El angel de mi pasado, por Zero Kiryuu
by lovelyvampire93
Summary: Luego de la fuga de Yuki,aparece una chica cubierta de sangre sin recordar lo que pasó y allí conoce a Zero.Pero lo que nadie sabe es que ellos dos ya se conocían y que el pasado de ella se encuentra entrelazado con Yuki,Kaname y todos los Kuran.
1. Capitulo 1:Sentidos

9 meses.63 semanas.567 días. Todo ese tiempo pasó desde su partida. Se sentía más solitario que nunca. La extrañaba. Irónico que todos pensaran que no tenía sentimientos.

Su vida definitivamente ya no tenía sentido.

¿Acaso el se encontraba destinado a vivir una vida de pura soledad y tristeza?

Las pocas personas que se acercaron a el terminaban por abandonarlo. Su madre, su padre, su hermano y ahora….ella.

**Ella** fue la que lo mantuvo desvelado por tantas noches luego de su partida. Meditando que hizo mal para que ella lo dejara. Se sentía solo, distanciado, **traicionado.**

Imágenes de ella aparecían repentinamente en su mente.

Lo miraba fijamente como siempre ella lo hacía, sonriente, manera como a el le gustaba. Sus ojos brillando de alegría mientras su cabello se movía al compás del viento mientras ella gritaba su nombre.

El comienza a acercarse lentamente extendiendo su mano hacia ella pero antes de que sus manos se rocen todo se vuelve oscuro y el dolor comienza a apoderarse de el.

La oscuridad se apodera de el, pero ellos siguen allí, parados en medio de la oscuridad y el observa como repentinamente su corta cabellera comienza a crecer prolongadamente hacia su pequeña cintura, sus ojos pierden su brillo y alegría y su sonrisa se desvanece.

_Ella es…es…_

No quería creer lo que sucedía, no quería volver a la realidad. Tan solo quería que vuelva todo a la normalidad.

La **ella **que el conocía ya no existía más.

"_La Yuki que Zero conocía, ya no existe porque…la Yuki vampiro la ha devorado"_

Luego todo se vuelve oscuro.

**Noche 1: Sentidos**

Los rayos del sol se asomaban entre los árboles, iluminando cada lugar. Iluminando mi rostro, pero eso no me afectó para nada. Estuve desvelado toda la noche, como la anterior, y la anterior, y muchas más, y es por eso que me encuentro tan cansado que el sueño me venció esta ves y dormí a los pies de un árbol. Pero mi sueño siempre es interrumpido ya que se vuelve una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla que me persigue desde que ella me dejó atrás. No puedo dormir ya que al cerrar mis ojos me encuentro con los de ella. Pero ella ya no es la que yo creía que era, era otra, todo fue una farsa.

Pero todo cambió, desde su partida yo tuve que seguir con mi vida, pretendiendo que nada había pasado, aunque haya pasado mucho.

Ella se había ido, dejándome un solo recuerdo de ella. Se fue dejándome atrás, a su único amigo. Abandonándome, como todas las personas que estuvieron a mi lado.

Y lo peor de todo, es su compañía… **él**. Salvó de ella cuando era pequeña, trayéndola aquí. Cada vez que se encontraba cerca de ella, la tocaba. Cada vez que el la tocaba con sus sucias manos, un color rojizo se posaba en sus pequeñas mejillas. Cuando estaban juntos, el le sonreía y ella se ruborizaba. Estúpido chupasangre. Estúpido amorío adolescente.

No me agradaba cuando él estaba cerca. No me agradaba la manera en la que el la miraba. La manera en la que la tocaba, aunque solo sea una pequeña caricia en su cabeza. No me agradaba que le sonriera. Que sea amable con ella. Él no me agradaba para nada.

Volviendo al presente, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la entrada de la escuela de la Academia, la cual estaba repleta de estudiantes de la Clase Diurna, mayoritariamente femeninas parloteando y hablando sobre **ellos**.

Al verme, en especial a mi fría mirada, sus gritos comenzaron a bajar su tono hasta que ni siquiera un murmullo se escuchara, solamente el sonido del viento se oía. Ese incómodo silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas abrirse, seguido por el griterío de las estudiantes y allí fue cuando **ellos **realizaron su aparición.

A simple vista se veían como unos simples adolescentes con unos hermosos y delicados rasgos. Su belleza y gracia era incomparable. Rasgos bien marcados. Piel perfectamente pálida. Cuerpos esbeltos. Ojos hipnotizadores. Cabello descuidado pero atrayente. Todo de ellos era perfecto, no había ninguna imperfección en ellos. Su belleza era inhumana.

Pero como mencioné anteriormente, ellos se veían como simples adolescentes. Como otras personas, si es que los podíamos llamar "personas" a estos monstruos que aniquilan personas. Ellos eran monstruos despreciables. Bebían del líquido vital de las personas. Odiosos. Desagradables.

Sus habilidades eran incomparables con la de los demás. Fuerza. Agilidad. Inteligencia. Defensa. Ese era el monstruo que se encontraba bajo esos hermosos rostros, esperando para salir y alimentarse de gente inocente. Como mi familia. Ellos trataban con monstruos como ellos. Al igual que yo. Pero uno de esos monstruos me los quitó. Me los arrancó de mi vida, y se llevó a mi hermano

_Y a ella también._

Agité mi cabeza, saliendo de mis pensamientos al darme cuenta de que la muchedumbre había comenzado a acercarse demasiado a ellos, a lo que yo me interpuse entre las dos clases mirando a las estudiantes gritonas y ellas al verme comenzaron a alejarse lentamente de mí.

-¡Buen día mis hermosas damas! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Anoche soñaron conmigo?-gritó uno de ellos, como hacía siempre mientras les hacía su famoso "Bang"… un momento, ¿Acaso el no se había ido también con…?

-¡Aidol-sama!-gritaron las estudiantes, a lo que yo me volteé para poder comprobar que, allí el se encontraba. Saludando a las estudiantes de la misma ridícula manera en la que el siempre lo hacía. ¡No puede ser, el se había ido!

De repente observo como una persona de cabellera anaranjada se acerca hacia el y comienzan a hablar, ¿¡El también ha vuelto!? Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, pero me mantuve en la misma postura.

Y allí observé como los demás comenzaban a salir, a cada uno de ellos que eran cercanos a **él,** todos habían vuelto.

Mi vista comenzó a dispararse en todas direcciones, buscando entre ellos, buscando entre rostros, buscándola a ella. Si todos habían vuelto ella no sería la excepción.

Mi vista buscaba y buscaba, pero no encontraba su objetivo, ¿Dónde esta?

Ahora que me lo planteo tampoco puedo encontrar al chupasangre tampoco, al que me la quitó.

-Si los estas buscando, todavía no han llegado-escuché una voz decirme, y al voltearme me encontré con uno de ellos. Hanabusa Aidou.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que los estoy buscando?-le contesté fríamente tratando de hacerle creer lo contrario de lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

-Por favor Kiryu, nosotros sabemos que estas desesperado por volverla a ver-dijo el asqueroso chupasangre sonriéndome maliciosamente mientras se asomaban sus dos colmillos entre sus dientes.

-Vuelva a clases, por favor-le dije mirándolo directamente mientras comenzaba a tantear el arma de forma exagerada para que el entendiera lo que trataba de hacer. Que el desapareciera de mi vista, acto que el entendió ya que se alejó de mí para encontrarse con su primo y seguir con su camino hacia sus clases.

_Estúpidos vampiros._

**Esa tarde**

Decidí hacerle una pequeña visita al director para poder saber más sobre su regreso, saber si **ella **alguna vez regresará. Si regresará a mi y todo volvería a ser como sería antes.

_Pero no todo es igual._

Ingresé a la oficina del director y mi repentina acción lo hizo dar un pequeño salto en su silla.

Luego de recomponerse me miró por unos minutos con seriedad y luego comenzó a hablar.

-Ellos no están aquí todavía, si es eso lo que quieres saber-me dijo mientras comenzaba a ojear algunos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

-¿Cuándo volverá?-pregunté con cierto tono de desesperación en mi voz, pero no importaba, la necesitaba.

-Todo a su tiempo, Zero-dijo el hombre y luego su vista subió para mirarme fijamente mientras sonreía ¿Qué le pasa?

-Mientras puedes tomar de mi sangre-dijo el mientras bajaba el cuello de su bufanda para mostrarme su cuello mientras me sonreía. Yo por mi parte me dirigí hacia la salida, ese hombre tiene serios problemas.

Hablando de sangre, anteriormente mi cuerpo no podía soportar las pastillas, no las podía digerir de ninguna manera y debido a eso, mi compañera se entregó a ella misma para poder satisfacer mi necesidad.

Debido a su partida, tuve que empezar a tomar las malditas pastillas. Primero, sucedía lo mismo que siempre sucedía, nada. Luego, mi cuerpo comenzó a acostumbrarse a ellas de a poco, hasta que el dolor que siento ahora ya no es el mismo que era antes, pero la necesidad sigue allí, las pastillas no nos satisfacen y es por eso que tengo que ingerir 4 o 5 de ellas.

Claro que las pastillas no se comparan con la sangre fresca, en especial la de _ella. _Era irresistible desde cualquier ángulo en la que se viera.

Su cabellera marrón rozando sus pequeños hombros cada vez que ella se movía, sus ojos que siempre brillaban de alegría. Finalmente, su sonrisa, lo que más me gustaba, tan alegre y cálida.

Imágenes de ella aparecieron en mi mente, brindándome un calor interno que terminó formando una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

Allí se encontraba, buscándome entre la multitud desesperadamente, como solía hacer. Con su chaqueta negra con la falta combinando, usando el uniforme escolar con la banda de guardianes.

De repente veo como su mirada se posa en mí y nuestros ojos se conectan, mientras sentía esa sensación familiar al sentir cuando ella me miraba y luego me dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban ver todos los días desde que nos conocimos.

A paso lento comenzó a acercarse a mí mientras me seguía mirando fijamente y con una sonrisa en sus finos labios, yo solo me mantuve en la misma posición sin mover un solo músculo.

-Zero…-dijo ella en un susurro que nadie podría haber oído, como si lo hubiese hecho a propósito solo para que yo escuchara, cosa que yo había hecho y como extrañaba que esos labios pronunciaran mi nombre.

De repente ella extiende una mano hacia mí, con la misma sonrisa que me atrapa y yo con gusto estiro mi mano para poder tocarla, pero antes de que ni siquiera nos rozáramos un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo activando mis sentidos, alejando mi mano de ella.

Al principio pude observar la decepción y tristeza en sus hermosos ojos, pero luego su rostro se volvió serio y su vida se apagó, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y alegría y se tornaron en algo muerto. Su piel comenzó a aclararse hasta ponerse completamente blanca, y su corta cabellera comenzó a crecer rápidamente hasta que sus puntas rozaban sus caderas.

Me mira con esa mirada fría y luego me sonríe y observé como dos pequeños colmillos se asomaban entre sus labios…

-**¡Yuki!**-grité su nombre lo más fuerte posible mientras abría mis ojos… otra pesadilla. Mire a mi alrededor y me encontré de vuelta recostado en ese mismo árbol en el que siempre termino recostado.

Tome mi frente entre mis manos tratando de calmarme y al tocar mi frente me di cuenta de que me encontraba transpirado y respirando de forma muy agitada. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente pero de forma dudosa, temiendo que esas horribles pesadillas vuelvan.

Luego de que mi respiración haya cesado y mi ritmo cardíaco haya vuelto a la normalidad, volví a recostar mi cabeza en el árbol, exhausto, cansado, pero nada de sueño.

El viento sopló suavemente brindándome una leve y agradable brisa. Respiré hondo sintiendo el aroma de cada esencia; la de los árboles, las hojas, la tierra y… un momento ¿Qué es ese aroma? Pensé mientras me sentaba rápidamente.

Ese aroma era distinto, pero al mismo tiempo familiar… ¿Qué era? Comencé a olfatear el aire…si, olfatear. Este aroma lo había sentido antes, pero era distinto al mismo tiempo, su sangre… ¿Puede ser que sea…?

Me levanté rápidamente de forma exagerada, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba pensando, no ella se había ido, pero…

"_Si los estas buscando, todavía no han llegado"_

Esas fueron las palabras de Aidou, ¿Acaso me estaba diciendo que volverán? ¿Acaso ese aroma que huelo es el de…?

Me paré y comencé a caminar, tratando de encontrar de quien provenía el atrapante aroma, si era atrapante, tentador, _delicioso._

Ingresé a la escuela, cuando de repente el aroma me golpeó fuertemente. Tan fuerte que pude oler su _sangre…_su sangre era de igual tentadora que el aroma que emite esta persona. Su sangre me estaba llamando, atrapando. Su sangre es tan...

_**Pura.**_

De repente, en mi cabeza se escucho un pequeño "clic" e hizo que todas las piezas se unieran, había vuelto.

Comencé a correr rápidamente, mientras seguía olfateando en el aire, buscando y buscando en todas las puertas mientras mi mente se puso en blanco, **ella **había vuelto.

Se que dije que estaba enojado con ella y que la asesinaría, pero no podía, la alegría que sentía en este momento no podía ser convertida en tristeza y odio, mis sentimientos están tomando control de mí, pero no me importa, lo único que quiero es poder reencontrarme con ella, abrazarla, tocarla.

Seguí corriendo hasta que el aroma aumentó de forma prolongada, y me vi en un largo pasillo y al final de este, una puerta… la puerta de la dirección. ¡Ella se encontraba allí, hablando con el director! ¿Estará preguntando por mí? ¿Me ha extrañado? ¿Por qué ha vuelto? ¿Qué haré cuando nos encontremos?

Tantas preguntas en mi cabeza comenzaron a revolotear, peor agite mi cabeza mientras comenzaba a acercarme lentamente hacia la puerta. La volvería a ver, el momento llegó. Finalmente luego de tanto tiempo.

Mi paso comenzó a aumentar hasta que comencé a correr, por fin la podré sostener, protegerla, hacerla mía. Por fin podré pelear por ella…

Ya me encontraba en frente de la puerta, nada me importaba, mi mente se encontraba solamente en ella y en nadie más, no me importa si ella es una vampiro, mis sentimientos por ella siguen allí, intactos.

Mis manos toman el picaporte rápidamente y lo giro tan rápido y de forma tan forzosa que lo podría haber roto… ya no importaba, solo estaba ella.

_¡Yuki!_


	2. Capitulo 2:Rojo

**Capitulo 2: Rojo**

**_(Otro punto de vista)  
_**

Correr.  
Mi mente solo se encontraba en correr y eso es lo que hacía. Corría mientras me hacía paso por los árboles. Algunas ramas abrían dejaban pequeñas cortaduras en mi piel, pero eso no importaba solo sanarán, pero solo corría.  
Mi respiración era muy agitada y me encontraba asustada, escapando, corriendo.  
Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría mi pecho.  
Mis piernas me dolían de haber corrido varias distancias.  
Todo mi cuerpo se encontraba en gran dolor, pero no podía detenerme, no ahora.

De repente, los árboles comenzaron a desaparecer y se abrió en paso una enorme mansión y sin vacilar comencé a acercarme para poder obtener una mejor vista, pero lamentablemente mis débiles piernas comenzaron a temblar debido a mi larga carrera y caí al piso.

Tomé unos cuantos respiros tratando de calmarme y poder recobrar el aliento.  
Sentí como mis músculos comenzaban a tranquilizarse y se liberaban de esa tensión y justo cuando comenzaba a sentirme un poco aliviada, sentí una presencia detrás de mí, haciendo que mi cabeza se volteara en su dirección rápidamente.

Allí encontré a un hombre extraño. Este tenía varias túnicas sobre sí mismo, tenía el cabello extremadamente largo y este se encontraba atado, y utilizaba gafas. No se veía tan grande de edad.

Observé como el extraño hombre comenzó a acercarse hacia mí y mi cuerpo reaccionó solo. Mis músculos se tensaron y de un salto me encontraba parada en posición de ataque.

El hombre al ver esto, dejó de caminar y levantó sus manos tratando de calmarme, pero que creen. No lo hice.

-Tranquila, no te haré nada, solo quise ayudarte-me dijo el hombre dedicándome una sonrisa. Yo no se porque, pero le creí aunque no debería hacerlo. Todos sabemos que no debemos confiar en extraños, pero había algo en el que me daba la seguridad para confiar, así que deje que me ayudara a caminar mientras me dejaba ingresar a su mansión.

Caminamos por unos pasillos hasta un cuarto a el cual yo pude asumir que era su oficina: una mesa en el centro lleno de papeles, un sillón, ya saben lo normal.  
El hombre me dejó sentarme en su cómodo sillón y luego se quedó mirándome hasta que luego de unos minutos comenzó a hablarme.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me preguntó con un tono de voz suave, tratando de no asustarme. Yo vacile mientras pensaba la respuesta, si debía confiar en el hombre y decirle quien soy o tan solo mentirle. El hombre notó mis nervios.

-No te sucederá nada, me llamo Kaien Cross, soy el director de esta escuela-me dijo. Entonces no era una mansión, era una escuela, y el era el director.

-Hikari-mi voz sonó seca y sentía un nudo en la garganta que no me permitía hablar muy bien. El director me miró sorprendido al escuchar mi voz y me sonrió.

-¿Qué hacías sola a esta hora de la noche? Es peligroso-me preguntó y yo solo lo miré por unos segundos y me paré lentamente del sillón, a lo que el director me miró sorprendido.

-Escapaba-dije y mi tono de voz bajó hasta formarse en un susurro que con suerte el hombre pudo escuchar.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Sabes donde estas?-me preguntó y el nudo en mi garganta comenzó a hacer presión. Era de esperarse que preguntara por mis padres, pero me tomó por sorpresa que sería en ese momento, pensé que esperaría un poco más. Apreté mis ojos y respiré hondo y mi respuesta fluyó en el aire.

-No tengo padres-esperé a que el profesor dijera algo como "lo siento" o lo mucho que le apena ver a alguien sin sus padres, pero observé como asentía levemente y se sentaba en su silla y comenzaba a escribir en unos papeles.

-Te inscribiré en la escuela-me dijo, tomándome por sorpresa. ¡El hombre pretendía que yo ingresaría a la escuela! ¿Cómo pretende que pague la escuela si no tenía dinero?  
Como si el hombre pudiese leer mis pensamientos subió la vista y me dijo.

-Al ver que no tienes padres necesitas que alguien se haga cargo de ti, algo que yo haré. Alojándote en la escuela es lo más seguro que puedes hacer, y estudiarás como una estudiante normal-me dijo el director sonriéndome.

De repente, escuché unos fuertes pasos afuera de la puerta y antes de que me pudiera voltear, la puerta se abrió de forma violenta y un estudiante se abrió paso a través de ella de forma desesperada.

El adolescente comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones en busca de algo y de repente, un par de ojos violetas encontraron los míos cuando el chico bajó la vista hacia mí.

-¿Y-Y-Yu…?-el chico comenzó a vacilar entre su cortada respiración. Sus ojos posados sobre mí mientras murmuraba, hasta que el director se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el.

-Lo lamento, no es quien crees que es-le dijo con tristeza, y observé como el chico bajaba su cabeza con decepción, pero luego me volvió a mirar con sus cejas fruncidas y en menos de un segundo, se encontraba apuntándome con un arma.

Mi cuerpo también actuó con rapidez y se puso en posición de ataque, lista para defenderme en caso de que el adolescente decida atacar.

-¡Zero, baja el arma! Ella no te hará daño, si no ya me hubiese hecho algo a mí-le dijo el director tratando de calmar al chico, el cual me miraba con una mirada tan fría que sentía el frío recorrer toda mi espalda, provocando que mi cuerpo tiemble levemente.

-Entonces explícame que hace son esas manchas en su ropa y en su rostro-dijo el muchacho y yo lo miré arqueando mis cejas. Bajé mi vista para ver mis ropas y lo que hallé hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. La ropa se encontraba manchada por todos lados de un color. Rojo.

Sangre.

Las ropas en el que me encontraba, estaban totalmente manchados de sangre. Mis piernas también lo estaban y parte de mis brazos y manos. Aparentemente, mi cara también se encontraba manchada de sangre.  
Subí mi vista para mirar al chico, el cual seguía apuntándome, y al director, el cual me miraba con tristeza.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-me preguntó el director mientras se acercaba hacia mí. Yo no hice nada para detenerlo, solamente me mantuve quieta, pensando en la respuesta. Vagando en mi mente buscándola.

Luego de unos segundos contesté con mi voz temblando, y mi respuesta provocó que los dos se asombraran.

-Yo…no…yo…no lo recuerdo-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**por fiin pude subiir!! perdon por haber tardado tanto, es que se me rompio la compu y bue... tardaron siglos en arreglarla, pero ahora volvió y no tenía internet!!! asi que uve que esperar SEMANAS sin poder hacer nada y como estaba aburrida escribi 9 capitulos mas!!!**_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.  
Cliqueen el botoncito verde para dejarme un mensaje con sus opiniones si??

Muy pronto subire otro capitulo.

Bye bye^^


	3. Capitulo 3:Y así nos conocimos

**Capitulo 3: Y así nos conocimos**

(_Hikari_)

Los dos se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos, hasta yo misma me encontraba sorprendida de no recordar de que huía, de que me pasé tanto tiempo corriendo, por que aparecí en la Academia y sobre todo, y lo más importante, por que me encontraba manchada de sangre.

-¿N-n-no…lo recuerdas?-me preguntó el director, a lo que yo me mantuve pensando unos segundos, tratando de hallar la respuesta en mi mente, pero ésta se encontraba en blanco. Así que negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces hasta que lo recuerdes, debes quedarte aquí-dijo sonriéndome, el chico de cabellos plateados lo miró sorprendido.

-¿¡Planeas tener aquí a un desconocido!? ¿¡Sin saber nada!? Se encuentra manchada en sangre ¿Y quieres que se quede aquí?-dijo el muchacho mientras me miraba con su mirada fría, era normal que no me creyera, cualquier persona común lo haría. Seamos realistas ¿Acaso aceptarían a alguien que no conocen y se encuentra en el estado en el que me encuentro?

Al entender porque el muchacho desconfiaba de mí, comencé a acercarme hacia la puerta y salir de allí, el chico tenía razón. Pero antes de que mi mano rozara el picaporte, el profesor se posó entre mí y la puerta, cubriéndome la salida.

-No irás a ningún lado, te quedaras en la Academia hasta que recuerdes lo que sucedió y lo digo yo que soy el director de esta escuela-me dijo con tanta determinación que no me pude oponer, pero se de alguien si.

-¡No puedes hacerlo! ¿Te imaginas las consecuencias de esto? Mira si ella es una asesina y tu la estas admitiendo en la escuela solo porque no recuerda nada-dijo el muchacho mientras apuntó de vuelta con su arma.

-No recuerda nada de lo que pasó. No tendrá a donde ir, debe quedarse aquí hasta que recuerde lo que le sucedió-dijo el director mientras se enfrentaba con el chico y tomaba mi brazo y me ocultaba detrás de el. Evitando que el arma siga apuntándome.

-Cuando ella recuerde lo que le pasó, allí tomaremos las medidas necesarias. Pero hasta que ese momento llegue, se quedará con nosotros. Decisión final-dijo el director con tono muy serio y autoritario.

Yo me asomé por un costado del director para poder ver lo que sucedía, y el adolescente seguía apuntando con el arma. Ahora en todo caso al director ya que yo me ocultaba detrás de el.

-Baja el arma, ella no nos hará nada-le dijo el director en mi defensa, pero el muchacho solamente contestó.

-¡Tiene sangre sobre ella! ¿Cómo puedes confiar en un vampiro cubierto de sangre?-gritó mientras su arma apuntada sobre mí.

Yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía que yo era un vampiro?

Había dos únicas posibilidades de que el supiera: la primera, el era uno. Y la segunda, el era un cazador… ¡El arma!

Mi vista bajó hacia el arma que el chico tenía en sus manos y la miré con curiosidad. En uno de sus costados decía "Bloody Rose"… ¡Diablos! Esa arma puede asesinar vampiros. ¡El chico es un cazador!

Y sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo mientras miraba el arma y un recuerdo venía a mi mente.

* * *

_Mi cuerpo golpeó fuertemente el suelo. El dolor recorría todo mi cuerpo. _

_Morir en ese instante me salvaría de esta interminable tortura._

_-Vamos levántate-escuché la voz del hombre decirme. Yo no podía mover ni un solo músculo, el dolor me lo impedía. Mi respiración era agitada, corta y dolorosa._

_De repente, sentí como me tomaban por el cuello de mis ropas y me elevaban en el aire. Y allí me encontré frente a frente con la persona que me estaba causando tanto daño._

_-Solo eres un pobre vampiro. Eres una desgracia para los de tu clase, ¡Solo mírate! Debería terminar contigo ahora mismo-dijo al momento en el que sacó un arma y apuntó directamente a mi cabeza._

_Cerré mis ojos, suplicando que todo acabara rápido y que el hombre tirara el gatillo y yo moriría en paz, sabiendo que no sufriría nunca más, pero escuché el grito de otro hombre ingresar a la habitación._

_-¡No puedes matarla! Ella es muy valiosa. No es como los demás, ¿No lo hueles en su sangre?-dijo el otro hombre al tiempo que tomaba la mano en donde se encontraba el arma del hombre y la bajaba. El hombre que se encontraba levantándome en el aire me soltó y caí fuertemente al suelo._

_-La próxima vez que no me obedezcas, no te mataré. Pero de seguro que con esta arma te dejará bastante débil ya que mata a vampiros-dijo el hombre mientras agitaba el arma en el aire. Y allí en un costado del arma pude leer en cursiva "Bloody Rose"_

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews!  
**__**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdón si es corto, les prometo que el proximo va a ser mas largo.  
si me dejan reviews les dejo 1 capitulo por semana o por ahi mas, quien sabe?  
Y para los que no saben, tambien estoy escribiendo una historia de Crepusculo de Nessie/Jacob, si les interesa pasen a leerla.**_

De vuelta muchas gracias por los lindos reviews y espero recibir mas!!^^_  
_


	4. Capitulo 4:¡Bienvenida a la Academia!

**Capitulo 4: ¡Bienvenida a la Academia!**

(_Hikari_)

Luego de haber discutido por varias horas, el muchacho no tuvo otra opción que aceptar el hecho de que yo sería una alumna de la Clase Nocturna, así que el director le pidió que me acompañara hacía mi nueva habitación.

El trayecto fue silencioso, y yo me sentía muy incómoda por el hecho no solo del incómodo silencio, si no porque el muchacho que me acompañaba fue el que hace unos minutos se encontraba apuntándome con un arma gritándome y acusándome de algo que yo no sabía.

Varios minutos más tarde, luego de haberme despedido del adolescente con un simple "Gracias, Adiós", me encontraba en mi nueva habitación con un uniforme y una toalla en mis manos, mañana comenzaría a estudiar.

Luego de quitarme la ropa completamente manchada, me metí en la ducha y sentí como el agua caliente rozaba mi cuerpo.

Observé como el agua luego de tocarme su color cambiaba a un color rojizo y se iba por la rejilla. El color de la sangre que me manchaba.

Finalmente, me tiré sobre la cómoda cama y sentí como mis huesos, mis músculos, mi cuerpo se relajaba sobre el cómodo colchón. Tal vez me encontraba en la Academia por alguna razón, tal vez no.

No quise esforzarme por recordar lo que había sucedido, solo me concentré en la cómoda cama y en la nueva vida que construiré en la Academia Cross como una alumna de la Clase Nocturna.

**Al otro día**

Unos golpes en la puerta provocaron que mis ojos se abrieran e interrumpieran mi tan profundo sueño.

Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al encontrarme con un muy apuesto muchacho. Este tenía el cabello color dorado y se encontraba peinado prolijamente y sus ojos verdes se encontraban posados en mí. Era un poco más alto que yo y llevaba puesto un uniforme donde el color predominante era el blanco, con algunos detalles en negro.

-Buenas tardes, me llamo Takuma Ichijou y soy el vicepresidente de la Clase Nocturna, tu debes ser Hikari, la nueva estudiante ¿Cierto?-me preguntó mientras me sonreía amablemente y yo solamente asentí levemente.

-Vine a darte una bienvenida apropiada y para acompañarte a clases conmigo y los demás-me dijo mientras me seguía sonriendo amablemente, yo solamente asentí mientras le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

Varios minutos más tarde, me encontraba al lado de Takuma mientras observábamos un enorme portón que se encontraba cerrado. Miré a mi alrededor y se encontraban otros estudiantes de la clase.

De repente, el enorme portón se abrió y escuché algunos gritos provenientes de afuera, yo por mi parte me tapé los oídos tratando de no escucharlos y observé a Takuma para ver cual era su siguiente movimiento. El tan solo me miró, me sonrió y comenzó a salir por el portón y yo lamentablemente tuve que seguirlo.

Los griteríos provenían de un enorme grupo de mujeres, y algunos hombres, que se encontraban en la entrada del portón que me encontraba mirando anteriormente.

¿Por qué se encontraban gritándonos? ¿Acaso los de la Clase Nocturna hicieron algo para que ellos gritaran?

-Ellos son de la Clase Diurna, aparentemente sienten cierta fascinación hacia nosotros por nuestra apariencia-me susurró Takuma. Miré a los demás de mi clase y pude entender el porque, todos ellos parecían dioses que habían caído a la Tierra, eran hermosos. Pero eso es solo la característica de lo que somos. Somos así para atraerlos.

El director me había explicado lo que sucedía en esta escuela, la paz entre vampiros y humanos. Creo que es un buen punto, así todos podríamos coexistir en un mundo en paz y tranquilidad, pero yo se que hay algunos de mi raza que solamente creen que los humanos son un saco de sangre, yo por mi parte no lo creía. Y aparentemente el director le alegro la idea de que alguien como yo estaría a favor de su idea ya que me abrazó fuertemente.

De repente, todo se salió de control ya que las "fans" comenzaron a gritar mucho más fuerte y se acercaron hacia nosotros y de alguna manera, terminé siendo succionada por la muchedumbre y termine afuera de la fila que seguían mis compañeros.

¡Diablos! Tendría que pasar por toda la muchedumbre para volver con ellos o llegaría tarde en mi primer día, así que me aventuré dentro de la muchedumbre tratando de llegar a la salida.

-¡Miren, una alumna de la Clase Nocturna!-gritó alguien y de repente todos los ojos se posaron en mi, oh Dios. Sentí como el calor se posaban en mis mejillas al ser el centro de la atención.

-Ehh…hola-dije tratando de liberar la tensión y así fue, pero para peor. Todos comenzaron a gritar más fuerte mientras comenzaban a acorralarme. Traté de buscar una salida, pero me tenían rodeada. Cerré los ojos esperando alguna clase de impacto sobre mí, pero nada sucedió.

Al abrir los ojos me vi en la fila donde me encontraba caminando antes de la muchedumbre me atrapara, pero lo más importante, me encontraba en brazos de alguien.

Subí mi vista y me encontré mirando a un adolescente usando el uniforme blanco de la Clase Nocturna. Este tenía ojos oscuros y una cabellera anaranjada totalmente despeinada.

-¿Por qué tú siempre te quedas con las más lindas?-escuché una voz acercándose hacia nosotros y desvié mi vista y me encontré con otro chico acercándose hacia nosotros. Éste tenia el cabello rubio y desarreglado al igual que el chico que me había salvado, solo que éste no era igual de alto y tenía ojos azules atragantes.

-¡Hikari-chan!-escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre y yo y los dos chicos se voltearon para ver a Takuma acercarse hacia nosotros con una mirada preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? No estas lastimada ¿Cierto? Lo lamento mucho, a veces esto se descontrola, pero ya te acostumbraras-me dijo luego de acercarse. Un momento, ¿Esto sucede todos los días?

-La muchedumbre me atrapó pero el me salvó-dije mientras me volteaba hacia el chico de pelo anaranjado para darle las gracias, pero no sabía su nombre así que solo lo miré expectante.

-Akatsuki Kain-dijo sabiendo muy bien que al no saber quien era no podía agradecerle de forma apropiada. Luego de darle mis disculpas, le dediqué una sonrisa y luego me volteé para observar al otro muchacho rubio.

-Un placer de conocerte, mi nombre es Hanabusa Aidou, pero puedes llamarme Aidol como todas las mujeres bellas lo hacen-dijo y luego me guiñó el ojo y tomó mi mano y la besaba, provocando que las mujeres de la Clase Diurna, comenzaran a gritar aún más fuerte mientras me miraban con desprecio.

-No te preocupes por ellas, están celosas de que tengo a una hermosa mujer conmigo-dijo Aidou mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo fuertemente atrayéndome hacia el.

_¡PLAF!_

El silencio predominó en el aire.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que había sucedido.

Observé como el rostro de Aidou se encontraba mirando hacia un costado y sus ojos se encontraban sorprendidos. Su mejilla se encontraba morada.

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar!-le grité a Aidou, el cual seguía sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. Al parecer creía que podía obtener todas las mujeres que el querría, pero yo no soy cualquier mujer.

Oh si, que extraordinaria manera de comenzar las clases.

* * *

**Otro capitulo!!  
espero que les haya gustado y espero que comenten y dejen un review^^**


	5. Capitulo 5:Pocky

**Capitulo 5: Pocky**

(Hikari)

Luego del alboroto que había causado afuera, nos dirigimos hacia las aulas. Oí como Kain molestaba a Aidou de la mejilla morada que le había dejado al haberle pegado. Siendo sincera, me daba un poco de lástima, así que me dirigí hacia ellos. Al verme, observé como Aidou se tensó y se ocultó detrás de Kain.

-No te haré daño, vine a decirte que siento lo que hice antes-dije mientras me inclinaba a un costado para poder ver a Aidou escondido detrás de Kain.

-No te preocupes, el ya esta acostumbrado a que le peguen-escuché una tercera voz, pero femenina, decirnos. Volteé mi cabeza y vi a una chica de la misma edad que nosotros. Ella tenía el cabello extremadamente largo hasta su cintura y era muy bella.

-Comprendo, entonces eso quiere decir que se mete en serios problemas-dije mientras los tres empezamos a reír, a lo que Aidou salió detrás de Kain y se cruzó de brazos enojado.

-¡Cállate Ruka!-le gritó Aidou a la adolescente, Ruka. Pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió riendo con nosotros. Luego ella dejó de reír y se giró hacia mí.

-¿Sabes que eres la única chica que pudo hacer eso?-me dijo a lo que yo me sorprendí. Eso quiere decir que lo que me había dicho Aidou se lo dijo a muchas chicas y de todas esas chicas yo fui la única que lo rechazó.

-No tengo de que avergonzarme, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Solamente lamento haberle dejado la mejilla así, se lo merecía, yo no soy cualquiera-dije con tono de autoridad, a lo que Ruka me sonrió y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Me caes bien-me dijo sonriéndome, a lo que yo también le dediqué una sonrisa. Al menos una amiga pude hacer. Espero que Aidou no me odie y también haya hecho un enemigo en mi primer día, así que me volví hacia Aidou y lo miré con tristeza.

-Como dije antes, no me arrepiento de haberte golpeado, solo de haberte causado el moretón. Discúlpame por eso-le dije tratando de convencerlo, a lo que el solo me dedicó una sonrisa.

-No te debes sentir culpable por el moretón, recuerda que somos vampiros y nuestras heridas sanan rápido-dijo una muchacha de cabello anaranjado atado en dos coletas. Esta se acercó hacia nosotros acompañada por otro chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos claros.

-Ellos son Rima Tohya y Senri Shiki, son parte del grupo-me dijo Takuma señalando a los dos recién llegados. Yo me encontraba a punto de saludarlos cuando la chica de pelo anaranjado, Rima, saco un pequeño paquete de Pocky y le entregaba uno al chico de pelo rojizo, Shiki.

Y en ese momento todo se puso en blanco.

* * *

_Estábamos los dos juntos en el parque, escondidos detrás de nuestro enorme árbol. Ese siempre era nuestro punto de encuentro. Se supone que nadie debe saber de nuestros encuentros, pero para nosotros es solamente un juego._

_-Te traje algo, Kari-chan-me dijo el mientras buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos algo. Yo solo reí al escuchar como me llamo, un apodo que el me había puesto ya que le era difícil decir mi nombre._

_-¡Toma!-me dijo luego de unos minutos pudo sacar una pequeña caja. Yo la tome entre mis pequeñas manos y la miré unos minutos._

_-Sabes lo que es, ¿Cierto?-me preguntó ya que yo solamente me quedaba mirando la pequeña cajita entre mis manos. Yo negué con la cabeza lentamente mientras sentir el rubor posarse en mis mejillas._

_El tomo la cajita de mis manos y la abrió y tomo algo de allí dentro. Pude ver un pequeño palillo cubierto con algo marrón en él._

_-Toma-me dijo mientras me entregaba el palito. Yo lo tomé y me le quedé mirando unos segundos, luego el tomo uno entre sus manos y se lo llevó a su boca, en donde mordió una pequeña porción._

_-Tienes que morderlo, es de chocolate, te gustara Kari-chan-me dijo y luego mordió otro pedazo del palillo. Yo realicé la misma acción y luego de masticar y saborear el palillo, sonreí al sentir el delicioso sabor del chocolate._

_-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó, yo solamente lo miré y lo abracé fuertemente, provocando que el se sorprendiera debido a mi repentino acto, pero luego se relajó y me devolvió el abrazo._

_-Gracias, Riou-kun-_

* * *

-Hikari-chan, Hikari-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?-volví a la realidad y vi como Takuma me agitaba levemente, yo solamente parpadeé y me di cuenta que seguía mirando la pequeña cajita de Pocky.

-¿Eh?, ¡Ah si no sucedió nada!, solo estaba pensando-les dije mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa y luego el profesor ingresó al aula, a lo que todos tuvimos que tomar atención ya que la clase comenzaría.

Yo por mi parte me senté cerca de una de las ventanas mientras escuchaba atentamente al profesor hablar, hasta que la clase comenzó a aburrirme y comencé a hacer algunos dibujos en mi cuaderno, pero luego algo llamo mi atención y me volteé a la ventana y allí fue cuando me encontré con la figura caminando y observando en todas direcciones, hasta que subió su mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con una violeta mirada.

* * *

**por fiin otro capitulo!!!  
perdon por haber tardado!! pero espero que les guste este cap^^  
Dejen sus reviews por favor comentando**


	6. Capitulo 6:Confusión

**Capitulo 7: Confusión**

(Hikari)

De acuerdo, tuve que mentir para poder salir de las clases, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? La mirada que el chico de pelo plateado me había intrigado demasiado como para poder esperar al siguiente día como para poder preguntarle. Además la clase me estaba aburriendo, así que le dije al profesor que no me sentía muy bien.

Salí corriendo del edificio, donde se encontraban mis compañeros estudiando, en busca del chico de pelo platinado. Su mirada me había intrigado mucho, él me intrigaba.

De repente lo vi, no estaba muy lejos y se encontraba mirando a la nada, como si estubiera reflexionando. Aprobeche que el se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y comencé a acercarme lentamente hacia el tratando de hacer el mejor ruido posible.

Cuando me encontraba a cuatros pasos de él, el viento sopló y como si fuera por arte de magia el se volteó y me apuntó con su ya familiar arma ¿Por qué se me hacía familiar la situación? ¡Ah claro, ya me había apuntado varias veces! … Deja vu.

Mi vista se volvió a encontrar con sus violetas ojos, los cuales me miraban de una manera fría y como si fuese lo más repulsivo en el mundo ¿Acaso le hice algo? ¡No!

-¿Puedes bajar el arma? Ya entiendo el concepto de que no me quieres aquí, pero debes acostumbrarte a que el director quiere, ¡y deja de mirarme así! No se que me pone más nerviosa, o el hecho de que me estés apuntando con un arma o que me mires de esa manera-le dije y luego puse mis manos en mi boca fuertemente, no pudiendo creer lo que dije.

Estoy muerta.

Observé como el apretó el arma con fuerza, pero no había ninguna señal de que me dispararía ya que no tenía el dedo en el gatillo. Su mirada volvió a fijarse en mí de vuelta pero algo cambió en ese momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y me miró sorprendido. Miré como el color de sus ojos cambiaba. Vi como sus ojos de alguna manera se aclaraban un poco a un violeta más claro y no al oscuro que había visto. De alguna manera sentí que no me miraba de la manera fría que hacía antes.

Observé como el bajaba el arma y la guardaba de vuelta dentro de su chaqueta lentamente. Sus ojos sin despegarse de los míos. Y sin que yo me diera cuenta, el comenzó a acercarse hacia mí a paso lento hasta que quedamos enfrentados.

El estiró una mano hacía mí y tomo un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a juguetear con el. Yo solamente me mantuve quieta, en una especie de transe que me provocaba la nueva mirada y la acción del chico.  
El solamente me miraba sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

De repente, sentí como era tirada hacia él y sentí el calor de su cuerpo inundar el mío. Sus brazos se encontraban enrollados a mi, sobre mis hombros. El muchacho que anteriormente se encontraba mirándome con desprecio y apuntándome con un arma se encontraba abrazándome.

Mi cuerpo se quedó quieto, mientras trataba de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento… ¿¡Qué rayos esta sucediendo!? ¡No logro comprender! ¿A caso el chico posee una doble personalidad o algo parecido?

Me encontraba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que la voz del chico logró sacarme de mi trance.

-Por fin estamos juntos-me susurró al oído mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con… ¿Ternura? De acuerdo, el chico debe sufrir de un caso de doble personalidad.

-Nunca te voy a dejar ir, no de vuelta- ¿No me dejará ir? ¿A dónde voy a ir? ¿A qué se refiere? Un momento… ¿"De vuelta"? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Nunca nos conocimos antes.

De repente, comenzó a temblar y me abrazó con más fuerza que antes, lastimándome.

Estaba a punto de quejarme, cuando me tomó por los brazosy se separó de mi para verme a los ojos.

Cuando nuestros ojos chocaron, quedé sorprendida al ver que sus ojos se encontraban húmedos, a punto de llorar, llenos de tristeza y desesperación.

-¿¡Por qué me dejaste!? ¡Dímelo! ¿¡No entiendes todo lo que me importas!? ¿Toda la tristeza que me brindaste estos meses de tu ausencia? Explícamelo, ¿Por qué me estas haciendo esto? ¿¡No te das cuenta de lo que te necesito!?-gritó el mientras me agitaba fuertemente, mientras seguía apretando mis brazos con fuerza.

-¡Me estas lastimando!-grité mientras trataba de zafarme de su fuerte agarre, pero no podía. El era mucho más grande y fuerte que yo, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió.

* * *

**Otro capitulo!!  
Espero que les haya gustado tanto como los otros y si tienen sugerencias, sera mucho mejor^^**

Los reviews nos alientan a los escritores a continuar con las historias, así que les pido que dejen sus mensajes (buenos o malos) para que yo pueda continuar la mía =)


	7. Capitulo 7:Confesiones

**Capitulo 8: Confesiones**

(Zero)

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Allí, enfrentada a mí, se encontraba ella. La mujer que me había dejado atrás hacía meses. La que siempre se preocupaba por mí, la que me brindaba sangre y de la que me había enamorado.

_Yuki…_

Lentamente bajé el arma para guardarla dentro de mi chaqueta y me acerqué a ella. Nunca alejando mí vista de la de ella.

Estiré mi mano y toqué uno de sus suaves cabellos, como la extrañaba, como extrañaba ver su cabello rozar su cuello, sus ojos sobre los míos cuando estaba preocupada por mí. La extrañaba mucho.

No pude resistir a mis impulsos y la atraje hacia mí, algo que la tomó por sorpresa.

Comencé a acariciar su pequeña cabeza para tranquilizarla al momento en el que le comencé a susurrar.

-Por fin estamos juntos-le susurré al oído, mientras la seguía acariciando. Ella seguía sin moverse, se que le sorprendía que la tratara así, pero no me importaba, solo quería estar con ella.

-Nunca te voy a dejar ir, no de vuelta-le seguí susurrando palabras que yo nunca diría. Se que eso la confunde, pero esto es en lo que ella me convirtió: en un hombre desesperado por estar con su amada.

De repente, un montón de preguntas se me cruzaron por la cabeza. Tales como por que me había dejado, por qué me dejo por el, ¿Por qué? Y allí fue cuando sentí la ira recorrer mi cuerpo.

-¿¡Por qué me dejaste!? ¡Dímelo! ¿¡No entiendes todo lo que me importas!? ¿Toda la tristeza que me brindaste estos meses de tu ausencia? Explícamelo, ¿Por qué me estas haciendo esto? ¡No te das cuenta de lo que te necesito!-le grité todas esas preguntas que me estuve preguntando cuando ella me dejó.

Ella solo me miraba sorprendida mientras me gritaba todo lo que la estaba lastimando, ¿Acaso ella no sabe el dolor que me causó cuando ella se fue?

Yo solamente seguí agitándola, sin darme cuenta de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella hasta que…

_¡PAM!_

Me vi sentado en el piso tosiendo fuertemente. Un dolor terrible se encontraba penetrando mi estómago. Así que me quedé unos segundos sentado en el piso tratando de recobrar el aire que había perdido, mientras mi mano se encontraba apoyada en mi estómago, tratando de sanar el dolor.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo terminé en el suelo con un dolor intenso? Yo solo se que me encontraba con… ¡Yuki!

Subí mi vista rápidamente en busca de mi compañera pero en el lugar en donde ella se encontraba anteriormente, se encuentra la chica nueva de la Clase Nocturna. Mirándome completamente enojada mientras apretaba uno de sus puños fuertemente.

-¿¡Quién te da el derecho de gritarme así!? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Un momento te encuentras apuntándome con un arma, al siguiente momento me abrazas así de la nada y luego te pones como loco y me empiezas a zarandear y a reprocharme algo que yo no hice! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Yo en ningún momento te he dejado, ni lastimado!-me gritó la chica nueva enojada.

En mi mente escuché un pequeño "clic" y todo cerró. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto y confundirme de esa manera?

Agaché mi cabeza avergonzado, nunca pensé que mi grado de desesperación y locura había llegado a tal punto en el cual comenzaba a verla en todas partes.

Escuché unos pequeños pasos acercarse hacia mí y de repente, observé de reojo como ella se sentaba a mi lado y subía la vista para mirar las estrellas.

Varios segundos pasaron y luego ella bajó la vista y me miró, sonriendo.

-Sabes, si crees que tratando a las mujeres así ellas saldrán contigo, tienes que cambiar tus tácticas. Así nunca conseguirás una chica-me dijo en tono humorístico para que yo pudiera reír. No lo hice, solamente mantuve mi vista en el suelo.

Al ver que no hice nada, ella solamente resopló y se quedó en esa posición unos segundos hasta que vi como su cara se tornaba completamente seria y rodeaba con sus manos sus rodillas, abrazándolas y haciendo que ellas se apegaran a su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí también me abandonó alguien importante para mí-me dijo ella a lo que yo la miré por unos segundos y vi como ella bajaba la vista y escondía su rostro entre el hueco de la unión de sus rodillas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me dejaron?-pregunté tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, me era difícil hablar luego de haber sido golpeado en el estómago.

-Para resumir todo lo sucedido en una pregunta fue: "¿Por qué me dejaste?"- me dijo ella y me miró y me sonrió. Allí pude ver su perfecta dentadura y observé unos pequeños colmillos destacados entre sus dientes.

Al ver sus colmillos volví a la realidad y traté de pararme para alejarme d ella. Mala idea. Mi estómago seguía en dolor, así que no podía estar derecho. No me podía parar debido a la golpiza de la vampira.

-Lamento eso, pero me estabas lastimando, yo solamente me defendí-me dijo ella mirándome con simpatía mientras ella se paraba y se limpiaba el uniforme. Luego ella se volteó para mirarme y estiró una de sus manos hacia mí.

-Déjame ayudarte, te acompaño hasta la enfermería-dijo ella sonriéndome, pero yo no iba a aceptar la ayuda de un chupasangre como ella, así que volví a pararme por mí solo, solo que esta vez un poco encorvado debido al dolor.

-No necesito ayuda de nadie-le dije mientras comencé a caminar lentamente por mí solo. Ella solo rió y caminó a mí lado.

-Un poco terco ¿No?-me dijo mientras reía. Yo solo seguí caminando y caminando. ¿Por qué era tan molesta? ¿Por qué no vuelve a clases?

-Vuelva a clases de vuelta, por favor-le dije al dejar de caminar para mirarla, pero no a sus ojos. Temía que volviera a pasar lo que sucedió antes.

-Son aburridas, y cuando te vi por la ventana, decidí hacerte compañía. Te veías muy solo-dijo ella mientras me seguía sonriendo. ¿Qué se cree? Yo nunca querría estar relacionada con un vampiro.

-Solo vuelve a clases y deja de molestarme-le dije con mi tono de voz autoritario y luego comencé a caminar. Ella no me siguió.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?-me preguntó ella desde lejos, yo solamente seguí caminando. ¿Qué importaba si sabía mi nombre o no?

-Si no me lo dices, le preguntaré al director-me dijo y yo me volteé para verla a ella sonriéndome victoriosamente. Yo solamente resoplé y le contesté.

-Zero-le dije, a lo que ella me sonrió y comenzó a sacudir la mano en el aire saludándome mientras me gritó.

-¡Adiós, Zero!… ¡y por cierto, mi nombre es Hikari!-me dijo y luego en un pestañeo, ella se había ido.

* * *

**PERDON PERDON PERDOOOON!!  
Mi computadora se rompio y recien HOY me la trajeron arregladita, por eso no pude subir mas capitulos.  
voy a hacer los capitulos mas largos para poder recompensar la perdida de tiempo ¿Quieren?^^**

DEJEN REVIEWS Y COMENTEN^^


	8. Capitulo 8:Noticias y cartas

**Mil perdones mis lectores, como se enteraron hace unas semanas que me arreglaron la computadora, pero ¿Qué más me pudo haber pasado? ¡SE SALIO INTERNET! Por X razón se cortó y llamamos y no lo arreglaban hasta hace unos días. Ahora si me pondré al día y les haré los capitulos bien largos como a ustedes les gusta, ya tengo escritos otros 4 capitulos más y otros ya planeados.**

**Bueno, continuemos con la historia**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8:Noticias y cartas**

_(__Hikari__)_

_El sol se estaba posando, anunciando que la negra noche acompañada de la luna tomarían su lugar en el cielo._

_Yo solamente seguí con los ojos cerrados, tengo tiempo para dormir unos minutos más. Dos cristales violetas aparecieron en mi mente mirándome. Un par de fríos cristales mirarme con desprecio que cambian a dos hermosas joyas violetas que brillan. Mirándome con ternura y cariño._

_Abrí mis ojos y me senté en mi cama repentinamente. Me acerqué a la ventana y asomé mi cabeza por ella para poder mirar el hermoso atardecer. El sol posándose al horizonte mientras yo me inundaba en mis pensamientos._

_Es cierto lo que le dije a Zero, se lo que se siente que te abandone alguien preciado. Sé lo que es sentirse solo mientras estas rodeado de gente. He estado sola también, sin que nadie cuidara de mí._

_Se lo que es que te abandonen, pero también se lo que es abandonar. He roto una promesa importante para mí, y se que en algún lado, esa persona tal vez esté buscándome, o tal vez tiene rencor hacia mí, o tal vez se haya olvidado de mí._

_Agité mi cabeza de un lado para el otro, negando esa posibilidad. El nunca me olvidaría. El fue alguien importante para mí, el fue alguien cercano a mí. Sin importar lo que era, el quiso ser mi amigo. El fue el único que impulsó a seguir viviendo, a que algún día despertaría de la pesadilla que vivía y me encontraría con el en nuestro lugar de encuentro._

_En cierto modo me parezco a Zero, nuestra desesperación por esa persona nos está llevando a la locura absoluta. Dulce, dulce locura._

_De repente, escuché un ruido detrás de mí. Rápidamente me volteé y me puse en posición de ataque. Instintos vampíricos._

_En la oscuridad observé como una pequeña figura se movía de un lado para el otro. Yo solamente me mantuve quieta, como una estatua mientras trataba de poder saber que o quien era lo que estaba en mi habitación._

_-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?-pregunté fuertemente. La figura dejó de moverse y se mantuvo quieta mientras pode ver como esta se volteaba para poder mirarme._

_Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al poder identificar quien era ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso mi locura me esta llevando a otro nivel?_

_Es… es imposible. El no puede estar aquí, ya han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo vi. No ha cambiado en nada, se encuentra en el mismo estado en el que lo recordaba._

_Su intensa mirada era la misma. Su oscura cabellera tenía el mismo largo y color que siempre lo tenía. Me sonreía, oh como extrañaba su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que solamente me dedicaba a mí y solamente a mí, que solo yo podía provocar._

_-¿Por qué…?-tartamudeé, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso esto es real? ¿O es solo una alucinación que mi retorcida mente me esta jugando?_

_-¿Por qué me…dejaste?-la pregunta salió sin que yo pudiese pensar, mi voz se encontraba entrecortada. Un nudo en mi garganta provocaba que las palabras salieran cortadas y un nudo en mi pecho provocaba que mi respiración se cortara._

_El niño solamente se encontraba mirándome. Esta vez seriamente. Recuerdo muy bien su inexpresivo rostro._

_-¡Tu me dejaste! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?!-grité mientras saltaba de la cama y corría hacia la figura del pequeño niño, el cual seguía mirándome intensamente._

_-¿Por qué me dejaste por ella? ¡¿Por qué?!-le gritaba al niño, pero el solamente se quedaba quieto. Sin ninguna expresión en su hermoso rostro. Mirándome intensamente._

_De repente, el niño se acercó hacia mí, a lo que yo me arrodillé para estar a la misma altura que el. El tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y sus labios se abrieron._

_-No eres nada para mí, te odié y siempre lo haré-dijo con su melódica voz. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar esas palabras. El niño me sonrió ampliamente y vi como sus pequeños colmillos se hacían paso entre sus dientes._

_-Nunca te amé, siempre fue ella-dijo el niño. Sentí como el nudo en mi pecho estrujaba más fuerte. Cada palabra que el decía era una estrujadura más fuerte en mi corazón._

_-¡No es cierto! ¡Mentira!-grité fuertemente sin creer lo que el me decía, pero el niño solamente rió con su malévola risa._

_-Eres una desgracia para nuestra especie, vendré por ti y terminaré el trabajo que ellos no finalizaron-dijo el niño al momento que lamía sus labios y los acercaba hacia mi cuello._

_Su lengua hizo un húmedo trazo en mi cuello provocando que mi cuerpo tiritara. Yo solamente me mantuve hipnotizada en mi lugar. Sentí como el aliento del niño en mi cuello y de repente la punta de sus colmillos en mi cuello antes de que penetrara…_

* * *

-¡NO!-mi cuerpo se encontraba repleto de transpiración. Respiraba de forma agitada. Volví a recostar mi cabeza en mi almohada mientras trataba de olvidarme de la horrenda pesadilla que acababa de tener.

No quería volver a dormir, tengo miedo de volver a tener la misma pesadilla o tener una aún peor.

Estúpido sueño, tengo que olvidarme de él. Tengo que dejar el pasado atrás por mucho que me cueste y tendré que acostumbrarme a esta vida que llevaré.

Así que decidí levantarme, ponerme mi uniforme y salir sin importar la luz del sol. Mi piel se encontraba acostumbrada a estar bajo ella así que no me afectaba para nada.

* * *

Me vi caminando en el hermoso bosque que rodea a la Academia Cross, abriéndome paso entre los árboles y los arbustos de el.

Todo se encontraba en silencio hasta que escuché el sonido de una rama romperse detrás de mí y me volteé preparada para atacar cuando me encontré con un hombre mirándome.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté mientras le mostraba mis colmillos, el también es un vampiro como yo.

-Tranquila no vengo a hacerte daño, no importa saber mi identidad-dijo el tranquilamente, hablándome despreocupadamente. Yo cerré mi boca mientras me incorporaba y me tranquilicé.

-¿Entonces cuáles son tus intenciones?-pregunté de forma curiosa, el solamente me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Vengo a dejar un mensaje para el director de la Academia Cross ¿Se encuentra disponible ahora?-me preguntó a lo que yo negué con la cabeza, a esta hora de la noche debe estar durmiendo.

-¿Eres de confianza como para que te pase el mensaje?-preguntó el a lo que yo me quedé callada mientras pensaba. No se si soy alguien de confianza para el, pero le pasaré el mensaje ya que el me dejó quedarme en su escuela, le seré alguien fiel.

-No se si soy alguien de confianza para el director Cross ya que me incorporé a esta academia no hace mucho, pero soy una alumna de la Clase Nocturna si te sirve de algo. El director me hizo un gran favor y me prometí a mí misma serle fiel por eso-dije con honestidad.

El hombre asintió levemente mientras se acercó a mí a paso lento. Mi cuerpo se tensó rápidamente, pero el hombre me aseguró que no haría nada pero hay que tener precauciones.

-Toma, entrégaselo al director y el sabrá que hacer-dijo mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta una carta y me la entregaba. Al tiempo que la carta se encontró en mis manos, el hombre misterioso desapareció.

Me quedé mirando por unos segundos el sobre en mis manos. ¿Debo abrirlo y leer la carta? ¡La curiosidad me esta matando, pero no debo ceder! Hice una promesa y no la voy a romper.

Así que me decidí por volver a la Academia y allí me encontré con Kain y Aidou caminando. Ellos al verme se sorprendieron pero luego se acercaron a mi mientras me sonreían.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-les pregunté a lo que los dos se dedicaron una mirada cómplice para luego mirarme de vuelta con esas sonrisas.

-Caminábamos-dijeron al mismo tiempo. De acuerdo, están escondiendo algo y proviniendo de Aidou no creo que sea bueno.

-¿Y tu qué haces aquí?-me preguntó Kain dedicándome una mirada sospechosa. Por mi parte les dediqué una sonrisa inocente mientras me guardaba el sobre en el bolsillo de mi uniforme.

-No podía dormir así que decidí salir a caminar-de acuerdo, en parte no estaba mintiendo, eso era cierto. Debido a mi horrible pesadilla salí a caminar, solamente escondí la segunda parte de mi historia.

-De acuerdo, es hora de ir a clases ¿Vamos?-preguntó Kain a lo que Aidou y yo asentimos y nos dirigimos a clases.

* * *

Nos encontramos con los demás y allí salimos del portón para encontrarnos con las fans a los costados de nuestros caminos gritando de la emoción al vernos.

Si tan solo supieran lo que somos realmente, estarían gritando del horror mientras corren a esconderse de nosotros, pero no es el plan que corran de nosotros. Al igual que nosotros, tenemos que aparentar ser "normales" para la paz del mundo.

-¡Aidou-sempai! ¡Shiki-sempai! ¡Kain-sempai!-gritaban todas las fans, yo solamente reí mientras pensaba una y otra vez lo mismo.

-¡Retrocedan o les arranco las piernas!-escuché una fuerte voz gritar a lo que yo comencé a mirar en varias direcciones para poder observar quien es el dueño de esa voz.

Las fans al oír eso, se alejaron de nosotros rápidamente con expresiones horrorizadas, completamente asustadas.

Observé como una cabellera plateada se abría paso entre la muchedumbre y se interponía entre nosotros y la muchedumbre.

-¡Zero!-grité mientras agitaba mi mano en el aire saludándolo con una sonrisa al momento en que el se volteó. Zero solamente me miró con esa fría mirada, esos fríos cristales violetas con los que fantaseaba antes. ¿Por qué me odia? ¿Acaso le he hecho algo?

Recordé lo que sucedió la noche anterior, cuando nos encontramos en el bosque y lo golpeé en el estómago. Allí encontré la respuesta del por qué el me odia.

Lo hago recordar a alguien.

Hago que Zero recuerde a la persona que lo lastimó. A la persona que lo dejó. Yo hago que ese recuerdo aparezca en su mente.

Provoco un mal recuerdo, cada vez que veo sus ojos, se encuentran fríos y sin vida. Yo hago que el sufra.

Bajé mi vista tristemente, sintiendo la culpa recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Lo mejor deberá ser que mantengamos la distancia, ya que si seguimos así terminaré lastimando a Zero, algo que no me gustaría.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hikari?-escuché a alguien preguntarme a lo que yo subí mi vista para encontrarme con Rima mirándome de forma despreocupada. Inexpresiva.

Como hacía él.

Agité mi cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y le dediqué una sonrisa a Rima mientras comenzábamos a caminar juntas hacia clases, no sin antes voltear mi cabeza para encontrarme con esos fríos cristales mirándome con curiosidad.

Luego de que las aburridas clases hayan finalizado por hoy, me dirigí hacia la oficina del director. Tenía un asunto pendiente con el. La carta.

-¡Adelante!-escuché al director contestar luego de que haya golpeado la puerta. Yo al escuchar su respuesta ingresé a su oficina para encontrarme con el director sentado en una mesa junto a Zero.

-¡Hikari-chan! ¿Qué se te ofrece?-preguntó el hombre alegremente. Yo no contesté, solamente miré unos segundos a Zero pero luego salí de mi trance y bajé mi vista, evitando la mirada de Zero.

-Lamento la molestia, puedo volver más tarde si usted lo prefiere-dije mientras subía mi vista para mirar al director, el cual solamente seguía sonriendo. Vaya, el es un alegre director. Raro.

-Solamente estábamos comiendo con mi hijo, ¿Quieres unirte?-preguntó el a lo que Zero se paró repentinamente para mirar al director enojado.

-No soy tu hijo-dijo el enojado. Extraño, yo pensé que el realmente era su hijo, ya lo había escuchado llamar "hijo" varias veces, aunque no tuviesen ningún parecido entre ellos.

-No se preocupe, volveré más tarde-dije mientras me volteaba para irme cuando el director se acercó a mi rápidamente y posó una de sus anos en mi espalda para guiarme hacia la mesa.

-¡No te preocupes, hay espacio para uno más!-dijo el mientras acercaba una silla hacia la mesa y sin darme cuenta, me encontraba sentada en la mesa donde el silencio dominaba el aire.

Yo por mi parte me encontraba concentrada mirando mis manos, sin atreverme a subir mi vista y encontrarme con los ojos de Zero. No quiero causarle más daño del que le he causado.

-¿Te encuentras cómoda en la Academia, Hikari-chan?-me preguntó el director. Yo subí mi vista para mirarlo.

-Si, señor. Estoy muy agradecida hacia usted por tenerme en su institución-dije siendo lo más respetuosa que pude.

-¡Hikari-chan, eres tan tierna cuando hablas así!-dijo el mientras se acercaba hacia mí y me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Si quieres puedes llamarme "padre"-dijo el sonrientemente. Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente.

Un padre. ¿Qué es un padre? ¿Acaso es la figura masculina que ayudó a la procreación de una criatura? ¿O solamente es alguien que cuida de ti sin importar las circunstancias? Pensándolo, yo nunca tuve ninguna de las dos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó el director a lo que yo salí de mi trance y le asentí levemente.

-¿Ya has hecho amigos?-me preguntó el una vez que cada uno volvió a su asiento. Al escuchar esa pregunta mi vista subió automáticamente para encontrarme con los ojos de Zero mirarme. ¡Diablos!

Hikari, deja de mirarlo, ¡Déjalo!

Pero mi cuerpo no respondía las órdenes de mi cerebro. Me mantuve mirando a Zero por lo que parecieron horas hasta que el volvió a bajar su vista, evitando la mía. Sus ojos fríos llenos de tristeza. Lo había lastimado nuevamente.

-Si, he conocido a algunas personas-le conteste al director mientras guardaba mis manos en los bolsillos de mi uniforme y allí una de mis manos se encontró agarrando un papel.

-¡Oh! Un señor me entregó esta carta, dice que es para usted y que sabrá qué hacer con ella-dije mientras sacaba la carta de mi bolsillo y se la entregaba al director. El miró la carta unos segundos y luego la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió en silencio.

Observé como sus ojos escanearon las letras de la carta y luego sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos.

-¿Qué sucede?-escuché a Zero hablar por primera vez en toda la velada. El director miró a Zero unos segundos hasta que Zero tomó la carta de las manos del director y comenzaba a leerla.

Observé como los ojos de Zero se abrían al igual que los del director y observé como se oscurecían al tiempo que sus manos apretaban fuertemente la carta. Su mandíbula se apretó fuertemente y cerró los ojos mientras su respiración se agitaba.

-¿Zero…?-susurré mientras miraba la reacción de el. De repente, Zero se paró y salió de la oficina tirando la carta sobre la mesa, saliendo dando pisotones fuertes.

Mi vista se volvió al director, el cual miraba la puerta por la cual había salido Zero. El también se levantó y salió por ella en busca de Zero.

Me quedé en la oficina sola sentada en la mesa, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué acaba de suceder? Mi vista bajó para encontrarse con la carta sobre la mesa.

¿Qué hago?

Lentamente estiré mi mano para tomar la carta y la volteé para poder observar una hermosa letra escrita en el papel mientras comenzaba a leerla.

_Director Cross:_

_Se que no ha oído mucho de nosotros, y es por ello que escribo esta carta hacia usted. Primero que todo quiero agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por nosotros dos, para mantenernos juntos y el tiempo que usted cuido de mi princesa._

_Se debe de estar preguntando como se encuentra ella, bueno se encuentra muy contenta. Nos encontramos en nuestra antigua casa inundados en nuestros recuerdos y nuestra pasión juntos._

_Pero la razón de esta carta, no es contarle sobre nuestro estado, si no que he decidido por mi y por ella que es el tiempo de volver a la Academia._

_Por mi parte, yo tengo que resolver algunos asuntos pendientes que tengo allí. Ella pregunta por usted todos los días. Bueno, no solamente por usted, veo en sus ojos que también extraña a su ex-compañero._

_Si verlo le causa felicidad, entonces estoy dispuesto a volver y satisfacer esa felicidad que a ella le falta para poder sentirme completo._

_Y finalmente, la principal razón por la que escribo esta carta, además de anunciar nuestro regreso, es pedirle permiso a usted, señor Cross._

_Usted ha sido una figura paterna para mi princesa y creo que la mejor manera es preguntárselo a usted. No considere esto como un favor, ya que esto es más especial y profundo que un simple favor._

_Mi eterno y devoto amor hacia ella no es completo, no todavía. Se que ella me ama de la misma manera que yo la amo, pero para ninguno de los dos es suficiente y ahí es donde necesito de su ayuda._

_Por eso, quiero que me de el permiso para que nuestro amor sea completo, para que podamos oficializar y finalmente vivir felices en nuestro hogar y poder comenzar una familia, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien._

_Podrá contestarme al tiempo de nuestro regreso, no quiero presionarlo a que cometa un error y luego arrepentirse. Por favor, considere mi propuesta pensando en "su hija" y que es lo mejor para ella._

_Aquí me despido pero no con un Adiós, si no con un Nos Vemos Pronto._

_K.K_

Al terminar de leer la carta, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo sin saber por qué. ¿A qué se debió la reacción de Zero? ¿Acaso esa persona que vuelve es la que lo lastimó?¿Y quién es "K.K"?

* * *

**Otro capitulo!!  
Al fin!!! Espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores y de vuelta perdónenme por no subir antes.  
Dejen reviews asi subo más capitulos^^**

Nos vemos el proximo Lunes con un nuevo capitulo!! =)


	9. Capitulo 9:Descubrimientos

**Capitulo 9:Descubrimientos y reencuentros inesperados**

_(Hikari)_

3 días ya pasaron desde que el director, Zero y yo leímos la extraña carta. Quería saber de que se trataba, por qué Zero tuvo esa reacción, que esta pasando y por qué cuando pienso en esa carta un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo.

No pienso confesarle al director que leí la carta. No sería prudente ya que esa carta no estaba hecha para que yo la leyera.

Todo esto es muy extraño.

En cuanto a Zero, bueno el… esta igual de alejado que siempre, aunque siempre terminemos encontrándonos. Parecía algo inevitable, pero ahora era yo la que trataba de alejarme de el, no quiero lastimarlo haciéndole recordar a ese alguien que lo lastimó tanto como para que sea así de frío con todo el mundo.

El director también se esta tomando las cosas bastante serias, parece que la llegada de ese tal K.K es algo grande e importante. Cuando venga, le preguntaré por Zero, no puede ser tan difícil.

Pero lo más extraño de todo, es que desde que leímos la carta, los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna no tuvimos clase. Hace 3 días que no tenemos clase, no es que me esté quejando, solamente me parece demasiado raro.

Todo es raro aquí, nada es normal.

Los demás también se están preguntando que esta pasando, especialmente a mí. Ellos sabían que yo hablé con el director hace 3 días antes de la suspensión de las clases.

Así que lo único que hacemos para que el tiempo pase rápido, es sentarnos en los sillones mientras hablamos de cualquier tema, como estamos haciendo algo.

-Abre la boca-escuché a Shiki decirme mientras posaba un Pocky entre mis labios. Yo los abrí y el lo introdujo en mi boca. Shiki y yo nos convertimos muy unidos desde que llegué aquí.

-Que aburrimiento…-dijo Aidou mientras subía sus piernas al sillón para estirarse. Al acostarse, se cruzó de piernas y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-No entiendo porque nosotros tenemos las clases suspendidas y los de la Clase Diurna siguen en sus clases-dijo Aidou con los ojos cerrados.

-Dices eso como si te estuvieses quejando, deberías estar celebrando la suspensión de las clases considerando tus notas-dije sonriendo. Al escuchar esto, Aidou abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sentó rápidamente en el sillón mirándome enojado.

-¿Y quién te crees tu para decirme eso?-dijo Aidou mientras se cruzaba de brazos enojado. Todos comenzaron a reír al igual que yo.

-No lo se, tal vez… ¿La mejor de la clase?-dije mientras sonreía de forma triunfante. Aidou me miró confundido.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo el mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia mí. Yo comencé a reír mientras sacaba de mi mochila mi cuaderno de calificaciones, entregándosela a Aidou.

Los ojos de Aidou comenzaron a escanear mis notas y observé como poco a poco su sonrisa triunfante desaparecía de su rostro y una aparecía en la mía. Rápidamente, Aidou cerró el cuaderno, me lo entregó y corrió hacia el sillón para recostarse y tomar la misma postura que antes.

-Estoy cansada de estar aquí, voy a dar un paseo-dije mientras comenzaba a dirigirme hacia la puerta, cuando de repente sentí una mano tomar mis muñecas.

-No puedes salir, estamos a plena luz del día-escuché la voz de Takuma decirme si soltar mi muñeca. El dolor, el intenso dolor del simple agarre que tenía con sus delicadas manos. Hay algunas cicatrices que nunca sanarán, tanto físicas como mentalmente. El más mínimo roce para que mis cicatrices me brinden oscuros recuerdos de mi pasado se abran paso en mi mente.

_

* * *

_

_La oscuridad era mi única compañía en este horrendo lugar al que no podría llamar nunca "Hogar". Ya estoy cansada de luchar sabiendo que es en vano, cansada de permanecer en la oscuridad sola, cansada de vivir._

_El ruido de las cadenas retumbaba en el aire. Cadenas atadas a mi cuerpo. Muñecas, tobillos, cintura y cuello. Mi piel estaba lastimada, rasgada, herida. Como si a alguien le importara._

_Nadie extrañará a alguien de la que no saben ni su existencia._

_Todo mi cuerpo estaba herido, las cadenas no habían provocado este dolor. Las cadenas son lo que menos daño me provocan ahora. _

_De repente, escucho como la puerta es abierta, haciéndose paso al sonido de risas. Malévolas risas. Unas risas que hacen que todo mi frágil cuerpo tirite de terror. Unas risas familiares que me visitan todos los días. Esas risas significan que el dolor vendrá pronto a realizarme una visita._

_Solo se que en mi interior y en mi exterior yo…estoy rota, herida, lastimada, quebrada. Y no habrá nadie que pueda curar estas heridas._

_

* * *

_

Agité mi cabeza fuertemente mientras trataba de quitarme ese recuerdo de la cabeza. Tironeé de mi mano para que la mano de Takuma soltara mi muñeca. Abracé mi muñeca a mi pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No me pasará nada, estoy acostumbrada al sol-dije y rápidamente salí de nuestros cuartos, dirigiéndome hacia la escuela en donde los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna se encontraban en plenas clases.

Comencé a caminar por los largos pasillos, recibiendo unas miradas sorprendidas y curiosas por parte de los demás alumnos. Sorprendidos de ver una alumna de la Clase Nocturna caminando a pleno día por clases.

-¡Ah Hikari-sempai, eres tan bella! ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?-se me apareció un chico de mi edad, mirándome como si fuese el amor de su vida.

-¿Sabes en que salón se encuentra Zero?-pregunté a lo que el chico dejó de sonreírme para mirarme de forma seria. El levantó su brazo y me señaló la puerta de un salón, yo le agradecí y caminé hacia esa puerta.

Luego de tocarla 3 o 4 veces escuché a la profesora avisarme que podía pasar, a lo que yo abrí la puerta e ingresé al enorme salón. Al entrar todos los alumnos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué desea, señorita?-me preguntó la profesora mientras me miraba desde los pies hasta la cabeza, viendo que yo era una alumna de la Clase Nocturna debido a que llevaba puesto el uniforme blanco.

-Lamento interrumpir su clase, profesora. Pero el director quiere hablar con uno de sus alumnos, así que quisiera saber si me permite extraer a uno de sus alumnos de su clase-dije tratando de sonar lo mejor convincente y educada que pude.

La profesora me miró por unos segundos con su ceño fruncido. Sentí como mi corazón latía fuertemente debido a la presión y a los nervios. ¿Qué pasa si ella no me cree?

-De acuerdo ¿Quién es el alumno que necesita?-me preguntó la profesora mientras me señalaba a los pupitres de los alumnos. Yo giré mi vista y comencé a escanear todos los rostros, pupitre por pupitre, hasta que me encontré con una cabeza plateada y unos fríos ojos violetas mirarme con curiosidad y sorpresa.

Yo levanté mi mano y lo señalé mientras ocultaba una leve sonrisa que se me formó en los labios al ver la expresión que tenía en su rostro. Era graciosa pero tierna.

-Kiryuu-dijo la profesora. Todos se voltearon para mirarlo a el y luego a mí. Zero resopló fuertemente mientras tomaba sus cosas y se levantaba de su mesa y caminaba hacia mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al oír ese nombre. N-n-no p-p-puede ser… ¿Es el? Es imposible, ellos son completamente distintos. Mi locura me esta matando, me esta haciendo alucinar y oír cosas raras. ¿O acaso fue real?

Vi como Zero bajaba las escaleras y comencé a comparar las apariencias…Los dos poseen el mismo color de pelo y el mismo color de ojos, pero los de Zero me miran de forma fría y desagradable, sin embargo…

-M-m-muchas gracias, profesora-dije antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y Zero. Luego de eso, los dos comenzamos a caminar en silencio, hasta que me cansé de la incomodidad entre nosotros y decidí comenzar alguna conversación.

-¿P-p-por qué ella t-t-te llamó…Kiryuu?-el nombre se escapó de mis labios con fluidez, sintiendo un calor interno recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Ese es mi apellido-dijo el de forma desinteresada. Giré mi cabeza fuertemente para mirarlo sorprendido…entonces el es….el…. cambió tanto, el ha crecido y…y…se ha vuelto más frío.

-¡Oye!-Zero me gritó quitándome de mi trance. Yo lo miré por unos segundo y luego me abalancé sobre el para poder abrazarlo fuertemente. Tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Por fin te encuentro-dije mientras lo abrazaba y me hundía en su aroma, fregando mi rostro contra su pecho. El tomó mis hombros y me alejó de el para mirarme de forma curiosa.

-No es tan difícil encontrar a alguien aquí-dijo y luego volvió a caminar en dirección hacia la oficina del director. Yo lo miré con curiosidad unos segundos y luego corrí hacia su lado.

-¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo? ¿Tanto te hago recordar a esa persona que tanto odias? ¿O es otra cosa?-pregunté, a lo que Zero dejó de caminar.

-Su raza me da asco, son unos repulsivos seres que no merecen vivir, es por eso que soy así-dijo Zero sin mirarme.

-Para tu información tu también eres uno de nosotros…-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Zero bajó su vista hacia el suelo.

-Es un error esto que soy-dijo con la vista mirando al suelo, su cabello cayendo en su rostro para cubrir sus ojos.

-¿Fuiste transformado de forma involuntaria?-pregunté casi en un susurro. Realmente tenía curiosidad de saber que le pasó a Zero, han pasado muchos años y nunca supe nada de el. El solamente se quedó callado.

De repente, en mi mente recordé algo. Hace muchos años atrás recordé que una familia de cazadores había sido asesinada, solamente quedaban sus hijos gemelos. Los cuales llevaban consigo la maldición de los gemelos.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al recordar cual era el apellido de esa familia. Mi vista se volteó para mirar a Zero mientras sentía una punzada en el pecho, un nudo se formó dentro de el y mi respiración se entrecortó.

Su familia fue la asesinada, dejándolo solamente a el con su gemelo.

Por eso el es tan frío con las personas, en especial con los vampiros, odiándose a el mismo por lo que se convirtió. El Zero que yo conocía murió junto a su familia aquel día que el purasangre asesinó a toda su familia y lo transformó.

-Zero…yo…-susurré suavemente. Zero subió su vista para mirarme de forma curiosa. Apreté mis puños contra mi pecho mientras comenzaba a tragar, tratando de hacer este nudo desaparecer.

-Yo no soy como los demás vampiros…soy diferente a ellos-dije. Observé de reojo como Zero revoleaba su vista. No creyendo ni una palabra de lo que dije.

-No soy fría como ellos, quiero tener amigos humanos y créeme que lo he tenido-dije al tiempo que subía mi vista para mirarlo a el y dedicarle una tímida sonrisa.

-Pero lo que me diferencia de ellos es que yo…nunca consumí sangre humana-dije con cierto orgullo. Alimentarse de animales es un logro para mí. Zero por un momento me miró sorprendido, pero luego volvió a mirarme de forma desinteresada.

-No me gusta que me trates como a ellos, yo soy muy diferente a ellos. Yo nunca te haría daño…-dije mientras estiraba mi mano y de forma vacilante tomaba la suya.

Zero se sorprendió debido al repentino contacto de nuestras manos. El bajó su vista para observar nuestras manos unidas. Rápidamente se alejó de mí, haciendo que nuestras manos se separen.

-De acuerdo, creo que me pasé de la línea al tomar tu mano, pero quiero que seamos amigos-dije mientras estiraba mi mano y le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, esperando que el la estreche.

-Prometo que nunca te lastimaré como lo hizo esa persona que te lastimó…yo…estaré contigo cuando necesites a alguien. Zero, conmigo puedes dejar de pretender ser alguien que no eres, alguien frío y cruel, se que en el fondo eres alguien amigable y bueno-dije sonriéndole.

_Quiero que vuelva el verdadero Zero. El que conozco. El Zero que fue mi único amigo._

Zero me miró sorprendido, con algo de curiosidad brillar en sus ojos fríos que observé que se aclararon un poco de su frialdad al oír esas palabras que dije. El bajó su vista para mirar mi mano estirada hacia el, esperando que la suya se una y formemos un pacto.

-Si quieres, nadie tiene por qué enterarse de esto. Yo…yo solamente quiero ser tu amiga-dije mirándolo a los ojos. Los ojos de Zero miraban mi mano y luego subía hasta mis ojos, rotando.

-Puedes olvidar el hecho de que también soy lo que odias, yo también olvidaré lo que eres. Podemos pretender ser lo que nosotros queramos. Yo te ayudaré a olvidar Zero, los dos olvidaremos nuestro terrible pasado y miraremos al futuro…juntos-dije mirando sus ojos llenos de confusión. Mis palabras estaban llegando profundamente a el, ya que es lo que el siempre quiso escuchar.

Personas como nosotros dos, que tuvimos un terrible pasado. Queremos escuchar palabras reales, no queremos la simpatía de los demás. Tuve un tiempo en donde también era como Zero: frío y cruel, sola, sin la ayuda y simpatía de nadie.

De repente, Zero comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, vacilando cada paso que realizaba. Su mente estaba en cortocircuito y no funcionaba de tal manera que coordinara con su cuerpo. Aparentemente su mente decía una cosa, pero su cuerpo decía otra.

Su mano comenzó a subir y a subir hasta que paró a mitad del aire y se encontraba enfrentada a la mía a pocos centímetros, casi al punto del roce. Internamente comencé a sonreír, el se esta abriendo a mi, me esta dejando entrar en su mundo, quiere que yo sea parte de su vida.

Yo me mantuve quieta mientras esperaba que el haga algún movimiento, si yo moviese la mano Zero tal vez se arrepienta. No quería presionarlo a nada. Creo que con solo el hecho de acercarse a mí y rozar nuestras manos es un gran progreso.

-¡Hikari-chan! ¡Zero-kun!-una voz chillona y alegre nos gritó. Zero saltó en su lugar asustado al tiempo que alejaba su mano de la mía y las posaba dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¡Director Cross!-grité enfadada. Si no tuviese una deuda con este hombre, el ya estaría muerto. ¡Estuvo tan cerca! ¡Nunca tendré una oportunidad como la que acabo de tener!

-¿Por qué están aquí? Hikari-chan, tu tendrías que estar en tu dormitorio y tu Zero, tendrías que estar en clase-dijo señalándonos a los dos.

-De eso quería hablar con ustedes dos. ¿Podríamos ir a su oficina? No creo que sea adecuado hablar de…ciertas cosas en el pasillo de la escuela-dijo mientras miraba el pasillo.

-¡Eres tan tierna cuando hablas así, Hikari-chan!-dijo el director mientras saltaba para abrazarme. Rápidamente me hice a un lado y el director cayó al suelo mientras comenzaba a lloriquear.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? ¿Acaso no quieres a tu padre, Hikari-chan?-preguntó el director mientras se paraba. La palabra "padre" rebotó en mi cabeza muchas veces.

-Con todo respeto señor, debo decirle que usted no es mi padre por mucho que me agradaría la idea-dije mientras reía suavemente, creo que tenerlo a el como padre sería algo divertido, es imposible aburrirse con este hombre.

-¿Podemos terminar con esto rápido?-preguntó Zero cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba al piso. Puedo ver que no quería mirarme debido a lo que pasó hace unos segundos.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a clases para poder dormir?-dije en tono humorístico. Zero resopló fuertemente y comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del director.

El director y yo nos miramos unos segundos y luego comenzamos a correr para caminar junto a Zero.

Al llegar a la oficina, cerré la puerta detrás de mí sin antes mirar por si alguien nos estaba siguiendo en caso de que alguien quisiera escuchar la conversación o algo parecido.

-De acuerdo ¿De qué quieres hablar?-preguntó el director mientras se sentaba en su silla detrás de su escritorio. Yo me acerqué hacia la mesa y me incliné hacia delante.

-Quiero saber por qué suspendió las clases de la Clase Nocturna-dije mientras posaba mi mano en el escritorio, apoyando el peso en ese brazo para sentirme más cómoda al incitarme.

-No es importante saber…-comenzó el director pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Si que lo es. Como alumna de esa clase tengo que decir que nosotros también tenemos derecho a estudiar al igual que los humanos, ¿Acaso la suspensión de las clases se debe a el contenido de la carta?-pregunté a lo que el director me miró sorprendido.

-¿Leíste la carta?-preguntó el seriamente. Yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida al escuchar lo que dije, pero rápidamente volví a mi postura natural y negué con la cabeza.

-No señor, pero desde la llegada de la carta nuestras clases fueron suspendida. He llegado a la conclusión de que se encuentran relacionadas-dije tratando de sonar lo más lógica posible.

-Pronto tu sabrás por qué Hikari, tu y tus compañeros-dijo el mirando seriamente a Zero. Volteé mi vista y Zero se encontraba mirando la pared.

-De acuerdo, entonces me retiro-dije mientras me volteaba hacia la puerta para tomar el pomo, pero antes de que la abriese el director me llamó.

-¿Te importaría llevar estos libros a la biblioteca?-me preguntó el director mientras sacaba una enorme pila de unos enorme libros. Yo asentí mientras me acercaba al escritorio y los tomaba en mi mano.

-¿Alguien podría abrir la puerta por mí? Tengo las manos…ocupadas-dije al ver que sostenía los libros con las dos manos. Zero se acercó a mí y abrió la puerta por mí. Yo lo miré y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Para mi desgracia, la pila era tan grande que también tapaba parte de mi vista. Así que cuando estaba saliendo de la oficina alguien estaba a punto de ingresar y yo al no ver debido a la enorme pila, provocó que los dos chocáramos y cayéramos al suelo junto a los libros.

Dolió bastante caer de espaldas, pero lo que más dolió fue cuando algunos libros cayeron sobre mí. Para mi suerte, si es así a lo que debo llamarlo, solamente fueron 3 libros los que cayeron sobre mí y el resto cayeron al suelo.

Quité los libros que se encontraban sobre mí para poder sentarme mientras me fregaba la espalda suavemente, tratando de que el dolor sanara pronto. Algo que sucederá ya que los vampiros sanamos muy rápido.

De repente, escuché unos sonidos extraños de alguien quejándose y recordé que choqué contra alguien, provocando que saltara en mi lugar y me arrodille mientras pedía disculpas.

-¡Por favor, discúlpame! No te vi debido a que la enorme pila tapaba mi vista y también soy muy torpe, si te encuentras herido yo misma te llevaré a la enfermería-dije cerrando los ojos. La persona rió levemente, una risa femenina.

-No importa, yo tampoco te vi y también soy torpe, déjame ayudarte-dijo ella mientras se reía. Abrí mis ojos y yo también comencé a juntar mis libros. Al terminar me paré y la persona puso los libros frente de mí.

-Gracias, y perdóname de vuelta-dije mientras tomaba los libros de la mano de ella y allí pude ver quien es la persona con la que choqué.

Ella se ve de tener alrededor mi edad, tal vez 1 o 2 años menor que yo. Su cabello castaño claro es extremadamente largo ya que este llegaba a su pequeña cintura. Sus ojos eran marrones como los míos. Se encontraba sonriéndome una hermosa sonrisa. Es extremadamente bella.

Vampiro.

La niña me miró unos segundos confundida. Aparentemente ella estaba analizándome de la misma manera que yo estaba haciendo y ella también se dio cuenta de que somos de la misma especie, así que me dedicó una sonrisa y observé que, efectivamente, unos colmillos se hacían paso entre sus labios.

-¿Eres de la Clase Nocturna?-preguntó ella sonriéndome. Yo asentí levemente mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Raramente, sintiéndome cómoda frente a su presencia.

-¿Vienes a inscribirte a la clase?-pregunté. Ella rió.

-Más bien a re-inscribirme-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí. Lo más extraño fue que yo no reaccioné, solamente esperé a que ella se acercara. Con cualquier otro extraño habría reaccionado y a estas alturas estaría en posición de ataque.

-Asistía a esta escuela, pero por razones personales tuve que dejarla por un tiempo, pero he vuelto-dijo ella sonriéndome. Yo la miré confundida mientras comenzaba a pensar rápidamente en la situación.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al tiempo que en mi cerebro se escuchó un pequeño "clic" y todo se centró a una conclusión. ¡Ella es la persona que dejó la carta!

Rápidamente giré mi vista para mirar a Zero y al director. Los ojos del director se encontraban abiertos como dos platos. Su mandíbula inferior prácticamente estaba tirada en el suelo. Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue la expresión de Zero: sus ojos reflejaban dolor, odio, angustia y tristeza.

Una de sus manos que antes se encontraba escondida en los bolsillos de sus pantalones se había escondido dentro de su chaqueta. Está tanteando al arma. Eso quiere decir que algo andaba mal y que había peligro.

Giré mi vista de vuelta para mirar a la hermosa adolescente, la cual estaba mirando intensamente a Zero. Los ojos demuestran tantos sentimientos. En el caso de la niña podía ver arrepentimiento con un toque de tristeza pero felicidad.

-¿Podría saber quién eres?-le pregunté cortésmente a la adolescente, la cual al escuchar mi voz agitó su cabeza, saliendo de su trance, y me miró. Sus labios se abrieron pero no salió ninguna respuesta ya que fue interrumpida por otra persona ingresando a la oficina.

-¡Aquí estas!-

Mis ojos giraron para ver a la persona y allí fue cuando perdí el control de mi mente totalmente.

El mundo se detuvo.

Siento como no existe nadie más que nosotros dos, nadie más.

No se si estoy alucinando, ¿Acaso esto es real? ¿O ya perdí la cordura totalmente? Siento que estoy al borde del colapso mental.

El… ¡esta aquí!

Un revoltijo de emociones recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Sentí el amor volver a mí. El amor que el me brindó desde pequeños, cuando el cuidaba de mí mientras éramos solamente nosotros dos contra el mundo, sin ayuda de nadie. El que siempre se preocupaba por mí, el que me enseñó tantas cosas.

Pero luego ese amor se volvió negro y se transformó en odio. El me dejó. Me abandonó. Tuve que enfrentar al mundo yo sola. Se olvidó de mí. No se puede dejar a una niña sola en el mundo, suceden cosas horribles. Gracias a el soy el desastre que soy. El me convirtió en un ser miserable, el fue quien desgarró mi alma, me abandonó, dejándome sola con ese monstruo que me hizo cosas terribles.

-Estaba preocupado por ti-escuché su dulce voz hablar…pero no eran para mí esas dulces palabras. Eran para el ángel que estaba a su lado, con quien estaba hablando hace unos pocos segundos.

Esta igual como yo lo recuerdo. Su rostro aparece en mis sueños todas las noches hasta el día de hoy, por mucho que tratara de olvidarlo el fue, es y será parte de mí.

Su elegante estructura ósea lo hacía ver como a un Dios. Con el tiempo que el fue creciendo, ese rostro ya no es el de un niño. Es el de un hombre.

Su altura es notable, con el tiempo siguió creciendo más y más. El siempre fue más alto que yo.

Su oscura cabellera se encontraba desarreglada, su cabello también creció. A el siempre le gusto tener el cabello largo y desarreglado. Recuerdo las veces en que yo traté de arreglarlo, pero el luego metía su mano en su cabello y se lo desarreglaba.

Sus ojos siguen iguales. Única cosa que no cambió de el.

Observé como el ángel a su lado mueve sus labios, pero ningún sonido sale de ellos. Mi mente estaba jugándome un truco, no podía pensar de forma racional, todo esto parece irreal. Nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver.

De repente, el sube la vista para mirar al director y a Zero. Su vista siguió pasando por toda la habitación cuando el me mira con cierto desinterés y se acerca hacia mí, aparentemente no miró bien ya que no se ha dado cuenta de quien soy. Mi cuerpo se mantuvo en su lugar, sin poder mover un solo músculo de el. Tenía tantas emociones recorrer mi cuerpo que hacían que no respondiera.

Al acercarse a mí el toma mi mano. Un golpe de electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir su mano tocar la mía. El lo sintió también ya que miró nuestras manos de forma curiosa.

-Debes ser una alumna nueva de la Clase Nocturna. Debido a mi ausencia no pude darte la bienvenida de manera apropiada. Yo soy el presidente de la clase. Mi nombre es…-comenzó el, pero yo lo interrumpí al sentir como su nombre salía de mis labios como si fuese vómito.

-Kaname…-

* * *

**dun dun duuun!!! =P  
X FIN VOLVIEROON!! estaran pensando, no? jejeje sabia que algunos de ustedes los extrañaban XD  
espero que les haya gustado MUCHISISISISIIIIISIMOO y que me dejen lindos reviews no??  
ii si quieren dejar algunas sugerencias tambien son aceptadas, soy de mente abierta^^**

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR UN REVIEW Y NOS VEMOS EL LUNES CON OTRO CAPITULO^^


	10. Capitulo 10:Reacciones y unión

**Capitulo 10:Reacciones y unión.**

_(Zero)_

Navajas.

Millones de navajas incrustándose.

Sentí la presión en el y el dolor de millones de navajas clavándose en mi corazón mientras mis ojos recorrían todo su rostro. Sabía que reaccionaría así, sabía que su presencia provocaría tanto dolor en mí.

Pero yo solamente ansío verla, sin importar el dolor, la tristeza, la traición.

Se encuentra igual a la última vez que estuvimos juntos aquella vez en el techo de la escuela. El mismo rostro infantil e inocente. Igual de pequeña y frágil apariencia. Misma mirada repleta de alegría. Su cabellera creció, todavía me es extraño reconocerla con el cabello tan largo.

Por mucho que todos hubiesen dicho que se transformó en una criatura hermosa no tienen ni idea. Ella siempre lo fue, nadie pudo ver lo que yo veía en ella.

"_La Yuki que Zero conoce no existe más ya que…la Yuki vampiro la ha devorado"_

Esas palabras rebotaron en mis oídos y rápidamente metí mi mano dentro de mi chaqueta, tanteando la fría arma. Yuki me miró con tristeza y arrepentimiento, pero ella sabía muy bien que yo cumpliría con mi promesa.

-¿Podría saber quién eres?-escuché a Hikari preguntarle a ella luego de verme tantear el arma. Ella sabe que algo anda mal, se que lo sabe.

-¡Aquí estas!-

Las apuñaladas de las navajas habían cesado, ya que luego de que esta persona ingresó a la oficina, múltiples navajas repletas de veneno comenzaron a incrustarse profundamente en mi corazón.

Escuché un gritó ahogado. Hikari se encontraba petrificada, pegada al suelo, completamente tiesa mientras miraba horrorizada como Kuran se acercaba hacia Yuki y posaba su asquerosa mano sobre su delicado hombro.

Cerré mi mano formando un puño al tiempo que mi mano oculta en la chaqueta apretaba fuertemente el arma, pero me contuve en sacarla. Yo solamente me concentré en la mirada aterrorizada de Hikari.

-Estaba preocupado por ti-escuché como el monstruo le dice a Yuki, pero yo solamente miraba como los ojos de Hikari se aclaraban mientras sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba, mirando con cariño la escena.

Pero luego su cuerpo se tensó rápidamente, casi al instante. En sus ojos vi un gran cambio. Estos se oscurecieron con odio y tristeza. Mi mano apretando cada vez más el arma, pero sin sacarla.

Luego de unas palabras de Yuki, Kuran subió la vista y miró al director para dedicarle una desagradable sonrisa. Luego el me mira a mí fijamente, nuestros ojos emanando el odio hacia el otro. Finalmente, el quitó su mirada de la mía y miró con mirada aburrida a Hikari unos segundos y luego se acercó hacia ella para tomar su mano entre la suya.

Mis dientes chocaron fuertemente al apretar mi mandíbula y tensar mis músculos.

-Debes ser una alumna nueva de la Clase Nocturna. Debido a mi ausencia no pude darte la bienvenida de manera apropiada. Yo soy el presidente de la clase. Mi nombre es…-comenzó Kuran, pero sorprendente no pudo finalizar.

-Kaname…-su voz salió en un suspiro, su voz ronca. Sentí como los demás, incluyéndome, nos sorprendíamos al ver la escena. Kuran la miró unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Cierto, ¿Acaso podría saber tu nombre?-preguntó el mientras acercaba sus labios hacia su mano pero antes de que ni siquiera rozara su mano, ella la quitó rápidamente. Kuran la miró sorprendido.

-No me toques…-dijo Hikari mirándolo asustada mientras abrazaba la mano que Kuran sostenía a su pecho. Mentalmente sonreí al ver esta escena.

-¿Qué te sucede, Hikari?-preguntó el director, a lo que ella volteó su vista para mirarlo asustada y con arrepentimiento en sus ojos, como si ella no quisiera que el revelara su nombre.

-¿H-H-Hikari…?-susurró Kuran. Todos volteamos nuestras vistas para encontrarnos con un muy asustado Kuran, petrificado, sorprendido y arrepentido. Sus ojos mirando a Hikari como si estuviese visto un fantasma.

¿Qué sucede?

-No digas mi nombre…suena desagradable proviniendo de ti-dijo Hikari mientras apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula y sus puños. Kuran la miró como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en la espalda.

-Ha pasado tanto…tiempo, tu estas…aquí…viva…-dijo el mientras la miraba, sus ojos recorriendo cada rincón de ella.

-Y no gracias a ti, maldito traidor-dijo ella mientras lo miraba con odio. Veneno saliendo de cada palabra que ella decía.

De repente, Yuki se acercó hacia Hikari mirándola curiosamente.

-¿Tu quién eres y por qué llamas así a Kaname? El no te ha hecho nada-dijo ella, obviamente defendiendo a su amado sin saber los motivos por el cual ella actúa así.

-¡Nadie! ¡Yo soy nada para el! ¡Y el tampoco es nadie para mí!-gritó ella eufóricamente mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire. Yuki solamente la siguió mirando de forma curiosa.

-¡Ella merece saberlo!-gritó Kuran mientras caminaba y se posaba a un lado de Yuki y rodeaba su cintura con su mano. Hikari comenzó a reír.

-Siempre será ella ¿Cierto?... ¡Siempre fue ella, nunca fui yo! ¡Siempre te interesaste por ella! ¡Yo siempre me comporté como todos querían y aún así siempre era ella!-gritó fuertemente mientras señalaba a Yuki la cual se encontraba sorprendida.

-Hikari…-susurró Kuran mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante. Ella al ver esto, comenzó a retroceder más y más, alejándose de el.

-No te acerques…no…aléjate…-eran algunas de las palabras que salían en un susurro de sus labios mientras ella retrocedía a medida que Kuran se adelantaba.

Su espalda chocó contra mi pecho suavemente, sintiendo como su mano se aferraba a la manga de mi chaqueta. Tironeando levemente de forma temblorosa, tratándome de decir que moviera mi otra mano y la sacara de mi chaqueta para poder terminar con esta situación.

Kaname siguió y siguió acercándose hacia nosotros, estirando su mano hacia ella. Ella subió su vista para mirarme con desesperación mientras apretaba más y más fuerte mi manga.

Cuando Kuran estiró su mano para tocar su mejilla, mis instintos actuaron por si solos y me desprendí del agarre de Hikari para tomar su muñeca y tirar de ella, escondiéndola detrás de mí mientras que mi mano que se encontraba escondida en mi chaqueta salió a la luz con el arma.

-Si tratas de acercarte a ella, te agujereo la frente-dije mientras apuntaba directamente n la cabeza de Kuran, la frente para ser más específicos. El solamente siguió mirando a Hikari, la cual miraba sobre mi hombro.

-Sabes que eso no me puede dañar-dijo el mientras me sonreía con victoria. Yo solamente resoplé.

-Puedo intentarlo-dije mientras cargaba el arma. Sentí como una mano apretaba la mano que yo tenía libre. No tuve que bajar mi vista para saber que esa mano que abrazaba la mía era la de Hikari.

-¡Zero!-gritó Yuki mientras corría y se posaba en frente de Kuran, tapándolo con su pequeño cuerpo. Mi cuerpo tiritó al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, extrañando por varios meses esa voz pronunciar mí nombre.

Sentí un brazo rodear mi cuerpo y abrazar mi pecho, aferrándome más hacia el cuerpo que se encontraba detrás de mí mientras que con la otra mano, Hikari se encontraba tomando mi mano que no tenía el arma.

-¡Aléjate de ella, Kiryuu!-gritó Kuran mientras rodeaba a Yuki y se enfrentaba a mí. Yo puse mi dedo en el gatillo, listo para disparar.

-Creo que eres tú el que debe alejarse de ella…-dije mientras sonreía de forma victoriosa. El me miró unos segundos y en un pestañeo, Kuran me rodeó y sentí como el calor del cuerpo de Hikari se alejaba.

Rápidamente me volteé para observar con horror como Kuran tenía a Hikari atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, tomándola por los hombros fuertemente. Sus ojos rojos brillando con odio.

-¡Tu solo me obedecerás a mí y yo te ordeno que te alejes de el!-gritó el mientras apretaba fuertemente sus hombros a lo que Hikari se retorcía ante el fuerte agarre, yo solamente comencé a caminar hacia ellos lentamente tratando de no ser detectado.

-¡Tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes! ¡Nunca obedeceré las órdenes de nadie y menos de ti, maldito traicionero! ¡Aléjate de mí, no me toques!-gritó Hikari mientras comenzaba a moverse frenéticamente, luego de eso comenzó solamente a gritar. Ninguna otra oración coherente saliendo de sus labios, solamente gritos.

Kuran solamente se mantuvo tieso, mirando sorprendido a Hikari gritar hasta que Yuki corrió hasta ellos y de un fuerte tirón, logró alejarlo del fuerte agarre que tenía sobre los pequeños hombros de Hikari.

Entre los gritos de Hikari, otro sonido logró llamar mi atención. Mi vista se encontraba mirando las ventanas, los vidrios siendo más específico. Lugar en donde una pequeña rajadura se acabó de formar.

Miré más de cerca y esta rajadura comenzaba a esparcirse más y más, agrandándose. Todo esto a medida que los gritos de Hikari aumentaban más y más, y allí fue que mis instintos actuaron solos y corrí hacia ella al oír como los vidrios explotaban fuertemente.

Rápidamente me encontraba enfrentado a Hikari, la cual dejó de gritar al momento de la explosión, la empujé fuertemente contra la pared y luego de acercarme a ella hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen unidos, la rodeé con mis brazos para protegerla de los vidrios.

A medida que el sonido de los vidrios rotos caer al suelo cesaron, comencé a relajarme más sabiendo que el peligro ya había terminado y que ya los vidrios no podrían dañar a nadie.

Unos segundos después, cuando ya había silencio, giré mi cabeza. Allí me encontré con la oficina hecha un desastre, las hojas del escritorio habían volado luego de que las ventanas explotaran. Las ventanas estaban destruidas y sus vidrios se encontraban esparcidos por todo el suelo.

El director se encontraba escondido debajo de su mesa mientras que Kuran había abrazado a Yuki y se arrodillaron en el suelo mientras seguían abrazados, varios vidrios se encontraban en sus ropas.

El director salió de debajo de su mesa mientras que Kuran y Yuki se paraban y comenzaban a quitarse los trozos restantes del vidrio.

Yo giré mi vista y la bajé para mirar a Hikari. Ella se encontraba mirando a la nada, sus ojos se encontraban apagados, como si perdiesen su brillo, como si estuviesen…sin vida.

Ella se encontraba temblando frenéticamente, mientras que sus manos se encontraban rodeándose a sí misma, como hace un pequeño niño cuando trata de protegerse.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunté mientras la miraba confundido. Ella subió su vista para mirarme con esos ojos apagados.

-Zero…-susurró ella antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar su cuerpo caer. Mis reflejos actuaron rápidamente y estiré mis brazos y la atrapé. La miré unos segundos antes de posar una de mis manos en su espalda y la otra en sus piernas para poder alzarla y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-La llevaré a la enfermería-dije mientras estaba a punto de salir, pero antes de hacerlo giré mi cuerpo para mirar a la pareja mirarme sorprendidos.

-La próxima vez que te acerques a ella, no estará Yuki para que la uses como escudo-dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y luego giré mi cuerpo y salí de la oficina con Hikari en brazos mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela.

Al llegar a la enfermería, me acerqué a una de las camas y logré acostarla sin antes quitarle la chaqueta escolar para que duerma más cómoda. Luego de acostarla, la cubrí con unas sábanas para lograr que su cuerpo dejara de temblar.

Después de observarla dormir unos segundos, tomé una silla y la posé a un lado de la cama para poder sentarme. Miré hacia la puerta de la enfermería unos segundos y luego de observar que nadie se encontraba allí, giré mi vista y tomé su mano entre la mía.

Todo esto es muy extraño, todo lo que esta pasando, cada segundo de esto es cada vez más raro. ¿De dónde rayos Hikari conoce a Kuran y a Yuki?

Al parecer ella no quería verlo, tal vez el le hizo algo que la dañó a ella o… ¡Tal vez el este relacionado con su pérdida de memoria! Puede ser, ya que fue el mismo caso que con Yuki. Y si es el caso entonces hay que considerar que ella apareció repleta de sangre… Diablos, ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando?

Lo único que debería haber hecho era darle un balazo en medio de la frente a Yuki. Al caer muerta mataría a Kuran y finalmente, giraría mi cuerpo para poder matar a Hikari. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al imaginarme tal escena, yo disparándole a Hikari la cual me miraba aterrorizada.

Otro pensamiento que se me cruza, es el por qué la protegí sabiendo lo que ella es. Una vampiro. Mi misión siempre fue aniquilarlos, pero ella me esta demostrando que ella es diferente a los demás.

Ella no es fría como ellos, sino alguien amigable y sonriente persona. No se siente esa aura extraña que ellos provocan, debo admitir que hasta yo me siento bastante cómodo estando a su alrededor aunque no lo demuestre.

La forma en la que ella me trata, las cosas que ella me dijo hoy en aquel pasillo escolar. Realmente me llegaron, creo que hasta estaba considerando aceptar su oferta. Sus palabras son exactamente las que siempre quise oír aunque no provenientes de ella.

Pero igual me llegaron. Los dos sufrimos algo terrible en nuestras vidas que nos ayudó a madurar y nos dejó una terrible cicatriz en nuestros corazones que nunca sanarán. Es normal que los dos estemos cómodos el uno con el otro, sabemos como se siente el otro, sabemos cuales son las palabras de consuelo que nos ayudarían realmente. Algo que ella uso en mi contra.

Irónico ¿Cierto? Saber que yo estoy formando una extraña amistad con lo que yo más odio en el mundo…luego de Kuran. Otra cosa en común. Nuestro odio mutuo hacia Kuran.

Siento como la mano de Hikari aprieta fuertemente la mía, provocando que salga de mi trance y la mirase dormir. Pensando en lo alterada que se encontraba hace unos pocos segundos y en lo pacífica que se ve ahora.

Lo único que se es que esto es algo inevitable, el sentimiento es mutuo y aunque por mucho que tratara alejarme, termina uniéndonos aún más fuerte.

* * *

**WOW!! ESTO SE PONE CADA VEZ MAS EXCITANTE NO?? JIJI  
dejen sus reviews dciendo si les gusto o no, soy de mente abierta y me gustaria saber de sus opiniones si??**

**NOS VEMOS EL OTRO LUNES CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA^^**


	11. Capitulo 11:Descubrimiento

**Capitulo 11: Descubrimiento**

_(Hikari)_

_Cerré la puerta de casa detrás de mí con silencio y cautela mientras me aventuraba al bosque repleto de nieve mientras seguía una figura delante de mí._

_Caminamos por la blanca nieve dejando nuestras huellas detrás de nosotros a cada paso que dábamos. Tengo que ser silenciosa si no me descubrirá y se enfadará conmigo._

_A lo lejos comienza a aparecer una enorme y elegante casa. Aparentemente aquí es donde siempre el viene. _

_El se acerca a la puerta y la toca unas cuantas veces mientras mira en varias direcciones. Aparentemente no debería estar allí. Yo me escondí detrás de un árbol._

_-¡Que suerte que viniste! Yuki no para de preguntar por ti, Kaname-escuché una voz hablar. Asomé mi cabeza sobre el árbol para poder ver a un hombre en la puerta sonreírle a Kaname._

_El solamente asintió y luego los dos ingresaron a la enorme mansión. Yo al ver que entraron corrí rápidamente hacia una de las ventanas para poder espiar adentro._

_Allí me encontré con una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños casi rojizos con una mini versión de ella en brazos. Tal vez su hija. Tendrá 2 o 3 años menos que yo._

_Miré a las dos con envidia, sabiendo que yo nunca podría tener algo cercano a eso, mamá me dejó sola desde que nací sin explicación alguna._

_-¡Papá!-la puerta se abrió y la niña gritó al ver al hombre ingresar por ella. La niña se levantó del regazo de su madre y corrió hacia su padre, el cual la esperaba arrodillado en el suelo con sus brazos abiertos._

_-Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa, hija-dijo el hombre mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos y se sentaba junto a la mujer con la niña en su regazo. La niña al escuchar eso miró con curiosidad a su padre, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa antes de que la puerta se abriera de vuelta._

_Los ojos de la niña y los míos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a Kaname ingresar por ella. La niña saltó del regazo de su padre y corrió hacia Kaname, el cual la esperaba con los brazos abiertos al igual que su padre lo había hecho._

_Sentí como mi corazón se comprimía al ver la imagen feliz de Kaname al sentir a la pequeña niña en sus brazos mientras la alzaba y se sentaba en otro sillón con ella en su regazo._

_¿Qué esta sucediendo?_

_-¡Volviste, hermano!-gritó la pequeña niña mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. ¿Q-q-qué? ¿H-h-hermano? Eso no es posible, ¿Por qué lo llama así? No hay ninguna similitud entre ellos, no existe ningún lazo que los une como nosotros. Nada._

_-Prometo no dejarte, Yuki. Mi Yuki-dijo Kaname mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con la larga cabellera de la niña._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué me hace esto? _

_Sentí como mi corazón se comprimía más y más. Como si un millón de dagas fuesen clavadas en el mientras miraba con tristeza la escena. Como el la tocaba con ternura. Como el le sonreía y aclamaba que era de el._

_¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo siempre fui una buena chica, siempre me comporté como los demás querían y aún así nunca recibía el cariño. El cariño que esta niña recibe. Creí que por lo menos el era el único que me quería, pero veo que no debo ilusionarme._

_Sentí algo húmedo y frío recorrer mi mejilla y acerqué mi mano y la toqué, sintiendo como varias lágrimas se derramaban de mis ojos. ¿Por qué reacciono así? Era de esperarse que me pasaría esto así, que terminaría sola._

_Volví a subir mi vista para mirar dentro de la ventana, solo que esta vez el sentimiento cambió a odio. El odio que siento hacia la niña por haberme quitado lo que más amaba en este mundo. Mirando con odio como Kaname la proclama ella mientras juegan juntos. Mirando con odio a sus padres llamarlo "hijo"_

_Y allí mismo me hice una promesa._

_Nunca lloraré por nadie, nunca me acercaré a nadie de esa manera como para volver a llorar. No dejaré que me vuelvan a traicionar de esta manera. Nunca derramaré ni una sola lagrima por una persona. _

_Nunca más._

_Llorar es para débiles._

_

* * *

_

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente al sentir un dulce aroma golpear mi nariz. Traté de moverme, pero siento como no responde debido a mi cansancio.

Miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro, en lo que yo considero, la enfermería de la escuela. ¿Qué sucedió?

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente al recordar lo que sucedió. Recordando el momento en el que Yuki aparecía en la puerta y chocaba contra mí, como hablamos entre las dos, cuando Kaname apareció.

Sentí como el intenso dolor de las dagas a mi corazón volvía al ver como el se preocupaba por ella. Como había sucedido en mi sueño, como cuando los vi por primera vez por aquella ventana.

Sentí movimiento en mi cama a lo que yo bajé mi vista y abrí los ojos al ver con lo que me encontré. Una cabellera plateada se encontraba recostada en el borde de mi cama mientras se escuchaba una tranquila respiración.

-Zero…-dije mientras acercaba mi rostro para mirar como su cabeza se encontraba hundida en el colchón de mi cama. Estiré mi mano para poder acariciar su suave cabellera platinada.

Bajé mi vista para poder mirar nuestras manos unidas. Las miré por unos segundos mientras cerraba mis ojos y disfrutaba el familiar momento de nuestras manos unidas.

Respiré hondo y allí un dulce aroma hizo que volviese a abrir mis ojos. El aroma que me hizo despertar. Comencé a mirar en varias direcciones, olfateando lo más posible. Hasta que finalmente encontré su centro: Zero.

Me levanté de la cama lentamente para no poder despertar a Zero y solté mi mano de el. Me acerqué a el mientras con suavidad tomaba sus hombros y tiraba de el para que el se pudiese sentar en la silla. Sus ojos siguieron cerrados.

Miré su rostro durmiendo por unos segundos, nunca lo había visto así. Tan tranquilo. Me es extraño verlo así de relajado luego de verlo con esa expresión fría tanto tiempo. Tan pacífico.

Mi vista bajó hacia su chaqueta, la cual se encontraba entreabierta. Acerqué mis manos y con mucho cuidado logré quitársela sin que el se despertara, dejándolo en su corbata, su chaleco y su remera.

Luego de desatar su corbata, mis dedos comenzaron a desabrochar lentamente el chaleco, dejándolo solamente en una remera blanca que va por debajo de la chaqueta del uniforme. En este caso blanca.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar mientras tomaba el borde de la remera y comenzaba a tironear hacia arriba lentamente, tratando de no levantar a Zero ya que sería una pena luego de verlo así de tranquilo.

Finalmente, logré quitar su remera, dejándolo solamente en sus pantalones y sin nada cubriendo su pecho y allí fue cuando el dulce aroma golpeó con más fuerza e intensidad sobre mí. Haciendo que tambaleara un poco pero luego logré acostumbrarme.

Me encontraba a punto de tocar el hombro de Zero, cuando una repentina mano tomó la mía para detenerme, provocando que salte de mi lugar levemente asustada. Bajé mi vista y observé como los ojos de Zero se encontraban mirándome.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-me preguntó el con frialdad. Mientras bajaba su vista para poder mirar su ropa tirada en el suelo. Yo también la miré y sentí como me sonrojaba levemente.

-N-n-n-no pienses mal…e-e-es q-q-que tu…b-b-bueno no te quería despertar y…-comencé a decir pero me encontraba tan avergonzada que no podía hablar con coherencia.

Zero soltó mi muñeca y trató de pararse, pero luego observé como gritó fuertemente y caía sobre la cama y allí fue cuando me encontré viendo como en la espalda de Zero había varios vidrios incrustados en él. Provocando que su espalda sangrara.

Con cautela me acerqué hacia el y posaba mi mano sobre uno de los vidrios incrustados, pero la mano de Zero me detuvo de vuelta.

-No te haré daño. Estas herido, tienes vidrios incrustados en la espalda. Si no te los saco puede empeorara-dije mientras miraba a Zero, el cual no se encontraba muy cómodo con la situación.

-Puedo controlarme Zero, como ya te dije antes no probé la sangr humana-dije mientras le sonreía. El me miró unos segundos y lentamente soltó mi muñeca.

-De acuerdo, esto dolerá un poco pero prometo que lo haré lo más rápido posible. Créeme que se lo que es estar así y lo mejor es hacerlo rápido-dije mientras comenzaba a quitar los vidrios de la espalda sangrienta de Zero. Observé como el apretaba fuertemente la almohada mientras hundía su rostro en ella.

-¿Qué te pasó?-me preguntó el mientras seguía apretando fuertemente la almohada. Yo lo miré curiosa y confundida.

-Dijiste que sabes lo que es estar así, ¿Qué te paso?-preguntó el a lo que lo miré extrañada por unos segundos, ¿Realmente quiere saber algo de mí? Esto es un gran proceso.

-Yo…-comencé pero luego el recuerdo volvió a mi mente.

_

* * *

_

_Me paré nuevamente para volver a ser golpeada en el estómago, cayendo de vuelta al suelo. _

_Siempre es así. _

_-Vamos inútil, defiéndete-me dijo uno de ellos mientras me volvía a golpear con fuerza. Esta vez caí al suelo y no pude levantarme, provocando que el hombre se pusiera furioso._

_-¡Levántate!-gritó el, pero yo solamente permanecí tendida en el suelo, agonizando del dolor pero nunca llorando, prometí nunca volver a llorar para demostrar mi debilidad y la cumpliré._

_De repente, siento como el hombre me toma por los hombros y me eleva en el aire por unos segundos. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, sus ojos mirándome con odio._

_El hombre me arrojó fuertemente contra una pared y caí con fuerza al suelo. El hombre se alejó más de mí y cerró la puerta tras el, dejándome en la oscuridad sola nuevamente._

_Traté de moverme, algo que siempre era inútil debido a la dolorosa golpiza. Un punzante dolor se encontraba en mi costado y al bajar mi vista me encontré con mi brazo sangrando rápidamente._

_Miré mi brazo y luego al suelo con cuidado y pude ver varios destellos en el. Pequeños vidrios se encontraban dispersos por toda el área y al caer algunos se incrustaron dentro de mi piel._

_Con suavidad me senté en el frío suelo mientras tomaba los vidrios y comenzaba a tirar de ellos, provocando que la sangre saliera más y más, hasta manchar el suelo de rojo…_

_

* * *

_

-¿Si?-escuché la voz de Zero, provocando que salga de mi trance en el recuerdo. Agité mi cabeza lentamente y volvía mis ojos a la espalda lastimada de Zero.

-Yo…tropecé sobre una jarra de cristal y caí sobre ella-dije mientras trataba de sacar los vidrios de su espalda.

-Tuve que quitar los vidrios rápido o si no la piel cicatrizaría sobre ellos y lastimaría algún órgano interno-dije mientras me alejaba de Zero y me acercaba a un gabinete y al abrirlo, saqué algunas bandas y gasas junto a un desinfectante.

-Esto arderá un poco, pero ayudará a desinfectar tus heridas-dije al tiempo que tomaba algodón y ponía un poco de desinfectante. Al hacerlo lo posé sobre las heridas de Zero, el cual golpeó fuertemente la almohada mientras sus músculos se tensaban al sentir el ardor.

-Lo siento…pronto terminará-dije mientras pasaba el algodón por toda su espalda. Luego tomé las gasas y las bandas y tapé todas las heridas de su espalda.

-Listo, terminé-dije mientras tomaba las mantas y cubría con cuidado a Zero para que no sintiese frío.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí? Yo no hice otra cosa más que tratarte mal-dijo el mientras vi como su cuerpo se relajaba al sentir el calor de las sábanas.

-Sin mencionar apuntarme con un arma-dije mientras reía levemente. Zero resopló suavemente, sonó más como una risita pero conociendo a Zero no creo.

-Pero todo esto es mi culpa, así que creo que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Para algo estamos los amigos, ¿Cierto, Riou-kun?-pregunté y luego abrí mis ojos y tapé mi boca rápidamente, tratando de tapar lo que acabo de decir.

Zero me miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido. Diablos, me descubrió.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-me preguntó el mientras me miraba. Yo bajé la vista mientras me sentaba en la silla. Comencé a juguetear con mis manos con nervios.

-¿De dónde oíste ese nombre?-me preguntó el. Yo solamente subí mi vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos mientras mordía mi labio inferior, tratando de suprimir las palabras que querían salir de ellos.

-De un niño que no sabía pronunciar bien su apellido…-dije casi susurrando. Zero abrió más sus ojos mientras me miraba.

-¿Cómo lo escuchaste?-me preguntó el. Lo miré por unos segundos mientras formulaba mi respuesta.

-Porque yo…conocía a ese niño-al tiempo que esas palabras salieron de mis labios, Zero soltó un fuerte suspiro de sorpresa mientras me miraba. Sentí como su mirada recorría todo mi rostro.

-¿K-K-K-Kari…?-susurró el mientras me miraba sorprendido. Yo lo miré mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, asegurándole su pregunta.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Riou-kun-Rápidamente, Zero apoyó sus manos en la cama y se levantó lentamente para poder sentarse y mirarme de forma más cómoda.

-Yo también me sorprendí al saber que eras tú-dije mientras jugueteaba con mi cabello de forma nerviosa al sentir la mirada sorprendida de Zero mirándome.

-Por eso reaccionaste así en el pasillo, supiste que era yo…-dijo Zero mirándome. Yo solamente asentí mientras me levantaba y me sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no volviste nunca más?-preguntó el mientras bajaba su vista con tristeza. Yo subí mi vista para mirarlo tristemente.

-Se que rompí nuestra promesa, pero yo también pensé en ti desde que nos separaron-dije mientras tomaba su brazo.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta-dijo el mientras alejaba su brazo de mi mano. Yo lo miré herida.

-Fui transferida…con otra familia. Fue todo muy rápido, sin mencionar que nadie me lo había informado. Pero lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos de vuelta-dije mientras lo miraba de forma sonriente.

-Me sentí tan solo luego de que te fuiste-dijo Zero mientras bajaba su vista para que su cabello cubriese su rostro.

-Yo pensé toda mi vida en ti, hasta el día de hoy que te encuentro, preguntándome si te encuentras bien, si alguna vez nos volveríamos a ver para estar juntos nuevamente. Y ahora que te encuentro debo preguntarte que te sucedió, tu no eras así-dije a lo que el apretó las sábanas con fuerza.

-Mucho sucedió desde que te fuiste-dijo el subiendo la vista para mirarme a los ojos. Me mostraba toda la tristeza que tenía acumulada estos años, todo ese sentimiento que tenía guardado detrás de su fría máscara.

-Cuéntame Zero, tengo toda una eternidad para escucharte. Confía en mi como lo hacías antes-dije mirándolo, el solamente me miró unos segundos batallando hasta que finalmente comenzó a relatar.

-Unas semanas después de que te fuiste, mi familia fue atacada por un vampiro. Ella asesinó a mis padres y se llevó a mi hermano, no sin antes transformarme-yo lo miré con tristeza mientras acariciaba su brazo.

-Esa noche, el director me encontró y me trajo aquí junto a Yuki…-dijo el. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado.

-¿No estaba ella con…Kaname?-pregunté, respirando lentamente mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Zero negó con la cabeza.

-Ella era humana o eso aparentaba-dijo el…un momento ¿Humana? No puede ser, su aroma demuestra lo contrario.

-Su familia también fue asesinada, su madre borró su memoria para que viviese una vida humana, esto fue hasta que el maldito la volvió a despertar para que recordara todo lo que sucedió-respondió Zero.

¿La familia de Yuki fue asesinada?

-Lamento haberte hecho recordarlo, Zero…-comencé, pero Zero solamente me interrumpió.

-No me llames así, llámame por como lo hacías cuando éramos niños-dijo el mirándome con ojos suplicantes. Yo solamente reí.

-De acuerdo, pero solo cuando estamos solos. No quiero que nadie se entere de esto, en especial Kaname-dije mientras reía. Zero solamente asintió mientras se volvía a recostar.

-Descansa, estas muy cansado…-dije mientras comenzaba a pararme y alejarme, pero una mano tomó mi muñeca y me detuvo. Al voltearme me encontré con Zero mirándome con sus ojos suplicantes.

Resople hondo mientras volvía a sentarme en la silla y lo miraba mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Acerqué mis anos hacia sus sábanas y volví a taparlo mientras el cerraba sus ojos.

-Descansa, Riou-kun…-

* * *

**WOWWW!!! LA VERDAD SALIO A LA LUZ...BUENO SOLAMENTE PARTE DE LA VERDAD!! XD  
LES GUSTO O NO??  
dejen muchis reviewss opinando, ne??**

NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO LUNES EN OTRO CAPITULO^^  



	12. Capitulo 12:Pesadillas

**Capitulo 12: Pesadillas**

_(Hikari)_

Luego de varios minutos que Zero se durmió, me levanté de la silla y tomé un papel y un lápiz en mi mano mientras comenzaba a escribir.

_Riou-kun:  
__  
__Espero que no te enojes al encontrarte con esta carta al despertar y no con mi presencia allí contigo, pero debo decirte que luego de todo lo que sucedió, mi cuerpo no pudo soportar más y tuve que dejarte e irme a mi habitación a descansar por un largo rato. Tampoco se si iré a mis respectivas clases. Se que tu tampoco irás ya que volverás a quedarte dormido, como usualmente lo haces._

_Cuando despiertes, puedes venir a mi habitación para que continuemos teniendo esa interesante charla que estábamos compartiendo antes de que durmieses, me interesa saber que fue de ti luego de mi partida. Se que hay muchas más cosas interesantes que tienes que contarme._

_También quiero que consideres la propuesta de la que hablaba contigo en el pasillo de la escuela antes de que el director nos interrumpiera. Realmente quiero volver a la amistad que teníamos antes de mi partida, quiero volver a ver al Zero que yo conozco._

_Al Zero que fue mi único amigo, el que siempre jugaba conmigo en aquel parque junto a las hamacas, con el que siempre me encontraba en aquel árbol al que llamábamos nuestro Punto de Encuentro para comer Pocky. _

_Si quieres podemos ocultar nuestra amistad, ya que como dije anteriormente, tal vez te sentirías incómodo con los chismes que rodean toda la escuela. Yo solamente quiero ser tu amiga si tú me lo permites._

_Espero volver a hablar contigo con muchas ansias. Recuerda, nos vemos en mi habitación._

_Kari._

Al terminar de escribir la carta, me levanté y la puse sobre la almohada, debajo de una de sus manos apoyadas sobre la almohada.

Finalmente me dirigí hacia la salida y con una última mirada a la figura durmiente de Zero, salir de la enfermería y comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, terminando en la oficina del director. Al llegar toqué unas veces hasta que el director abrió su puerta.

-¡Hikari-chan ¿Cómo te encuentras? Estaba tan preocupado!-dijo el director mientras se abalanzó sobre mí, yo me hice a un costado y el director cayó al suelo fuertemente.

-Me encuentro mejor, gracias señor. Me preguntaba si necesitaba alguna ayuda con el orden de su oficina luego de…lo sucedido. ¿Quiere que ayude a limpiar los vidrios? ¿A barrer tal vez?-pregunté mientras ingresaba a la oficina para ver asombrada como todo estaba restaurado.

¿Acaso esto no era un desastre? Pensé que las ventanas se habían roto.

-¡Ya no será necesario! ¡Yuki-chan ayudó a limpiar!-dijo el director mientras me sonreía. Yo bajé mi vista con tristeza.

Yuki ayudo…siempre es ella antes que yo ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?

-¿Y dónde consiguió los vidrios tan rápido? ¿Acaso Yuki también los trajo?-pregunté con tono humorístico, más la última parte. El director me miró confundido, pero yo solamente agité mi mano en el aire sin darle importancia.

-Los trajeron ayer-dijo el director sonriéndome a lo que yo lo miré confundida… ¿Ayer? ¡Todo este alboroto fue hoy!

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-pregunté un tanto alterada. El director me miró confundido y luego habló.

-Creo que aproximadamente 2 días-dijo el profesor mientras me miraba extrañado. ¡¿2 días?! ¡Wow, que manera de dormir Hikari!

-Amm...¿Podría preguntarle si Zero asistió a sus clases?-pregunté mientras miraba al suelo, sintiendome apenada de preguntar tal cosa.

-Ahora que lo mencionas...no lo he visto desde ayer-dijo el director mientras comenzaba a divagar en sus pensamientos. Yo solamente reí.

Eso quiere decir que esl estubo conmigo estos dos días.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Adiós-dije rápidamente mientras salía de la oficina corriendo para mi habitación, necesito un tiempo para relajarme y absorber todo lo que esta sucediéndome.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, me encontré con varios bolsos en el suelo junto a algunas cajas. ¿Qué sucede?

Al abrir mi puerta me encontré con mi cuarto todo desordenado, lleno de cajas y bolsos junto a una nueva cama que apareció en mi cuarto.

-¿Qué diablos…?-comencé a decir mientras miraba el desorden, pero luego escuché una risita y una figura apareció de detrás de la cama.

-Lamento el desorden, prometo que me instalaré rápidamente y ordenaré todo-observé con sorpresa a Yuki mientras ella me miraba con una sonrisa simpática.

¡¿Qué diablos hace ella en mí cuarto?!

-Debes estar preguntándote qué hago en mi cuarto. Bueno como soy una reciente alumna de la Clase Nocturna tuve que cambiarme de cuarto, no podía quedarme con Rima-sempai ya que ella tiene una compañera y con Ruka-sempai…bueno digamos que no nos llevamos muy bien-dijo ella sonriéndome.

-¿Entonces el director accedió a que estes aquí? ¿No se le ocurrió ubicarte en otra habitación? ¿O acaso yo soy la única en toda la escuela que tiene una habitación sola?-pregunté mientras agitaba mis manos en el aire.

-El director accedió ya que Kaname lo propuso, dijo que sería bueno que nos lleváramos bien luego de lo que sucedió-dijo ella mientras comenzaba a juguetear con sus manos avergonzada.

-¡¿Todo esto fue idea de el?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! ¡Ese maldito! ¡Recién desperté y ya se encuentra controlando mi vida como si yo fuese su propiedad!-grité mientras me sentaba en mi cama y tomaba mi almohada para apretarla en mi rostro y gritar fuertemente.

-Estas muy enojada con Kaname ¿Cierto? ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos para que estes tan molesta?-escuché la voz de Yuki preguntarme al tiempo que sentí un peso a mi lado en la cama. Al destapar mi rostro con la almohada vi a Yuki sentada a mi lado mirarme con simpatía.

-Eso no te incumbe, lo que pasó entre el y yo queda entre los dos, no te metas-dije mientras ponía un tono frío, al igual que Zero lo hacía conmigo antes de saber quien era.

-Creo que me incumbe, quiero saber que pasó entre tu y mi hermano-dijo Yuki a lo que yo me pare rápidamente de la cama y la miré furiosa, sintiendo el odio envolver mi corazón.

-¡¿Hermana?! ¡Tú no eres la hermana! ¡Solo el hecho de que te llame así no te hace su hermana! ¡Además ustedes dos se casarán! ¿Cómo puedes casarte con alguien al que llamas "hermano"? ¡Es desagradable!-grité eufóricamente.

Cielos, gracias Kaname por habernos puesto en la misma habitación sabiendo el odio que le siento a la niña.

Observé como Yuki me miraba sorprendida. Unos segundos más tarde su vista bajó con tristeza hacia el suelo. Sentí la culpa recorrer mi cuerpo, ella no tiene la culpa. El es el idiota que le lleno la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, nosotros no somos verdaderos hermanos. Aunque yo lo considero como uno ¿Sabes? El siempre estuvo conmigo desde pequeña, el cuidó de mí. ¡Hasta me salvó de ser devorada por un vampiro cuando era pequeña!-dijo ella.

Mi corazón volvió a comprimirse al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, mientras el recuerdo de verlos juntos a través de la ventana en esa fría noche nevada volvía a mi mente.

-Se lo que se siente tener a alguien especial que cuide de ti-dije mientras bajaba mi vista al recordar nuestro tiempo juntos, cada recuerdo que estaba encerrado en mi mente volvió a salir.

-No creas que te odio o algo parecido es solo que…Kaname no me agrada para nada. Solo me descargo contigo por culpa de el, todo este malentendido es su culpa…-al terminar de decir eso suspiré.

-Entonces ¿Podemos intentar ser amigas?-dijo ella mientras estiraba su mano hacia mí. Yo la miré unos segundos mientras pensaba en las posibilidades. Si yo sería su amiga, lograría cumplir con la satisfacción de Kaname, algo que realmente no me gustaría hacer. Pero por el otro lado, la niña parece agradable, tierna en cierta manera.

Así que decidí tomar su mano y ver que sacar de esta extraña experiencia.

-Lamento tener que decir esto, pero necesito descansar un poco-dije mientras me recostaba en mi cama y abrazaba mi almohada fuertemente, saboreando su suavidad. Yuki rió levemente mientras se levantaba de mi cama y se acercaba a la puerta.

-¿No vienes a clases?-preguntó ella mientras señalaba a la ventana. Yo miré a través de ella y observé como el sol se estaba poniendo, anunciando que nuestras clases comenzarían muy pronto.

-¿Tu que crees?-dije mientras me tapaba con las cálidas sábanas luego de dedicarle una sonrisa a Yuki. Las dos reímos y luego de que ella cerrara la puerta, mis ojos se cerraron rápidamente mientras el sueño volvía a mí.

_

* * *

_

_La casa se encontraba silenciosa. Un apacible silencio que provocaba que tirite al sentir un escalofrío recorrer toda mi columna._

_Caminé en silencio, tratando de que la madera del suelo no rechine y anuncie que alguien ingresó a la casa o que logré escapar. _

_De repente, vi en el suelo una mancha. Me arrodillé en el suelo para poder tener una mirada más cerca y al ver qué era me levanté asustada del suelo._

_Sangre._

_Comencé a seguir el pequeño recorrido a paso lento y tembloroso, estoy muy asustada. Tengo miedo de encontrarme con algo horrible._

_Caminé y camine hasta que tropecé y caí al suelo fuertemente. Frotando mi brazo me senté en el suelo y giré mi cabeza para poder ver con lo que tropecé._

_Mi respiración se cortó. Mis ojos se abrieron. Mi cuerpo comenzó a tiritar frenéticamente._

_Unos ojos me devolvían la vista, unos ojos sin vida. Repletos de sangre. Toda la habitación se encontraba manchada. En el suelo, sus pedazos se encontraban desparramados, sus cuerpos fueron mutilados._

_Me arrinconé en in rincón, abrazando mis piernas a mi pecho mientras temblaba. Escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas y comencé a respirar de forma agitada._

_De repente, sentí una mano tomar mi hombro y yo comencé a agitarme para que esa mano me soltara._

_-¡No me toques, aléjate, no me lastimes!-grité mientras trataba de soltarme, pero la mano tenía un agarre tan fuerte que no podía soltarme._

_Subí mi vista para encontrarme con unos cristales violetas mirarme…_

* * *

-¡No!-grité rápidamente mientras sentí que mi cuerpo era agitado. Mis ojos se encontraban abiertos mientras miraba frenéticamente toda la habitación. Me senté rápidamente en la cama y me abrasé rápidamente a un cálido cuerpo.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, fue una pesadilla-escuché la voz de Zero susurrarme mientras acariciaba mi cabello, provocando que mi cuerpo y mi respiración agitada se tranquilicen más y más.

-Se sintió tan real…-dije mientras me abrazaba fuertemente a Zero, temiendo que todo retroceda y me vea en es horrible sueño.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó el alejándose unos centímetros de mí para mirarme de forma curiosa. Yo suspiré mientras le contaba todo el sueño, lo de la casa, la sangre en el suelo, la cabeza ensangrentada mirándome en el suelo, los cuerpos mutilados.

-Se que fue una pesadilla, pero se sintió demasiado real, como si yo realmente estuviese allí, sentí la caía cuando me tropecé-dije mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi brazo como lo hacía en mi sueño.

-Solo fue un sueño, nada va a sucederte, Kari-dijo Zero. Yo lo miré unos segundos y luego le dediqué una tierna sonrisa. A lo que el me miró confundido.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el curioso al verme sonreír de esa manera. Yo solamente reí y lo miré.

-Solamente extrañaba cuando me llamabas así y cuando te preocupabas por mí-dije sonriéndole. El solamente giró su cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, pretendiendo que no le importara.

-Debo irme-dijo Zero mientras se paraba y antes de que el se pudiese alejar de mi cama, mi brazo se estiró por sí solo y tomó su muñeca, deteniéndolo. El giró su cabeza y me miró confundido.

-No me dejes, por favor…Zero, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de volver a dormir y volver a soñar cosas horribles… ¿Podrías quedarte hasta que yo…me durmiera?-pregunté mientras lo miraba de forma suplicante.

El me miró unos segundos hasta que el se alejó de mí y tomó una silla y la posó al lado de mi cama, luego el se sentó en ella y me miró. Yo le sonreí mientras me acostaba y me tapaba.

-Gracias, Riou-susurré antes de cerrar mis ojos y sentir el sueño tomar todo mi cuerpo, sin antes de escuchar la risa de Zero.

* * *

**AWWWW QE MOMENTO TIERNOO!!!!!  
jejejeje vemos cmo de a poqito Zero se va ablandando no??  
Estoy tratando de hacer el Zero que todas conocemos pero al mismo tiempo ver como se va ablandando, me esta saliendo??^^**

Dejen reviews con sus opinioness^^

Nos vemos el proximo Lunes con otro capitulo^^


	13. Capitulo 13:El árbol

**Capitulo 13: El árbol**

_(Zero)_

_¡Crack!_

¡Diablos! Mi espalda acaba de hacer ruido mientras trataba de acomodarme en esa incómoda silla, tratando de encontrar alguna posición lo bastante cómoda como para que pudiese continuar durmiendo, pero la busca fue en vano.

-No…basta…-mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar esos murmullos. Me senté rápidamente en la silla al abrir los ojos para observar como Kari se movía levemente en su cama, dando vueltas y vueltas.

-Kari…-posé mi mano en su hombro, tratándo de hacer que ella se calme. Pero no sucedió, ella comenzó a moverse más y más de forma frenética.

-¡Basta, por favor!-gritaba ella mientras se movía frenéticamente de un lado para el otro, ella seguía gritando fuertemente palabras parecidas. Yo por mi parte, posé mis rodillas a los costados de su cadera e hice un poco de presión sobre ella para hacer que ella no se moviese tanto, prácticamente sentándome sobre ella y pasé mis manos por su cintura para tomarla firmemente y atraerla hacia mí.

-¡No, suéltame, déjame ir por favor!-gritó ella mientras me golpeaba o trataba de empujarme para alejarme de ella pero debido a que yo era mucho más grande que ella, no logró con su cometido.

-Shh…tranquila, soy yo…Riou…despierta, Kari-le susurré al oído mientras con una mano acariciaba su espalda suavemente y con la otra acariciaba. Desde su mandíbula subiendo hasta sus mejillas.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron al tiempo que ella los abrió fuertemente. Sus ojos repletos de terror, miedo, horrorizada mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se encontraba empapado de transpiración.

-¡Riou-kun, estas aquí!-gritó ella mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho y sus manos me rodeaban, abrazándome. Mi cuerpo actuó solo y mis brazos la rodearon para atraerla aún más hacia mí.

-Fue tan horrible…pensé que era real…yo gritaba pero…nadie me oía…-tartamudeaba ella sin despegarse de mí. Yo solamente me mantuve quieto sin alejarla, acariciándole la espalda suavemente.

-Todo fue una pesadilla, aquí estoy-fueron algunas de las palabras reconfortantes que le decía a Kari para que se tranquilizara. Sentí como los músculos de su cuerpo ya no estaban tan tensos y se relajaban.

Sentí como las manos de Kari se posaban en mi pecho y hacían presión, provocando que me alejara de ella levemente para que los dos nos pudiésemos mirar. Observé como ella me sonreía levemente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté preocupado, temiendo de que algo le este ocurriendo. Ella solamente rió levemente, sin dejar de mirarme con una tierna sonrisa.

-Nada es solo que…me gusta que te preocupes por mí-dijo ella. Yo la miré sorprendida y bajé mi vista, escondiendo un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas, ¡diablos! ¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando? ¿Por qué estoy avergonzado?

Al bajar mi vista, pude observar la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Los dos nos encontrábamos arrodillados en la cama, nuestros cuerpos unidos, pareciera que estuviésemos pegados el uno al otro debido a que mis brazos se encontraban atrayendo sus caderas a las mías.

Rápidamente tomé conciencia de la situación y me alejé repentinamente de ella, provocando que el repentino movimiento hiciera que la cama se moviera y los dos comenzamos a tambalearnos, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Mi espalda golpeó el cómodo colchón.

Sentí un peso leve sobre mí, y al bajar la vista me encontré con una cabellera castaña medio rojiza esparcida sobre mi pecho. La cabellera comenzó a moverse y Kari levantó la vista para mirarme a los ojos de vuelta.

Mal movimiento.

Al levantar la cabeza, sentí su fuerte aliento golpear mi rostro. Sus ojos se encontraban mirándome con intensidad. Nuestras narices se encontraban a punto de rozarse. Observé como en las mejillas de Kari se sonrojaban al igual que yo sentí las mías arder.

Ella me dedicó una tierna sonrisa al tiempo que se separó de mí y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Yo por mi parte me quedé acostado en la cama unos segundos, tratándo de calmarme y así el sonrojo desaparecería de mis mejillas.

-¿Vienes o te quedarás allí acostado?-giré mi vista y me encontré con Kari mirándome de forma curiosa. Ella se había puesto la chaqueta del uniforme, ya que ella se la había quitado para dormir más cómoda.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama para mirarla curiosamente. Ella solamente me dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-Eso es una sorpresa-dijo al tiempo que su tierna sonrisa se transformaba en una pícara y me guiñaba un ojo para acompañar la pícara sonrisa. Yo solamente m paré y salimos de la habitación y del edificio para encontrarnos con un transporte esperándonos afuera.

Los dos nos metimos en silencio y la carroza arrancó y los dos nos mantuvimos en silencio durante todo el viaje. En varios intentos, traté de correr las pequeñas cortinas de la carroza para espiar por la ventana, pero Kari me descubría y golpeaba mi cabeza.

-¡No espíes, arruinarás la sorpresa!-decía ella. Yo la miraba mientras me acariciaba la cabeza en donde se que saldrá algún moretón. Ella solamente reía y me sacaba la lengua.

A los pocos minutos sentí como la carroza se detenía, provocando que la ansiedad en mi aumentara. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Kari, la cual me estaba mirando de forma sonriente.

-Llegamos-dijo ella al tiempo que su puerta era abierta. Ella salió y yo abrí la mía y también salí de la carroza. Al bajarme mi vista se dirigió en varias direcciones, observando claramente el lugar en donde estábamos.

Al parecer es un parque ya que hay una variación enorme de plantas, arbustos, flores y enormes árboles. Entre el pasto se habría un pequeño camino de tierra.

Sentí algo cálido abrazar mi mano, y al bajar mi vista observé una mano tomar la mía. Giré mi vista y a mi lado estaba Kari mientras me sonreía tiernamente. Yo solamente la miré confundido, a lo que ella comenzó a caminar, arrastrándome con ella.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunté mientras miraba a mis alrededores. Pero ninguna respuesta por parte de ella, solamente una pequeña risita mientras seguía arrastrándome.

-Ya sabrás-decía entre risitas. Me dediqué a mirar su rostro en donde una pequeña risa cómplice se formaba en sus labios al momento que yo hacía mis preguntas.

De repente, ella dejó de caminar a lo que yo también lo hice. Ella se volteó para mirarme con esa sonrisa pícara que ha tenido desde que salimos de la carroza y comenzamos a caminar.

-Cúbrete los ojos-dijo ella luego de tomar su roja corbata del uniforma y desarmarla para quitársela. Ella me rodeó y se posó detrás de mí y observé como la corbata cubría mis ojos.

-Esto es estúpido-dije mientras estiraba mis manos para tomar la corbata. Me encontraba a punto de tironear de ella para quitármela cuando la mano de Kari se posó sobre la mía, deteniéndola.

-Ya verás que valdrá la pena, lo prometo-dijo ella mientras tomaba mi mano y la alejaba de la corbata para tironear de mi mano y comenzar a dirigirme. Sentí como mi cuerpo se hundía en calor al sentir nuestras manos unidas, pero agité mi cabeza intentando alejar el calor.

-Vamos… sigue caminando… tranquilo Riou falta poco-decía ella mientras los dos caminábamos, yo con mi vista vendada por una corbata, guiado por Kari en medio de un pequeño parque.

Sentí como ella dejó de caminar y apretaba mi mano fuertemente mientras sentí un resoplo salir de sus labios y allí sentí como los dedos de Kari rozaban mis mejillas y sentí como la corbata se aflojaba.

Al momento en el que la corbata dejó de cubrirme la vista, miré atentamente el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos.

El lugar se encontraba repleto de verde, lleno de enormes árboles con flores, arbustos y mucho pasto. Unas pequeñas rejas en el centro de éste lugar llamaron mi atención, y al poder mirar bien de cerca, pude notar que se trataba de un arenero vacío debido a la hora que era. Hamacas, toboganes y otros juegos entretenidos se encontraban dentro de este arenero.

Giré mi vista para poder mirar a Kari, la cual se encontraba mirando la plaza de forma sonriente, hasta que ella subió su vista y me miró unos segundos con una pícara sonrisa

Antes de tirar de mi mano y arrastrarme detrás de un enorme árbol.

-¿Recuerdas?-preguntó ella sonrientemente mientras estiraba su mano y acariciaba suavemente el enorme árbol. Yo la miré sorprendida y luego mi vista giró hacia el árbol mientras le sonreía al recordar lo que sucedió aquí.

* * *

_Sentí nuevamente como la envidia volvía a mí. _

_Sabía que estar aquí iba a causar este dolor incontrolable, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía…normal. Como un niño normal de mi edad en medio de una plaza con ganas de subirse a las hamacas. _

_Quería escapar de la vida que tenía tan solo unos segundos, quería saber lo que es tener una vida normal, lo que sería ser un niño por una sola vez, no pido mucho._

_Ver a los niños jugar entre sí también me da mucha envidia, parece tan fácil tener amigos, algo que me es imposible. Es peligroso que yo tenga amistades, según mis padres, ya que su trabajo pronto será el mío, y nuestro trabajo no es como el de los demás._

_Nuestro trabajo no es el de convertirnos en doctores o importantes abogados. Lo nuestro es algo completamente distinto, algo anormal, sobrenatural._

_Somos una familia de caza-vampiros._

_Y debido a este trabajo, no podemos tener amistades. Alguien podría enterarse de ellos y alguien saldría herido._

_Pero hoy no pensaré en eso, solamente quiero vivir por un día._

_Pero volviendo a este presente, solamente me dediqué a sentarme en uno de los bancos que rodean el enorme arenero, mientras miraba intensamente a los niños dentro del arenero revolotear en muchas direcciones._

_-¿Por qué estas solo?-escuché una voz decir a mi lado a lo que yo salté y me alejé del asiento asustado._

_Allí se encontraba una pequeña niña de mi edad. Su cabello era extremadamente largo, las puntas de este revoloteaban alrededor de sus pequeñas caderas. Color chocolatazo casi rojizo, brillando a la luz del sol. Sus ojos marrones se encontraban mirándome con curiosidad._

_-¿No te aburres aquí solo?-me preguntó mientras señalaba el banco donde ella se encontraba sentada y donde yo anteriormente estaba._

_-Un poco-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y miraba para otro lado, evitando la curiosa mirada de la niña de cabellos rojizos._

_-Yo también estoy sola…-escuché su voz desvanecerse. Giré mi vista para mirar a la niña, la cual ahora se encontraba jugueteando con su pequeño vestido. Sus ojos con un toque de tristeza._

_De repente, ella se paró y se enfrentó a mi rápidamente mientras me dedicaba una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba mi mano entre la suya._

_-¡Entonces, vamos a jugar juntos!-gritó ella mientras comenzaba a tironear de mí hacia el arenero. Yo solamente me le quedé viendo confundido mientras dejaba que me arrastrara al arenero._

_-¿A qué juego quieres ir?-me preguntó ella mientras me mostraba algunos de ellos, pero mi vista se encontró mirando las pequeñas hamacas vacías y con una pequeña risita, ella me arrastró hacia ellas e hizo que me sentara en una._

_-Yo te empujaré-dijo ella al tiempo que sentí sus manos en mi espalda empujarme, yo me agarré de las cadenas fuertemente para no caer de la hamaca. El viento golpeó fuertemente con mi rostro mientras me elevaba más y más en el aire._

_Cerré mis ojos disfrutando cada momento en el que subía y bajaba, cada vez elevándome más en el aire. Sintiendo que pudiese volar, que podía ser libre._

_Y así los dos pasamos la tarde, jugueteando dentro del arenero y probando todos los juegos. Cada uno turnándose, uno empujando al otro. Riéndonos de la diversión._

_-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-preguntó la niña, a lo que yo comencé a mirar en varias direcciones en busca de algún juego al que no hayamos subido todavía, pero parecía que ya se habían terminado._

_-Creo que ya no hay más juegos-dije mientras bajaba mi vista con cierta tristeza, yo solamente quiero seguir divirtiéndome, seguir riendo._

_-Entonces tomemos un descanso para poder seguir después-dijo la niña mientras tomaba de mi mano y volvía a tironear de mí hacia un enorme árbol que se encontraba escondido detrás del arenero._

_Al llegar, los dos nos sentamos mientras recobrábamos el aliento luego de estar corriendo de un lado hacia el otro._

_-¿Te divertiste?-me preguntó la niñita a lo que yo asentí frenéticamente, sentir la adrenalina volver a mí. Ella solamente soltó una pequeña risita._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté yo, a lo que la niña me miró de forma sonriente y se paraba. Tomando la punta de su vestido entre sus manos ella hizo una caravana._

_-Un placer de conocerte, mi nombre es Hikari-dijo ella mientras reía, su voz sonaba como la de una mujer adulta. Yo la miré de forma curiosa hasta que ella me miró de forma cómplice y me guiñó un ojo y allí entendí._

_Sonriendo, me paré mientras limpiaba mi ropa y luego estiré mi mano para tomar una de las de ella e incliné mi cabeza hacia la palma de su mano._

_-Un placer de conocerla, señorita Kari-dije al tiempo que besaba su mano como lo hacen los adultos cuando se conocen. Escuché como ella comenzaba a reír y yo me separé de su mano para poder mirarla con curiosidad._

_-Me llamaste Kari, nunca alguien me había llamado así-dijo ella mientras reía. Yo bajé mi vista sonrojado sin poder evitarlo al estar avergonzado._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-me preguntó ella luego de quitar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, de tanto reír eso le causó que algunas lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos._

_-Zero Ki…Ki…Ki… ¡Riou!-mi nombre no salió de la forma en que lo esperaba, provocando que Kari comenzara a reír fuertemente y yo termine sonrojado, pero sin poder evitar reír con ella._

* * *

-Ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida-la voz de Kari me sacó de mi trance en los recuerdos. Yo volví mi vista para mirarla intensamente, observando lo mucho que ha cambiado pero al mismo tiempo sigue siendo la misma que conocí ese día.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarme de todo esto?-pregunté mirándola. Ella dejó de mirar al árbol para poder mirarme a mí con tristeza.

-Tal vez no te olvidaste, el recuerdo sigue en tu mente solo que…no lo encontrabas-dijo ella mientras me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. Yo solamente me dediqué a resoplar.

-Y pensar que aquí pasaron tantas cosas que marcaron nuestras vidas-dijo ella mientras su mano volvía a acariciar el árbol con ternura al igual que su intensa mirada. Yo solamente la mire de forma expectante, esperando a que me explique.

-Piénsalo Riou, aquí nos conocimos, aquí fue cuando nuestra amistad comenzó. Todos los días nos escapábamos de nuestras inútiles vidas para poder estar el uno con el otro. Zero, tu recuerdo fue el único que me impulsó a seguir adelante-dijo ella al tiempo que se acercaba hacia mí para que los dos estemos unidos.

Observé como ella estiró su mano y alejó un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre mis ojos, luego su mano se deslizó hacia mi mejilla, acariciándola. Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente mientras disfrutaba la caricia.

-Recuerda lo que sucedió, Riou-kun…-dijo Kari al tiempo que su mano dejaba de acariciar mi mejilla para bajar más y más hasta sentir como la yema de sus dedos comenzaban a rozar mis labios.

Mis ojos se mantuvieron cerrados mientras vagaba en mi mente, encontrando el recuerdo.

* * *

_Corrí rápidamente, escapando de casa como ya me era usual para poder ir a la enorme plaza._

_Al llegar, continué corriendo rápidamente, rodeando el enorme arenero, para poder encontrarme con un enorme árbol escondido detrás de el._

_-¡Riou-kun!-escuché una voz femenina gritarme al tiempo que dos pequeños brazos rodean mi pecho y algo cálido abraza mi espalda._

_-¡Kari-chan!-grité mientras bajaba mi vista para ver sus brazos rodear mi pecho mientras sentía un leve sonrojo subir a mis mejillas._

_-¡Qué bueno que llegaste!-dijo ella emocionada mientras los dos corríamos hacia el enorme arenero completamente vacío, todo para nosotros dos solos. _

_Y allí comenzamos con la rutina que llevábamos usualmente. Subirnos a todos los juegos posibles hasta que nuestros cuerpos estarían completamente exhaustos y nos iríamos a sentar al enorme árbol para poder descansar y hablar._

_-¡Vamos Riou-kun!-escuché a Kari gritarme mientras me señalaba el enorme tobogán con emoción. Yo sonreí mientras me acercaba a ella y los dos nos dirigíamos a las escaleras del mismo._

_Yo subí primero a la cima del tobogán, y cuando me senté en el mismo, sentí una presencia detrás de mí y al voltearme me encontré con una cabellera rojiza acariciar mi rostro._

_-¡Quiero ir contigo!-gritó Kari mientras se sentaba detrás de mi y sus manos me rodeaban con fuerza, como lo había hecho anteriormente. Yo solamente sonreí mientras nos impulsaba hacia delante y los dos nos resbalábamos por el enorme tobogán._

_Los dos logramos caer sobre nuestras piernas, pero sentí como Kari comenzó a tambalearse de un lado al otro._

_-¡Cuidado, Riou-kun!-gritó ella al tiempo que los dos caíamos al suelo, Kari sobre mí y yo tuve que aguantar el enorme impacto sobre mi pecho, pero eso no importó. Los dos solamente comenzamos a reír mientras nos ayudábamos a levantarnos._

_-Ven-dijo ella mientras me tomaba la mano, sin evitar un sonrojo en mis mejillas, y nos dirigíamos hacia el enorme árbol en donde los dos nos sentamos en silencio, mientras recobrábamos nuestros alientos._

_-Oye, Riou-kun-dijo ella luego de unos segundos de recobrar nuestro aliento. Yo solamente me dediqué a mirarla de forma expectante._

_-¿Crees que seguiremos siendo amigos por siempre? ¿Qué nadie se enterará de esto?-preguntó ella mientras se acercaba a mí. Yo solamente la miré confundido._

_-Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien nos descubriera? ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera ver más a Riou-kun? No quiero que eso suceda, Riou-kun es alguien especial para mí-dijo ella mientras observé como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse debido a las lágrimas que estarán a punto de derramarse._

_-Eso nunca pasará, Riou y Kirari siempre serán amigos. Por siempre. Nadie nos tiene que dar órdenes y Riou-kun quiere ser amigo de Kari-chan por siempre-dije mientras estiraba mi mano para quitar una pequeña lágrima que comenzaba a derramarse._

_-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó ella mientras me miraba de forma expectante y ansiosa. Yo le dediqué una enorme sonrisa mientras asentía._

_-Lo prometo-dije y luego Kari se abalanzó sobre mí envolviéndome en un enorme abrazo mientras ella comenzaba a reír. Yo por mi parte comencé a sonrojarme._

_-Hagamos un pacto, ahora mismo-dijo ella mientras se alejaba de mí para que los dos nos pudiésemos parar sobre nuestros pies firmemente. Yo solamente asentí._

_-Seremos amigos por siempre y cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos-dijo ella mientras soltaba pequeñas risas. Yo al terminar de escuchar esas palabras no pude evitar sonrojarme fuertemente._

_-Y si alguna vez nos separamos, prometemos buscarnos para poder volver a estar juntos. Lo prometo-dijo ella mientras me miraba de forma ansiosa. _

_-Lo prometo-dije y luego ella se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente mientras hundía su cabeza en mi pecho. Sonrojado, yo comencé a acariciar su rojiza cabellera. _

_Los segundos pasaron y los dos seguíamos en la misma postura, hasta que sentí como ella se alejó levemente de mí para poder subir su vista y mirarme con confusión. _

_-Tu corazón, Riou-kun…esta latiendo…muy fuerte…-dijo ella mientras volvía a acercar su oído hacia mi pecho. Sentí como me volvía a sonrojar y como mi corazón comenzaba a aumentar sus latidos._

_-¿Quieres que haga que lata aún más fuerte?-preguntó ella al tiempo que volvía a alejar su oído de mi pecho para poder mirarme fijamente a los ojos con intensidad. Observé como ella se sonrojaba y comenzaba a acercar su rostro hacia el mío. Sentí su respiración agitada chocar con la mía y observé como ella cerraba sus ojos al tiempo que nuestros labios se rozaban…_

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente mientras sentía como mi respiración se agitaba.

Mis ojos se centraron en la figura que tenía pegada a mí, sus ojos estaban cerrados y un color rojizo se posaba en sus mejillas.

Traté de moverme, pero fue inútil.

Sus manos se encontraban posadas en mis hombros, utilizándolos como soporte debido a mi superior altura comparada con la de ella.

Mis manos se encontraban estiradas inmóviles a mis costados.

Sentí como un calor recorría todo mi cuerpo, interna y externamente.

Su cuerpo se encontraba pegado al mío en todas las maneras posibles.

Sentí algo cálido sobre mis labios y yo solamente me hundí en aquel momento, saboreando el muy familiar momento mientras que nos hundíamos en nuestro segundo primer beso.

* * *

**WOAAAHHH NO SE LA ESPERABAN ESTA NO?? JAJAJAJA XP  
LES GUSTO O NO??**

**perdon x no haber subido el Lunes es qe pense que si no subia los reviews iban a aumentar, y saben qe?? NO PASO NADA. Me tienen desepcionada ehh??**

**ASI QE DEJEN REVIEWS PARA QUE YO PUEDA SUBIR MAS Y MAS CAPITULOS, ESPERO PODER TENER 5 O UN POQITO MAS.**

**Nos vemos el siguiente Lunes, si me dejan reviews, con tro interesante capitulo^^**


	14. Capitulo 14:Todo esta en la sangre

**Capitulo 14:Todo está en la sangre**

_(Hikari)_

-¡Hikari-chan, espérame!-dejé de caminar y giré lentamente mi cuerpo para poder observar como Yuki corre hacia mí rápidamente y posarse a mi lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si no te hubieses quedado atrás tal vez me hubiese alcanzado-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

-Lo siento, Kaname quería decirme algo-dijo Yuki riendo nerviosamente. Al escuchar esas palabras dejé de caminar y me volteé para mirarla de forma curiosa.

-¿Qué quería hablar contigo?-pregunté curiosamente, a lo que Yuki volvió a reír de forma nerviosa.

-No pudo decírmelo, te vi caminando sola y decidí acompañarte-dijo ella al tiempo que me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. Yo solamente la miré sorprendida unos segundos antes de volver a caminar nuevamente.

La multitud gritaba más y más a medida que salíamos. Pero eso a mi no me afecta para nada. Ichijou tenía razón, con el tiempo me acostumbraría.

-¡No mereces a Kaname-sempai!-escuché una voz gritar antes de girar mi rostro y observar como una fan se salió de la fila y comenzó a correr hacia nosotras enojada, más precisamente corría hacia Yuki.

Observé como la loca fanática levantaba su puño en el aire y allí actué rápidamente. Empujé rápidamente a Yuki, alejándola de la fan al tiempo que me enfrentaba a la fan y tomaba su puño fuertemente entre mi mano.

Todo el mundo se calló. Las fanáticas cesaron sus gritos. Los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna dejaron de caminar para poder voltear y mirar la escena.

-¡Hikari-chan!-escuché el grito de Yuki llamarme. Pero yo solamente me quedé mirando fijamente a los ojos de la fanática, los cuales me estaban mirando sorprendida y asustada de cierta manera.

Apreté fuertemente el puño de la fan que tenía en mi mano, provocando que ella retorciera su rostro en dolor unos segundos y luego la empujé fuertemente, haciendo que ella perdiera el balance y caiga al suelo.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decir esas cosas?! ¿Acaso la conoces a Yuki como para decir que ella no merece a alguien?-pregunté mientras señalaba a Yuki, la cual me estaba mirando sorprendida, al igual que los demás.

-Ella es una chica divertida, graciosa, tierna, algo torpe pero es una muy bella persona en el interior y en el exterior. Algo que tú no tienes, belleza interior. ¿Por qué no te fijas en ti misma antes de criticar a los demás?-le grité fuertemente antes de girar mi cuerpo y caminar hacia Yuki, la cual se encontraba tendida en el suelo debido al fuerte empujón que le di.

Antes de poder llegar hacia ella, observé como aparecía Kaname en frente de ella y se inclinaba hacia delante y le tendía una de sus manos hacia ella, la cual ella aceptó rápidamente y la ayudó a levantarse.

_¡Plaf!_

-¡Hikari-chan!-me gritó Yuki de forma protestante. Yo solamente giré mi rostro para poder mirar a Kaname con odio y desprecio. El solamente me miró con esa mirada serena que siempre tiene.

Mi mano se encontraba tomando la mano de Yuki, la cual anteriormente se encontraba tomada a la mugrosa mano del estúpido de Kaname.

-No la vuelvas a tocar…-dije fríamente mientras miraba a Kaname con desprecio y odio. Observé como los ojos de Kaname se abrían sorprendidos luego de lo recién dicho.

-No te pongas celosa, también tengo afecto hacia ti-dijo el al tiempo que estiró su mano hacia mi rostro y tomó un mechón de mi cabello, sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi mechón y comenzó a juguetear con el.

_¡Plaf!_

Una tercera mano golpeó fuertemente la de Kaname, alejándola de mi cabello. Sorprendida subí mi vista para encontrarme con la violeta mirada de Zero mirando con odio a Kaname.

-¡Zero!-gritó Yuki enojada a Zero, el cual seguía mirando con odio a Kaname. Yo solamente me dediqué a esconder una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad hacia Zero unos segundos que compartimos una cómplice mirada antes de que el vuelva a mirar a Kaname.

-¿Celoso, Kiryuu?-dijo Kaname al tiempo que tironeó de su mano y del agarre de Zero y se liberó del fuerte agarre para poder acercarse más hacia Zero, enfrentándose de forma desafiante con una sonrisa.

-Ella es mía y siempre lo será, recuérdalo Kiryuu-dijo Kaname a lo que yo abrí mis ojos enojada ¿Acaso se cree que yo soy su posesión o algo así? ¡Eso nunca pasará! ¡Maldito!

Luego de decir esas palabras, se alejó de Zero y se volteó y siguió su camino como si nada hubiese pasado, dejándonos a mí junto a Yuki y Zero mirándolo caminar de forma curiosa.

Yuki, al ver como Kaname se iba alejando, se volteó para mirar enojada a Zero pero antes de poder decir algo se volteó y corrió hacia Kaname para poder caminar junto a el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo por mi parte me quedé mirando a Zero con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro que ya no debía ocultar debido a que Kaname se había alejado.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó Zero mientras me miraba curiosamente, a lo que yo le guiñé un ojo antes de girar mi cuerpo y caminar, acercándome hacia Shiki y Rima para caminar juntos hacia las aulas.

* * *

Luego de haber ingresado a las aulas, yo me acerqué hacia Yuki. La cual se encontraba hablando muy animadamente con Kaname, probablemente contándole algo muy entretenido. Kaname por su parte se encontraba escuchándola atentamente.

-Me gustaría tener alguna clase de explicación de lo sucedido afuera-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y miraba indiferentemente a Kaname, el cual quitó los ojos de Yuki para mirarme con curiosidad.

-No actúes como si no supieras de lo que estoy hablando, exijo una explicación de tus palabras ahora mismo-dije mientras lo miraba con odio. Odio acumulado durante varios años que se que en algún momento harán que realice actos que he querido realizar durante años de odio acumulado, pero trataré de contenerme.

-No quiero que te acerques a Kiryuu-me dijo el a lo que yo solamente solté una enorme carcajada mientras lo miraba de forma irónica.

-¿Y quién eres tu para decirme con quién debo andar? ¿Mi padre? Pues te tengo una noticia, el está muerto. Siempre lo estuvo, aunque lo pudiese ver y tocar, el simplemente no existía dentro de mi mundo-dije mientras sonreía victoriosamente.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hablar de este tema con tantas personas alrededor?-me preguntó Kaname mientras una asquerosa sonrisa pícara hacia que sus colmillos se asomaran a través de sus labios.

Yo por mi parte me quedé nos segundos callada. ¡Diablos!

-Tu sabes que lo que dije es verdad, durante cierto tiempo te perdí pero te volví a recuperar y eres mía-dijo Kaname dando unos pasos para enfrentarse hacia mí.

-Nunca tendrás lo que nunca tuviste, Kaname-dije mientras le dedicaba una de mis más frías miradas. El solamente soltó una leve risa antes de separarse de mí.

-Tal como dijo tu madre y mira donde se encuentra ahora-dijo el y luego se volteó y comenzó a caminar.

Las palabras penetraron fuertemente en mi mente y comenzaron a revolotear dentro de mis oídos. Y allí fue cuando lo perdí.

En un pestañeo corrí hacia Kaname y lo empujé fuertemente sin que el pudiese hacer ningún movimiento. Su espalda chocó fuertemente contra la dura pared, tan fuerte que escuché como parte de ella crujía.

Rápidamente corrí hacia el y sin que pudiese ni pestañear, tomé su cuello entre mis pequeñas manos y comencé a apretujar fuertemente.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado mientras observaban la escena horrorizados. Sentí como Takuma y Kain se acercaban lentamente hacia nosotros, pero ellos no me importan en este momento, me encuentro demasiado concentrada en mis manos apretando el cuello de Kaname.

-¡No hables así de mi madre, maldito! ¡Ella fue la única que tuvo las agallas para hacer lo que hizo!-grité fuertemente mientras sentía el odio subir más y más, mis manos apretando cada vez más fuerte el cuello de Kaname.

-¡Hikari-chan!-escuché una voz familiar, seguido por dos pares de manos tomar mis brazos suavemente y comenzar a jalar con sutileza. Yo giré mi vista y me encontré con una muy asustadiza Yuki mirarme.

-Yuki, no te metas-dije mientras agitaba levemente mis brazos para hacer que sus manos me soltaran, mis manos nunca dejando el cuello de Kaname.

-Ella esta metida en esta situación desde su nacimiento, Hikari-dijo Kaname a lo que mis manos apretaron más fuerte. Observé como el cuelo de Kaname se ponía rojizo de tanta presión que hacía.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Yuki con curiosidad y asombro, pero yo solamente negué con la cabeza.

Sentí como las manos de Kain y Takuma toman mis manos y comenzar a jalar de ellas, alejando mis manos del cuello de Kaname.

-Esto no ha terminado aún Kaname, te destrozaré el corazón como tú lo hiciste conmigo. Te haré pedazos cuando menos te lo esperes, no siempre estarás protegido-dije sin despegar mis ojos de los de Kaname, el cual solamente se dedicó a reír.

-¿Tu? ¿Destruirme a mí? Tu sabes muy bien las cosas que soy capaz de hacer y mi poder, me encuentro protegido por una enorme coraza impenetrable para ti-dijo el mientras me dedicaba una malévola sonrisa.

-Si tu coraza está hecha de buen acero, entonces sobrevivirás. Si, por el contrario, es pura escoria, se resquebrajará con el primer golpe, y cuando eso ocurra me colaré dentro de ti y tomaré lo que se me debe-cada palabra salió de mi boca como si fuese veneno puro.

Observé como la sonrisa de Kaname se desvanecía al escuchar estas palabras y allí se formó una sonrisa en mis labios. Kain y Takuma me llevaron hacia fuera.

-Ve a tu habitación a descansar, le diremos alguna excusa al profesor-dijo Takuma mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa. Yo solamente lo miré curiosamente.

-Creemos que luego de lo que pasó deberías ir a descansar, anda-dijo Kain mientras me daba pequeños empujoncitos y luego los 2 ingresaban nuevamente al edificio.

Miré unos segundos el enorme edificio antes de girar mi cuerpo y dirigirme hacia el pequeño bosque que rodeaba la Academia. Allí me dirigí hacia un árbol y me acosté debajo de el mientras me hundía dentro de mis pensamientos.

* * *

_Tan…cálido._

_Tan…suave._

_Sentí como mis mejillas ardían, me estaba sonrojando. Lo puedo sentir._

_Mis ojos extrañamente se habían cerrado en algún momento desconocido para mí._

_Mis manos se encontraban posadas sobre los hombros de Riou-kun para poder tener balance._

_Mis manos aferrándose fuertemente del cuello de su camisa._

_Sentí como mis labios ardían._

_Mi mente solo se concentra en dos objetos, solamente nosotros dos existimos._

_Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó varios minutos después de estar en esta posición, pero yo no me separé de el. No, quiero disfrutar este momento._

_Luego de varios segundos, sentí como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. Sentí como el me respondía, provocando una pequeña sonrisa formarse en mis labios pegados a los suyos._

_Una de mis manos se desprendió del fuerte agarre del cuello de su camisa y comenzó a deslizarse por el para poder tomar su mano entre la mía. Mi cuerpo se aferró más al de el._

_Sentí como el apretaba fuertemente mi mano, algo que no me importa ya que yo la aprieto con la misma intensidad. _

_Cuando sentí que me faltaba aire, tristemente me separé de el. Mi rostro alejándose del de el. Mis labios alejándome de los suyos._

_Nuestras manos siguen unidas._

_Lamiendo mis labios, abrí mis ojos lentamente para poder observar a Zero. El todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados. Parece como si estuviese dormido, tan tranquilo, tan sereno._

_Esto no pudo evitar que yo soltara una pequeña risita mientras volvía a sonrojarme, lo que provocó que Zero abriera los ojos rápidamente al oír mi risa. El me miró confundido. Yo solamente le dediqué una sonrisa mientras yo giraba mi cuerpo y comenzaba a caminar, dejando atrás al que fue alguna vez el pequeño niño que fue y siempre será, mi único amor._

* * *

_¡Crak!_

El sonido de una rama romperse hizo que mis ojos se abrieran rápidamente y mi cuerpo se posicionara en forma de ataque mientras mis ojos escaneaban el bosque entero, hasta que ellos se posaron en una figura a pocos pasos de mí.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?-pregunté con odio, sin mover un solo músculo. Kaname soltó una leve sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse hacia mí a paso lento y elegante.

-Creí que sería mejor que continuáramos nuestra previa…charla-dijo Kaname mientras seguía cercándome hacia mí hasta quedar enfrentado a mí por un par de pasos.

-Como dije antes, tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes-dije mientras me incorporaba y cruzaba mis brazos para mirarlo de forma indiferente.

-Tu sabes que puedo darte órdenes…-Kaname comenzó pero decidí interrumpirlo.

-¡No es cierto! Ya tengo la suficiente edad como para tomar decisiones propias, y no necesito de nadie, especialmente alguien como tú-dije mientras subía mi vista y observaba como los árboles se movían al compás del viento.

-Tienes razón, ya eres lo suficientemente mayo como para tomar tus decisiones pero sabes muy bien quien se encuentra a cargo de toda la situación. Tienes que dejar ese odio de lado, con el tiempo las heridas sanarán…-el comenzó pero mi odio decidió interrumpirlo.

-Quien no haya sufrido lo que yo, que no me de consejos. El tiempo no cura nada, sólo nos enseña a vivir con el dolor-dije mientras agitaba mis manos en el aire.

-¿Tu crees que yo no sufrí nada?-Kaname gritó fuertemente mientras me miraba sorprendido y de forma incrédula.

-Uno de los dolores más fuertes sin duda es la pérdida de alguna persona que amas, pero el dolor más fuerte es ver a esa persona que amas engañarte con otra persona-mis palabras salían sin que mi cerebro diese ninguna orden.

-¡No metas a Yuki en esto!-me gritó el fuertemente a lo que yo solamente me dediqué a reír fuertemente, de forma exagerada y sarcástica.

-¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta!? ¡Ella es la razón de que tú me abandonaras! ¡Ella es la razón por la cual yo desaparecí! ¡Ella forma parte de mi sufrimiento!-grité fuertemente.

-¿¡Qué te he hecho!?-escuché una tercera voz gritarme. Sentí como mi corazón dejaba de palpitar unos segundos mientras mi cuerpo se volteaba y allí se encontraba Yuki mirándome furiosa.

-Yuki, vete ahora mismo-dijo Kaname, pero Yuki no hizo ni un solo movimiento. Ella solamente se quedó tiesa mientras me miraba.

-Quiero saber que sucede entre tu y Kaname-me demandó ella mientras me miraba enojada. Yo solamente me mantuve callada.

-¡Yo nunca te he hecho daño! ¡Todo este tiempo traté de ser amable contigo sin importar las cosas horribles que dijeras de Kaname! ¿Qué te hemos hecho para que sufras tanto?-gritó Yuki mientras corría hacia mí con su mano alzada en el aire.

Sabía lo que estaba por venir y yo solamente me dediqué a cerrar mis ojos fuertemente, esperando el fuerte impacto de la mano de Yuki chocar fuertemente contra mi mejilla.

_¡Plaf!_

Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente y mi mano subió rápidamente para tocar mis mejillas. No sentía ningún tipo de dolor.

¿Qué sucede?

-Ni se te ocurra, vampiro-escuché una fría voz muy familiar hablar a lo que yo subí mi vista y me encontré mirando la parte de atrás del uniforme de la Clase Diurna perteneciente a cierto amigo de mi infancia con cabello platinado.

-¡Zero!-dije mientras me encontraba observando el perfil de mi amigo. El solamente pestañeó unos segundos antes de girar su cuerpo para poder mirarme a mí y allí observé como en la otra mitad de su cara, en la mejilla para ser más precisa, se encontraba una enorme marca rojiza posada en ella.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunté mientras estiraba mi mano para que mis dedos rozaran la roja mejilla de Zero donde Yuki lo había abofeteado fuertemente. El solamente se mantuvo en silencio antes de subir la vista para mirar detrás de mí y en un instante, el había sacado su arma.

El tomó mi cintura rápidamente y me posó detrás de el rápidamente. Observé como Kaname hacía el mismo movimiento con Yuki.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Zero con voz áspera mientras su arma seguía apuntando. Yo por mi parte asomé mi cabeza por el costado y me encontré mirando a varias figuras caminando hacia nosotros.

-Ellos son el nuevo Consejo que se ha formado-dijo Kaname al tiempo que el soltaba a Yuki y se acercaba hacia el grupo de vampiros que caminaban hacia nosotros.

-Es un placer volvernos a encontrar, Kaname-dijo uno de ellos a lo que Kaname solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Te estarás preguntando la razón de nuestra inesperada visita-dijo otro de ellos. Kaname solamente asintió y luego observé como todo el grupo de los recién aparecidos giraban su vista para poder mirarme a mi.

-Nos gustaría conocer a esa hermosa mujer que se encuentra escondida, hemos escuchado varias cosas interesantes sobre ella y nos gustaría tener el placer de conocerla-dijo uno de los hombres.

Sentí como Zero solamente tomaba mi cintura y me aferraba más a el mientras que con su otra mano apretaba fuertemente el arma. Yo solamente me mantuve quieta mientras miraba al reducido grupo caminando hacia mí.

-No te asustes niña, nosotros no somos los malos aquí-me dijo uno de ellos mientras se acercaba a mí y estiraba su mano hacia mí. Yo miré la mano estirada hacia mí unos segundos mientras debatía conmigo misma.

Así que decidí tomarla, sintiendo como era tironeada y alejada de Zero para salir por detrás de el. El hombre me arrastró hacia el pequeño grupo. El supuesto Consejo.

-Dime niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me preguntó el hombre que me arrastró hacia todo el grupo.

-Hikari, señor. ¿Podría saber su nombre?-pregunté sonando lo más educada posible, si este es el Consejo de vampiros entonces tengo que comportarme.

-Lamento no haberme presentado anteriormente, mi nombre es Kei. Un placer de conocerla-dijo Kei mientras acercaba mi mano hacia sus labios para besarla. Al sentir sus labios tocar mi mano escuché a Zero gruñir levemente, a lo que yo solamente sonreí interiormente.

-¿Podría saber a qué se debe su repentino interés hacia mí?-pregunté a lo que Kei separó sus labios de mi mano para mirarme a los ojos con una sonrisa de complicidad que provocó que mi cuerpo tiritara levemente.

-Verás, no es muy común que en esta escuela ingresen muchos vampiros. Y fuimos informados de tu falta de memoria y tu estado de aquella noche. Es pura curiosidad, nosotros solamente tenemos algunas teorías que querríamos comprobar, si tu nos lo permites-dijo Kei mientras sentí como su mano acariciaba la mía, algo que provocaba que me sintiera un tanto incómoda.

-¿Podría saber en qué se basan sus teorías?-pregunté a lo que Kei sonrió maléficamente antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en mi mano.

Sorprendida miré unos segundos a Kei antes de bajar mi mano para mirar a nuestras manos unidas. Mi mano estaba goteando.

Mi mano está sangrando.

-¿¡Qué haces!?-grité mientras comenzaba a tironear de mi mano, tratando de lograr que Kei la soltara. Pero el es tan fuerte que no podía soltarme. Esto está muy mal.

Kei me miró unos segundos antes de acercar mi mano hacia su rostro, mi mano sangrando siendo arrastrada hacia el. Kei acercó su rostro hacia la sangre y la olfateó unos segundos. Luego el sonrió malévolamente y giró su cabeza para mirar al resto del grupo.

Observé como los ojos del entero grupo se tornaban rojos. Su rojiza mirada posada sobre mi ensangrentada mano. Giré mi vista y Yuki, Kaname y Zero tenían el mismo color de ojos.

Diablos, esto se ve muy mal.

-Amigos, nuestra teoría está finalmente comprobada-dijo Kei luego de soltar mi mano. Yo me alejé de el lo más posible mientras limpiaba mi sangre y veía como mi mano se cicatrizaba por si sola.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté a lo que el grupo no contestó, solamente se dedicaron a mirar a Kaname, el cual se encontraba con una enorme expresión de asombro y miedo.

-¿Kaname?-preguntó Yuki mientras acariciaba su rostro suavemente, Kaname la miró unos segundos antes de quitar la mano de Yuki.

-Yuki, vete. Y llévate a Kiryuu contigo-dijo Kaname mientras empujaba a Yuki levemente, alejándola de el. Ella solamente se alejó de el pero no se fue.

-Sabes en el lío que te encuentras, ¿Cierto, Kaname? ¿Cómo pudiste haber ocultado tan terrible verdad?-dijo uno de los hombres que integraban el grupo.

-Sabemos como Yuuri y Haruka cuidaron de ti y te prepararon para que algún día contraigas matrimonio con Yuki, pero sabes como son las reglas de nuestro mundo Kaname-dijo Kei sin despegar los ojos de mi.

-La boda se cancelará-dijo otro de los miembros del grupo, a lo que Yuki suspiró fuertemente sorprendida.

-¡No es justo!-gritó fuertemente Yuki a lo que Kaname la abrazó fuertemente mientras trataba de cubrir sus oídos, pero Yuki lograba zafarse.

¿Qué esta sucediendo?

-La sangre real Kuran seguirá entre nosotros-dijo otro hombre mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¡Yo me casaré con Kaname, yo soy Yuki Kuran!-gritó fuertemente Yuki mientras observé como en sus ojos se formaban pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza.

-Lamentamos decirte esto Yuki, pero tu y Kaname no son verdaderos hermanos, tu padre cuidó de Kaname, cuidó de su sobrino. Es verdad, tu eres Yuki Kuran y tu matrimonio con Kaname podría suceder, pero la sangre Kuran es mucho más valiosa y la necesitamos lo más pura posible-dijo Kei, a lo que Yuki tapó su boca para tratar de cesar sus llantos.

-Como todos saben, para mantener la sangre pura entre los purasangre es necesario que haya casamientos entre ellos, a veces son primos los que se casan, a veces hermanos. En este caso no podemos permitir que tú te cases con Kaname, no podemos correr el riesgo-dijo otro hombre.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Yuki, la cual seguía llorando mientras miraba al grupo con una enorme tristeza y curiosidad.

-Pensamos que si Kaname se casaría contigo podríamos mantener de alguna manera la sangre, ya que ustedes son parientes y considerando que no había ningún descendiente directo por parte de Kaname, para esto fue nuestra visita. Aquí comprobamos que estamos completamente equivocados-dijo Kei mientras me miraba.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al igual que el resto.

Me descubrieron.

-Pensamos que Yuki era la princesa Kuran ya que era reconocida como la única mujer de la familia Kuran, pero esta noche comprobamos que existe otra princesa Kuran. Una que debe tomar el lugar de Yuki en la boda. Otra purasangre caminando entre ustedes durante algún tiempo que estuvo bajo el cuidado de esta academia. Una que se nos fue escondida del mundo bajo las sombras-continuó Kei mientras volvía a acercarse hacia mí y tomaba mi mano.

-Es por eso, que dentro de unas semanas se consagrará el matrimonio…-dijo el mientras tiraba de mi mano y me enfrentaba a Kaname.

-Entre Kaname Kuran…-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Kaname entre la suya. Luego su vista giró hacia mí.

-Y Hikari Kuran-finalizó la frase Kei mientras unía mi mano a la de Kaname. Sentí una enorme punzada en mi corazón, está sucediendo lo que más temí, está pasando.

Esto no es un sueño

Pero la pesadilla esta comenzando.

* * *

**MIIIIL PERDONES NO ME ODIEN POR FAVOR!!  
no pude subir porque eran las ultimas semanas de clase y me presionaban mucho con los examenes, pero ahora ya termine las clases^^  
perdon por haberlos dejado con tantas dudas nuevamente pero ahora voi a tener mas tiempo para escribir^^**  
**Que piensan del nuevo capitul?? weno aca tambien se aclaran algunas cosas cierto??  
jajajaj NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR!!**

**Nos vemos el proximo Lunes con otro interesante cpitulo de la historia^^**


	15. Capitulo 15:La bestia

**Feliz 2010 les deseo a mis lectores favoritos^^ ojala este año sea igual y/o mejor que el 2009. Les deseo un año próspero y excelente a todos ustedes.**

En cuanto a la historia, me gustaría pedirles perdon por no haber subido, tuve unos problemas personales y la verdad no estaba de ánimos como para sentarme y escribir sabiendo que nada bueno iba a salir en ese momento, así que esperé y hoy les bridno un nuevo capitulo :)

**Espero poder recibir muchos más reviews que en el capitulo anterior ya que no recibí tantos de lo normal y eso me hizo pensar que iba a hacer con mi historia.**

**Noticias: Acabo de subir una nueva historia para los fanaticos de las serie de Narnia. Si estan interesados :)**

**Ahora continuemos con la historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: La bestia**

_¡Plop!_

El sonido goteante de mi mano sangrar era el único sonido que se oía. Todos estaban en silencio.

Mi mano sana estaba sobre la de Kaname, mientras que mi otra mano se encontraba a mi costado, cerrada en un fuerte puño logrando que la sangre siguiese brotando.

Ya nada importa.

-Pensaste que al escapar de tu casa y aparecer en la Academia como una nueva alumna lograrías esconder quien realmente eres, pero no puedes, está en tu sangre, siempre lo estará-dijo Kei mientras sonreía malévolamente.

-Entonces renunciaré a mi apellido a y mi sangre si fuese posible-dije mientras quitaba forzosamente mi mano de la de Kaname, Kei se limitó a reír.

-Pero no es posible, tú siempre compartirás la misma sangre que el señor Kaname, y siempre serás parte del clan Kuran-dijo Kei mientras reía.

-Entonces me apartaré del clan y permitiré que Yuki se case con Kaname, estoy en total desacuerdo con este arreglo matrimonial-dije mientras giraba mi cuerpo para mirar a Yuki, la cual se encontraba mirándome horrorizada, su piel se había tornado más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos al igual que sus labios.

-Lamento que no será posible, princesa-dijo Kei mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba mi mano y la besaba, yo rápidamente la quité y me alejé de ellos.

-Aceptando el título de princesa les comando como primera orden que cancelen este estúpido arreglo matrimonial-dije a lo que Kei y el resto del grupo rieron.

-Todavía no puedes darnos órdenes, mi princesa-dijo Kei mientras se paraba y miraba al resto del grupo.

-La única manera de hacerlo, es contrayendo matrimonio con un hombre de más alto poder y convertirte en alguien superior, allí es cuando finalmente serás llamada la real heredera y princesa-dijo otro de los hombres.

¡Diablos!

De repente, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y al girar mi cabeza supe que se trataba de Kaname. Su rostro se encontraba inexpresivo, pero pude observar claramente la tristeza en sus ojos.

-No creo que se apropiado discutir un tema tan delicado en este momento, por favor vuelvan en otra ocasión en la cual sea más apropiada. Por el momento, creo que debemos aclarar algunos asuntos con nuestra prima-dijo Kaname.

Yo giré mi cabeza y volví a mirar tristemente a Yuki, la cual seguía en esa misma posición con el mismo rostro horrorizado. Me mantuve callada, aprobando la idea de Kaname en silencio.

-De acuerdo, por el momento nos retiraremos, pero no será la última vez que oirán de nosotros. Recuerden mis herederos, tenemos una boda que planear-dijo Kei antes de desaparecer en menos de un pestañeo.

Me mantuve en silencio unos segundos, planeando mentalmente qué decir, qué contar, cómo hacerlo. Sentí como Kaname apretaba suavemente mi hombro a lo que yo giré mi cabeza hacia el.

El solamente me asintió y los dos giramos completamente para encontrarnos con unos muy petrificados Yuki y Zero.

A diferencia de Yuki, Zero se encontraba sorprendido solamente. Pero al mirar fijamente, pude observar como sus ojos me mostraban cada sentimiento de el. Enojo, tristeza, confusión, traición.

_Traición._

-Antes de comenzar con el relato, me gustaría aclarar que la única razón por la cual mantuve este secreto fue para protegernos…-comenzó Kaname, pero una muy furiosa Yuki lo interrumpió.

-¿Así que no me podías contar solamente a mí? ¡Tan poco confías en mí!-gritó Yuki enfurecida. Yo por mi parte la miré sorprendida, nunca la había visto tan enojada, en realidad nunca la había visto enojada.

-¡Yuki debes comprenderme, lo hice para que los dos estuviésemos juntos!-dijo Kaname enojado, sentí como el se tensaba a mi lado.

-¡Entonces tuviste que ocultarme el hecho de que tenías una hermana que supuestamente debía casarse contigo! ¡Que hay alguien más que forma parte de nuestra familia!-gritó ella mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo pudiste haberme ocultado una verdad tan grande?-dijo Yuki, casi bañando para ella misma más que a Kaname.

-Lo hice por nosotros-dijo Kaname mientras se acercaba hacia Yuki a paso muy lento, tanteando las aguas.

-¡No era necesario ocultarme una prima y una esposa tuya!-gritó Yuki enojada a lo que Kaname dejó de caminar.

-¡Lo hice porque tu me importabas demasiado como para dejarte ir! ¡Lo hice porque tu eres la única que quiero en mi vida, Yuki! ¡Tu eres con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida!-gritó Kaname a lo que yo sentí una punzada en el corazón.

No es que a mi realmente me importara con quien el pase el resto de tu vida, es solo que oir a alguien de tu misma sangre y a quien apreciaste decir eso es doloroso. Pero yo solamente me quedé callada.

-Al final Hikari tenía razón en una cosa…-dijo Yuki mientras se enfrentaba a Kaname lentamente.

-¡No eres más que un maldito traicionero y un mentiroso!-gritó Yuki fuertemente. Tan fuerte que sentí su voz hacer eco entre los árboles y de repente…

_¡Plaf!_

Mis ojos se abrieron, sorprendida de la escena en frente a mí. La mano de Yuki se encontraba tendida y abierta, abierta en frente de ella a diferencia de la otra tendida a su costado.

Sus ojos repletos de lágrimas mientras se escuchaban sus pequeños sollozos.

Kaname seguía enfrentado a ella, tieso, firme. Solo que esta vez su rostro no se encontraba mirando a Yuki, si no que se encontraba a un costado, mostrándome su perfil, antes solamente podía ver su cabellera.

-Yuki…-susurré mientras caminaba hacia ellos, pero Kaname tendió una mano en frente a mí, provocando que dejara de caminar.

-No te metas en esto, esto es entre ella y yo-dijo Kaname, yo subí mi vista y pude observar una roja marca en su mejilla. Yo me quedé quieta mientras miraba con tristeza a Yuki, asumiendo parte de la culpa.

-¡No quiero volver a verlos a los dos, me dan asco, ustedes son la peor desgracia del clan Kuran!-gritó Yuki y luego salió corriendo.

Sentí otra punzada en el corazón.

Pero muy en el fondo sabría que ella tenía toda la razón en todo lo que decía.

Ella tiene toda la razón para odiarme.

En que Kaname y yo somos una desgracia para la familia.

En _todo._

Sentí una pequeña brisa y en un pestañeo, Kaname había desaparecido. Dejándome a solas con un Zero sorprendido, el cual se había quedado callado durante toda la pelea.

-Zero…por favor…escúchame-dije mientras me acercaba a el y estiraba mi mano hacia el, pero antes de que pudiese tocar su mejilla, el se alejó de mí.

-Tu…me mentiste…todo este tiempo…y yo…-Zero no podía terminar su frase con coherencia, estaba demasiado confundido. Podía observar todas las emociones recorrer sus ojos.

-Zero, perdóname. Quise decírtelo pero…-comencé pero Zero reaccionó y me interrumpió.

-¡Si me lo hubieses querido decir me lo hubieses dicho!-dijo Zero, sus ojos se oscurecieron con odio.

-¿Y tu qué hubieses hecho si te hubiese contado la verdad? "¿Tu sabes Zero? Mi nombre verdadero es Hikari Kuran, soy la hermana de Kaname Kuran, el ser que tu mas odias" ¿Tu me hubieses tratado igual que siempre? ¿Nuestra amistad hubiese seguido sabiendo quién realmente soy?-grité enojada.

Zero se quedó callado, sabiendo que yo tenía razón. El me hubiese juzgado mal y no volvería a hablarme mas, es por esa razón por la cual no decidí contarle a nadie.

_En especial a __**el.**_

-No te lo conté porque sabría que si supieses la verdad lo nuestro acabaría, yo no quería eso. Zero, ya te perdí una vez…no quiero volver a perderte-dije mientras volvía a estirar mi mano nuevamente hacia el, pero luego el hizo algo que nunca creí que haría.

En un rápido movimiento, metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta y de repente la "Bloody Rose" se encontraba apuntándome.

-Eres un vampiro, eres una Kuran-dijo Zero, veneno saliendo de sus labios junto a cada palabra.

-Es verdad, la sangre Kuran corre por mis venas, siempre lo hizo. Pero eso no te detuvo de acercarte a mí, ni ahora ni cuando éramos pequeños-dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Era inexperto en ese entonces, no sabía identificar lo que era un humano y un chupasangre como tú-dijo Zero, yo lo miré curiosa.

-Ahora eres todo un experto y eso nunca te detuvo por estar a mi lado-dije mientras sonreía. Sentí como los ojos de Zero se ablandaban y bajaba un poco el arma, pero nuevamente volvió a ser firme.

-No sabía quién eras, de haberlo sabido…-comenzó Zero pero volví a interrumpirlo.

-¿¡Qué, Zero!? ¿¡Me hubieses matado!? ¡Tú no puedes hacerlo! ¡No mataste a Yuki cuando supiste quien era! ¡Tampoco tuviste las agallas de matar a Kaname!-grité enojada, a lo que observé como Zero tiraba el gatillo, cargando el arma.

-Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume aún cuando de otra forma se llamase… por favor Zero, no hagas esto. Soy la misma Hikari de siempre. Soy Kari-chan ¿Recuerdas?--susurré esas palabras a lo que observé como los ojos de Zero volvían a su color natural y el bajaba el arma lentamente.

-Gracias por perdonarme, Zero-dije mientras me acercaba y lo abrazaba. El no se movió, solamente me tomó por los codos y me separó de el con tristeza y decepción.

-Solo por el hecho de no matarte no signifique que te haya perdonado…-susurró el mirándome a los ojos con tristeza y luego me soltó y comenzó a alejarse de mí, a darme la espalda y caminar.

Mis rodillas chocan contra el suelo.

Me recuesto sobre el pasto mientras abrazo mis rodillas a mi pecho.

Todo se pone negro.

Sentí mi respiración cortarse.

Sentí como algo en mi pecho hacía presión sobre mi corazón.

Mil dagas clavándose en el.

Sentía ese horrible sentimiento tan familiar volver a mí.

El sentimiento del abandono.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué todas las personas que amo me abandonan?

* * *

Mi cabeza está dando vueltas.

Me muevo y siento el colchón de mi cama moverse conmigo…un momento ¿Colchón?

Abro mis ojos y me veo acostada en mi cama, dentro de mi habitación ¿Qué sucede? Lo último que recuerdo fue haberme desmayado afuera de la Academia…a no ser que alguien me haya encontrado y me trajo aquí.

_¡Crack!_

Sentí movimiento dentro de la habitación, a lo que mi cuerpo se tensó. Esa persona se encontraba en esta misma habitación conmigo, y al parecer no se trataba de Aidou o de Akatsuki o de ningún otro miembro de la Clase Nocturna.

Rápidamente me paré y me bajé de la cama en posición de ataque, mostrando mis colmillos y rugiendo. Mis ojos rojizos brillando en la oscuridad.

-¡Muéstrate!-mi voz salió más como un rugido. Sentí unos pasos y observé una figura oscura en el rincón de mi habitación, apartándose de la luz de la luna que ingresaba por la ventana.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, princesita-la figura comenzó a acercarse hasta que la luz de la luna golpeó fuertemente con su rostro.

No es posible.

¿Qué hace el aquí?

La ultima vez que lo vi el…

-¿Sorprendida de verme, princesa?-dijo el hombre mientras me sonreía, sus colmillos asomándose entre sus dientes.

-¿Qué…cómo…? …imposible…-palabras incoherentes salían de mis labios. Estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hablar con coherencia, provocando que el riera.

-Es imposible… la ultima vez que te vi tu…pero no pude continuar ya que el me interrumpió.

-¿Estaba muerto? Al parecer no, alguien no había hecho su trabajo bien-dijo mientras me sonreía maléficamente.

Mi mente comenzó a jugar con varias imágenes de mis pocos recuerdos hasta que paró en la imagen de su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, su cuerpo repleto de sangre y sus ojos abiertos yacían sin vida alguna…o eso creí.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-pregunté mientras comenzaba a mirar en varias direcciones, buscando una manera de escapar, pero el hombre se acercaba más y más y mi cuerpo respondía menos a las órdenes de mi cerebro.

-Luego de que huiste seguí el aroma de tu sangre y aquí estoy, tardaría más tiempo de no ser por ese muchacho que patrulla todas las noches pero se ve que hoy no lo hizo-dijo el mientras se seguía acercando.

Yo bajé mi vista con tristeza recordando la razón por la cual Zero no estaba patrullando, recordando la horrible pelea que tuvimos y todo lo que había sucedido.

-Pero finalmente te encontré… ¡Y ahora vengo a terminar el trabajo que debía finalizar hace mucho tiempo!-gritó el al mismo tiempo que me empujaba fuertemente contra la pared y me tomaba por el cuello.

Lego el me abrazó fuertemente, yo traté de escapar, pero el es tan grande y me tenía atrapada que no podía salir.

De repente, sentí algo húmedo sobre mi cuello. Comencé a tiritar al sentí su lengua saborear parte de mi cuello.

-Voy a disfrutar sacarte la sangre hasta dejarte sin nada de vida-dijo el al tiempo que sentí como sus colmillos se hacían paso en mi cuello, traspasándolo, atravesó mi cuello y sentí como mi sangre se iba, como cada parte de mi cuerpo se iba con cada gota de sangre.

De repente, todo comenzó a dar vueltas. El cuarto cambio de color y se tornó de un color rojo sangriento y sentí como mi interior era destruido, como si algo se haya roto dentro de mí.

Rápidamente, imágenes desconocidas se hicieron pasar ante mis ojos. Imágenes en las que yo estaba, cada recuerdo reprimido pasando ante mi propia vista.

Y luego algo nuevo se hizo paso entre mi vacío interior.

Algo más fuerte apareció, un poder tan fuerte que tan solo el hecho de pensarlo me hacía sentir fuerte, sentí como si una nueva yo comenzar a aflorar.

Cerré mis ojos mientras dejaba que el poder me envolviera, escuché un rugido bestial, observé unos colmillos gigantes, unas garras, unos ojos rojos brollar en la oscuridad.

Observé a la criatura como me miraba fijamente, luego tendió su mano hacia mí.

-Volvamos a ser una…otra vez-dijo la bestia al tiempo que yo tendía mi mano y una luz roja se hizo al tiempo que nuestras manos se unieron.

Y allí supe que no se trataba de una bestia.

Siempre fui yo.


	16. Capitulo 16:Cercanía

****

Capitulo 16:Cercanía

Silencio.

Algo cambió en la atmósfera. Siento como si estuviese algo densa, como el silencio hacía que mi cuerpo tiritara.

Me quedo allí parado en medio de la oscuridad.

Sola.

Lentamente subo mis manos y las miro unos segundos, pero al estar en la oscuridad me es complicado poder verlas.

Siento como mis manos tiemblan al igual que todo mi cuerpo.

Pongo mi rostro entre mis manos, tratando de suprimir un grito de horror.

Un aroma metálico se olía por doquier.

Cada rincón de la habitación.

De repente, mis oídos captan varios pasos acercándose a mi habitación. Yo solamente me mantengo allí parada en medio de mi habitación, cubriendo mi rostro entre mis manos.

El daño ya estaba hecho. No había tiempo necesario para ocultarlo.

_¡Knock Knock!_

-¿Hikari-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sucede algo?-escucho la voz de Ichijou tocar la puerta varias veces, se que el no está solo. Yo solamente no contesto, el aroma metálico era muy fuerte como para dejarlo pasar, todos podíamos sentirlo.

Escucho como la puerta es lentamente abierta y yo me mantuve quieta, esperando por su reacción.

Escucho unos gritos ahogados, siento como el aire en la atmósfera se vuelve a tensar. Siento como algunos salen corriendo de mi habitación horrorizados o simplemente hambrientos.

-¿Hikari-chan?-escucho la voz de Ichijou susurrar al tiempo que sentí como su mano se posaba sobre mi hombro suavemente, provocando que saliese de mí transe y me volteara para mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-me preguntó el mientras miraba mi habitación horrorizado, observo como lentamente sus ojos verdes comienzan a ponerse rojizos, siento como los míos también brillan en la oscuridad.

Rápidamente, sentí como mis piernas actuaban por sí solas y sentí como Ichijou se sorprendía mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado. Corrí hacia la puerta de salida, esquivando las incómodas miradas rojizas que estaba recibiendo, antes de salir le dediqué una última mirada a mi habitación.

El color rojizo era predominante.

Las paredes salpicadas.

El suelo manchado.

Mientras que partes humanas yacían en el suelo.

Inmóviles y sin vida.

* * *

Corría y corría, por cada pasillo de la escuela. Buscando su esencia. Buscándolo a _**el**_. Necesitaba escucharme, le debo una explicación. Necesito estar con el.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba fatigado, habría recorrido toda la escuela entera, buscando en los dormitorios, cada rincón de la escuela.

Sentí un fuerte aroma golpearme, sonreí al saber a quien le pertenecía y me acerqué a su puerta.

_¡Clak!_

Antes de poder golpear la puerta sentí un pequeño sonido, el sonido de un arma cargada. El estaba dispuesto a dispararme sin importar quien era.

-Zero…ábreme…te lo suplico-mis manos se posaron en la puerta, aferrándome a ella lo más posible, tratando de sentir el calor de Zero.

-Zero, necesito hablar contigo, por favor, déjame entrar…-susurré suavemente mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta entre mis manos. Escuché un gruñido proveniente dentro de la habitación, pero no me importó la advertencia de Zero, yo solamente me dediqué a abrir la puerta lentamente.

Al abrirla observé como la habitación se encontraba oscura, provocando que me haga recordar los eventos que sucedieron dentro de mi habitación con aquel hombre que ya me había encargado. Pero a diferencia de mi habitación, La luna brillaba de tal manera que podía iluminar la cama de la habitación.

Allí me encontré con Zero, sentado sobre el piso con su espalda apoyada contra el borde de la cama. Su arma apuntando a la puerta, ahora a mí ya que abrí la puerta.

-Te advertí que no…-susurró Zero, pero al verme observé como sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos. Observé como sus labios se entreabrían sorprendidos mientras bajaba el arma lentamente para mirarme mejor.

Observo como su violeta mirada me escanea desde mi cabeza hasta los pies, sus ojos lentamente brillando en la oscuridad de un color rojizo al igual que cualquier vampiro que me pudiese ver.

Lentamente, el se paró y se acercó a mí. Yo lo miré en silencio unos segundos, observando como el me miraba curiosamente. El estira su brazo y siento su mano acariciar mi mejilla y mis labios.

Cierro mis ojos disfrutando la caricia, aunque no sea realmente una caricia considerando lo que Zero trataba de probar. El quita su mano de mis labios y observo como el comienza a juguetear con la nueva mancha roja que apareció entre sus dedos.

El acercó su rostro hacia sus dedos manchados y olfateó la mancha unos segundos y, efectivamente, me miró asustado por primera vez. Yo por mi parte bajé la vista al suelo avergonzada.

Siento una mano tomar la mía y al bajar mi vista observo la mano de Zero toma la mía, seguido por se arrastrada por toda la habitación hacia una pequeña puerta dentro de la misma habitación.

Escucho el sonido del agua correr y observo como la tina se encontraba repleta de agua transparente. Giro mi vista para encontrarme sola dentro de la habitación, la puerta del baño cerrada y una toalla limpia apoyada sobre el lava manos.

Comienzo a desabotonarme el uniforme lentamente, luego la corbata y finalmente la remera y la pollera de mi uniforme repletamente manchado y lentamente entro a la tina caliente.

Observo como el agua va cambiando de color a medida que las manchas de mi cuerpo se desprenden de mí y se alejan en el agua.

Me acuesto en la tina y rápidamente hundo mi rostro en la cristalina agua, cierro mis ojos mientras escenas de minutos atrás comienzan a reproducirse ante mis ojos.

El hombre tomando mi sangre.

Mis ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad.

Mi mano hacerse paso por su pecho.

La sangre salpicar las paredes.

El cuerpo sobre el suelo.

Rápidamente, saco mi cabeza del agua al recordar tales memorias. Pero era inevitable, es casi imposible olvidar lo que uno hace. Refriego mis ojos con mis manos, tratando de quitar el agua de mis ojos.

Al quitar las manos de mi vista observo la habitación.

Horrorizada.

Comienzo a gritar.

Mi cuerpo vuelve a temblar mientras observo las manchas en el techo, las paredes, el suelo, por todas partes.

El blanco e impecable baño se encontraba pintado de rojo.

En un rincón del baño, un cuerpo yace en el suelo. Observo como este se mueve repentinamente mientras trata de pararse, su espalda contra mí.

Mis gritos aumentan.

Escucho el sonido de unos huesos romperse.

El cuerpo se gira hacia mí y observo quién era, aquel hombre que me había visitado en mi habitación se encontraba ensangrentado, caminando hacia mí.

El hombre toma mi cuello y sus colmillos comienzan a acercarse a mi cuello.

Mis gritos comienzan a aumentar mientras comienzo a golpear al hombre abrazándome a el.

-¡Suéltame, déjame por favor!-grito mientras sigo golpeándolo fuertemente, el hombre toma mis brazos y me aleja de el para que pudiese mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Tranquila Hikari, soy yo Zero!-mis ojos se ajustan a la realidad y me veo mirando los cristales violetas de la mirada de Zero, agua salpicada sobre su remera y cabello.

-¡Zero, no me dejes por favor!-grito fuertemente mientras aferro mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo, temblando de miedo. Asustada de la imagen de aquel hombre.

Zero se dedicó a acariciar mi espalda unos segundos antes de separarse lentamente de mí y tomar un pote entre sus manos, apretarlo y dejar que su fluido caiga sobre una de sus manos, luego tomar mi cabello y comenzar a masajearlo junto al shampoo.

Giro mi cabeza para mirarlo sorprendida a Zero, ¿Acaso el está dispuesto a hacer lo que creo que está haciendo?

Observo como el me mira intensamente unos segundos antes de dedicarme una muy pequeña sonrisa, asegurándome que yo girara mi cabeza. Algo que yo hice sonrientemente mientras volvía a sentir las suaves manos de Zero entre mi cabello.

Luego de terminar con mi cabello, sentí las manos de Zero acariciar mi espalda y brazos. Pequeñas burbujas dejando un camino mientras Zero me enjabonaba.

Luego de terminar de bañarme, el tomó la limpia toalla y me ayudó a levantarme. Sentí un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas al igual que el mientras sentí como el comenzaba a quitar las pequeñas gotas de mi cuerpo con la toalla.

Luego de estar seca el me abotonó una enorme camisa y unos pantalones cortos, supongo que es de el debido a su enorme tamaño.

Luego de ayudarme a vestirme, me sentó en el borde de la cama enfrentada a el y tomó la toalla entre sus manos y comenzó a pasarla por mi cabello, ayudando a secarlo de la misma manera que había hecho con mi cuerpo anteriormente.

Luego, quitó la toalla y se acercó a su mesa y tomó un peine entre sus manos y se sentó en la cama, detrás de mí y comenzó a pasar el peine suavemente por mi cabello para poder peinarlo.

Luego de varios segundos, sentí como el dejaba el peine a un costado de la cama y sentí como su mano rodeaba mi cintura y tironeaba de mí hacia atrás, sentí como mi espalda y mi cabeza chocaban contra su pecho.

Subí mi vista y me encontré con los ojos de Zero. Su respiración chocó contra mi rostro debido a nuestra cercanía. Cerré mis ojos mientras me acomodaba mi cabeza entre su cuello.

Siento como la mano de Zero comienza a hacer pequeños círculos en mi estómago, provocando unas pequeñas cosquillas pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento agradable dentro de mí. Nunca habíamos estado tan cerca, tan unidos.

Y allí me encontré con el pequeño Riou-kun, el que tanto había esperado. El que tanto ansiaba ver. Sentí como el tiempo volvía hacia atrás y los dos volvíamos a ser niños, cuando uno cuidaba del otro. Se preocupaban por el otro como si fuésemos…

_**Hermanos…**_

La palabra retumbó en mis oídos varias veces, provocando que mis ojos se abriesen repentinamente y me alejara del contacto de Zero por mucho que no quisiese. El se sorprendió debido a mi repentina acción.

Me posé a su lado y apoyé mi espalda sobre la pared, como el se encontraba haciendo. Comencé a juguetear con mi cabello mojado, tratando de calmar mis nervios. Luego de acumular cierta valentía, subo mi vista para encontrarme con la intensa mirada de Zero.

-Recuerdo…logré recordar…se lo que paso esa noche-susurré lo suficiente como para que Zero me escuchara, observo como sus ojos se vuelven a abrir sorprendidos.

Esta será una larga noche.

Lágrimas, prepárense.

* * *

**Por fin!!!  
Finalmente vams a saber que le paso a Hikari la noche que aparecio en el Instituto no?? jajaja no estan emocionados?!!  
Ya falta poqito pra que trmine la historia!! =,( qe triste tambien no?? jajajaja**

**Bueno dejen sus reviews gente, ajajaja nos vemos en otro capitulo^^**


	17. Capitulo 17:Lazos familiares

**MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORESS! ya se que hace MUCHISIMO que no subia un capitulo y la razon, es que yo tengo las notas de cada capitulo guardados en un archivo de la computadora, cuestion, se borró!! es por eso que tarde en escribir, pero de a poco voy recuperando la memoria y reescribiendo las notas :)**

**eh aquí la primera parte del pasado de Hikari, espero que lo disfruten :)**

**RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 17: Lazos familiares  
**

_-Hermano…-susurré mientras me encontraba mirando la cama donde yacía mi hermano durmiendo. Esperé unos segundos, pero no recibí ninguna respuesta._

_-Hermano…despierta…-estiré mi mano y la posé sobre la figura durmiente y comencé a agitarlo, tratando de despertarlo._

_-¿Hikari? ¿Qué sucede?-dijo mi hermano al abrir los ojos y observarme unos segundos. Yo simplemente bajé la vista, avergonzada._

_-Tuve una pesadilla-susurré. El logró oírme y escuché como el resoplaba fuertemente y se sentaba en la cama. Subí mi vista y observé como el se refregaba un poco los ojos antes de volver a mirarme._

_-¿Qué clase de pesadilla?-preguntó el mientras me miraba con los ojos entreabiertos debido al sueño. Yo bajé mi vista nuevamente avergonzada._

_-Soñé que…bueno…tu me…tu…me abandonabas, me decía que no me querías más-cerré mis ojos tratando de suprimir el recuerdo del horrible sueño, tratando de olvidarme de la imagen de el alejándose de mí. Dejándome sola._

_-Oh Hikari-sentí un par de manos posarse en mi cintura y elevarme en el aire y luego Kaname me sentó en su regazo y comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello como el siempre hace._

_-Mírame-dijo el tratando de buscar mi mirada, pero yo solamente mantuve mi vista hacia abajo. El resopló y tomó mi barbilla en su mano y logró que mi vista subiese para mirarlo._

_-Eso fue nada más una pesadilla, eso nunca pasar-dijo Kaname mientras me miraba con ternura y preocupación._

_-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de eso?-pregunté a lo que el me miró confundido unos segundos antes de sonreír y acercar su rostro hacia el mío, apoyando su frente contra la mía._

_-Lo sé porque yo nunca te dejaría sola. Eres mi pequeña hermanita. Yo soy tu hermano y debo cuidar de ti siempre, eres todo para mi, Hikari-dijo él. Sentí como me sonrojaba debido a las hermosas palabras que el me había dicho y lo envolví en un abrazo._

_-De acuerdo, es hora de dormir-dijo el mientras me recostaba en la suave cama y me cubría con las mantas, luego observé como el se recostaba a mi lado y se cubría a sí mismo. Su mano se posó en mi pequeña espalda y me atrajo hacia él._

_-Siempre cuidaré de ti. Estaremos juntos siempre, mi hermanita-susurró el mientras acercaba su rostro al mío y besaba mi frente, luego posó su frente sobre la mía y me abrazó fuertemente hacia el._

_Sonriendo, me quedé quieta unos segundos observando a mi hermano dormir antes de cerrar los ojos con seguridad y dormir._

_Sabiendo muy bien que nada me podría pasar estando a su lado, mi amigo, mí hermano, mi todo._

_

* * *

_

-El…el cuidaba de mí, el fue…un buen hermano, siempre cuidándome, queriéndome. Nos teníamos el uno al otro, nuestro padre…bueno digamos que no era un buen ejemplo de figura paterna-susurré mientras cerraba los ojos para recordar nuevamente.

* * *

_-¡Padre!-grité emocionada al observar a mi padre ingresar a la sala. Rápidamente me levanté del suelo y corrí hacia el para abrazarme a una de sus piernas debido a mi corta estatura._

_-¡Qué alegría que hayas llegado!-grité abrazando su pierna fuertemente. Recordé algo y me alejé de el para mirarlo._

_-¡Mira lo que logré hacer, toma pruébala! Las hice especialmente para ti-grité mientras tomaba una pequeña galleta de la mesa y la estiraba hacia el._

_-Kaname, necesitamos hablar-dijo mi padre con tono autoritario. Giré mi cabeza para mirar unos segundos a mi hermano el cual se dedicó a asentir. _

_Luego de eso, papá desapareció de la sala. Bajé mi vista para mirar con melancolía la galleta entre mis manos._

_Mirando la galleta que tanto esfuerzo me había requerido cocinar. Yo solamente quería hacerlo feliz, que el se sintiera orgulloso de mí._

_Que el me notara._

_Me encontraba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que salté levemente al sentir una mano posarse en mi hombro._

_Al girar mi cuerpo me encontré con la mirada de mi hermano mirarme con tristeza y simpatía. El estiró su otra mano y tomó la galleta que tenía en mis manos, la miró unos segundos antes de darle morderla._

_Observé impaciente como el masticaba la galleta, saboreándola. Finalmente, lorgó ingerirla y me dedicó una sonrisa._

_-Deliciosa-me dijo el sonriéndome. Yo también sonreí al tiempo que el besaba mi frente y luego desaparecía de la sala._

_

* * *

_

Apreté fuertemente mis ojos, tratando de calmarme. Malditos recuerdos. Maldita vida mía. Maldito Kaname.

-Todo empeoró cuando el comenzó a llevarse a Kaname con el, allí fue como el de a poco comenzó a alejarse de mí-dije y los recuerdos me golpeaban como fuertes olas a las rocas.

* * *

_-¡Hermano!-grité fuertemente mientras corría por toda la casa, en busca de Kaname. Corrí hacia su habitación y al abrirla me encontré con mi hermano dándome su espalda._

_-H-h-hermano…-susurré al observar como el se encontraba sentado en su cama con algo en su mano. Lentamente me acerqué y me asomé por su hombro para poder observar que el se encontraba sosteniendo una pequeña fotografía en su mano._

_-¿Quién es?-dije, a lo que Kaname dio un pequeño salto al escucharme. Aparentemente se encontraba tan concentrado en la fotografía que no había notado mi presencia._

_-¡Hikari, ¿Qué haces aquí?-gritó el parándose de la cama al tiempo que observé como guardaba la fotografía en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

_-¡Hice esto para ti!-dije mientras estiraba mis manos y le entregaba una pequeña pulsera que había logrado hacer. Era una simple pulsera plateada con algunos detalles rojizos._

_-Yo te ayudo-dije mientras tomaba la pulsera en mis manos y se la ataba a la muñeca de mi hermano. Al terminar de atarla, observé como el miraba detalladamente la pulsera._

_-Espero que te guste, puse todo mi esfuerzo en ella-dije mientras me sonrojaba. El me miró unos segundos y me sorprendí al observar tristeza en sus ojos._

_-¿Hermano?-pregunté, pero el momento fue arruinado al oír pasos detrás de mí. Observé como el rostro de Kaname se tensaba con seriedad. Giré mi rostro y me encontré con la mirada frívola de nuestro padre._

_-Kaname, es hora-dijo nuestro padre. Observé como su vista bajó y observó unos segundos la pulsera que brillaba en la muñeca de mi hermano. Kaname notó esto y rápidamente bajó la manga de su camisa para ocultarla._

_Sentí una pequeña parte de mi corazón oprimirse, ¿Acaso se sentía avergonzado de mi regalo? El nunca se había ocultado de nuestro padre. El siempre estaba más que contento por cada cosa que yo hacía._

_-Vámonos-dijo nuestro padre, girando su cuerpo y saliendo de la habitación. Yo por mi parte me acerqué a Kaname y lo abracé fuertemente._

_-¿Por qué tienes que irte?-pregunté abrazándolo._

_-Debo hacerlo-contestó el. Sentí un tono frío en su voz, cosa que me hizo separarme de el para mirarlo confundida._

_-¿A dónde van?-pregunté. Kaname solamente se dedicó a mirar hacia un costado mientras apretaba sus ojos fuertemente, esquivando mi mirada._

_-Adiós-dijo el tomando mis hombros y alejándome de el. Luego el desapareció de la habitación, dejándome sola._

_Nuevamente._

_

* * *

_

-Luego comenzó a salir sin la compañía de nuestro padre. Estaba tan distante de mí, comenzó a tratarme como nuestro padre solía hacerlo, hasta que finalmente supe la verdadera razón por la cual el era distante a mí, la razón por la cual el solía todas las noches, la razón por la cual el ya no me quería…-dije mientras apretaba fuertemente las sábanas.

-Yuki-dijo Zero. Mis ojos se apretaron aún más fuerte, recordando aquella noche en la cual había descubierto la verdad.

-El me dejó, me sentí traicionada, sola y abandonada. Sentía que una parte de mí moría cada ves que observaba como el se iba ya que en el fondo sabía que el iba a visitar a la pequeña niña que lo llamaba "hermano"-sentí una mano tomar la mía y abrí mis ojos y miré a Zero.

Sus ojos expresaban tristeza, traición, dolor. El también estaba sufriendo como yo. El logra entenderme.

-Lo peor vino después…-Tomé unas bocanadas de aire, preparándome para hablar de algo que ni siquiera quería que Zero se enterara.


	18. Capitulo 18:El rapto

**primero que nada, quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por no haber subido ni actualizado NADA. Como ya mencione anteriormente, mis notas sobre las historias se borraron, asi que lamentablemente, tuve que tomarme un largo tiempo para reescribirlas. Pero por el otro lado, ya termine de rehacerlas todas, asi que me sera mucho mas facil terminar las historias ahora (y mas estando de vacasiones)**

**Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores que me subieron el animo y me ayudaron a continuar con mis historias, dejando hermosos reviews para alentarme. No saben cuan agradecida estoy.**

**Ahora, continuemos con la historia.**

**Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de esta historia, si hubiese sido asi, Zero seria mio y hubiese matado a Kaname :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18: El rapto**

_(Hikari)_**  
**

_-¡Vamos Riou-kun!-grite fuertemente, tomando su pequeña mano en la mía y los dos comenzábamos a correr por el enorme arenero hasta encontrarnos con el subi-bajas._

_-¡No tan fuerte!-gritó Riou-kun al ver como yo me emocionaba de más y usaba toda mi fuerza en el juego._

_¡Pum!_

_-¡Riou-kun!-me bajé rápidamente de mi asiento y corrí al lado de mi mejor amigo, el cual había caído fuertemente del juego debido a mi fuerza._

_-Duele…-susurró el mientras estiraba su brazo y observé como una pequeña mancha roja apareció en la palma de su mano._

_Rápidamente abrí mis ojos al verme hipnotizada por la mancha roja. Sentí un enorme impulso de acerca mi rostro hacia la mano de mi amigo y limpiar la mancha en la mano de mi amigo…cosa que hice._

_Tomé la mano de Riou-kun y la acerqué a mi rostro. Olfateé unos segundos la pequeña manchita antes de sacar mi lengua y comenzar a lamerla, saborearla._

_-K-K-Kari…-lo escuché murmurar, y eso provocó que yo saliera de mi trance y alejé su mano de mi boca. _

_-¡Riou-kun, lo lamento tanto!-dije alejándome de el, asustada por lo que acababa de hacer. Dejé que mis instintos me ganaran y si no hubiese reaccionado hasta podría haberlo…haberlo…_

_-¡Kari! Tus ojos…están…-Riou me miraba asustado, señalándome. Rápidamente me cubrí mis ojos y me dí vuelta, dándole la espalda a mi amigo._

_-¡No me mires! Yo soy…soy…un monstruo. Aléjate-dije mientras apretaba mis ojos fuertemente, diciendo la única palabra que nunca pensé que se la diría a el._

_-¡Dije que te alejes!-grité fuertemente al tiempo que giraba mi rostro, pero al hacerlo me encontré con un par de perlas violetas mirarme de cerca…muy cerca._

_-No te enojes Kari…te ves mas linda cuando sonríes-dijo Riou-kun al tiempo que posaba una mano en mi cabeza y comenzaba a acariciarme. Yo simplemente me sonrojé debido a las palabras que me dijo._

_-¿N-n-no me tienes miedo?-pregunté mientras giraba mi cuerpo entero para mirarlo._

_-Eres mi mejor amiga, los amigos no se lastiman, ¿Cierto?-dijo el negando con la cabeza. Yo simplemente le dediqué una sonrisa y lo abracé fuertemente._

_-¡K-K-Kari!-gritó el, tomado por sorpresa de mi repentino abrazo. Yo me alejé de el para mirarlo. Sonreí al verlo sonrojado._

_-Debo irme, mi padre se enfadará si llego tarde-dije al tiempo que comenzaba a correr, pero antes de que pudiese salir del arenero sentí una mano tomar mi muñeca._

_Al girar mi rostro me encontré con los mismos cristales violetas mirándome tristemente._

_-¿Me prometes que mañana volveremos a jugar?-me preguntó el tiernamente, con tono de esperanza en su voz._

_-Prometo que mañana vendré, y también al día siguiente, y al siguiente. Jugaremos toda la eternidad, Riou-kun. Lo prometo-dije acercándome a el y besé su mejilla rápidamente._

_-¡K-K-Kari-chan!-me alejé de el y volví a reír al verlo posar su mano en la mejilla que había besado, sus mejillas se encontraban rosadas._

_

* * *

_

-Recuerdo ese día…-susurró Zero, yo subí mi vista y observé como el posaba su mano en la mejilla exacta en donde yo lo había besado aquel día.

-Recuerdo como solías sonrojarte cuando yo sostenía tu mano, o cuando te abrazaba-dije al tiempo que recordaba varias ocasiones en la que Zero solía sonrojarse.

-Ese día supiste lo que era y aún así querías ser mi amigo. Se que suena algo cursi pero…eres lo mejor que me haya pasado-dije sonriendo al tiempo que tomaba su mano.

-Rompiste tu promesa-dijo el, alejando su mano de la mía. Sentí como el comenzaba a tensarse y me di cuenta que comenzaba a sentirlo frío y distante.

Lo miré unos segundos antes de resoplar fuertemente y apoyar mi cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos nuevamente para sentir como los recuerdos que tanto había tratado de suprimir, vuelven a mí.

* * *

_Lentamente abrí la puerta de casa y espié dentro de ella. Silencio._

_Sonreí unos segundos antes de ingresar dentro de casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Al hacerlo, comencé a caminar por el enorme pasillo de nuestra casa, y comencé a sentir un escalofrío recorrerme._

_Algo anda mal._

_-¿Hikari? ¿Eres tu?-escuché la voz de mi padre llamarme y yo me paré en seco. ¿Desde cuando a el le importa?_

_-S-s-si, padre-dije mientras me encogía de hombros, esperando que el apareciera y comenzara a gritarme, o simplemente me ignorara como suele hacerlo._

_-Ven, hija. Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas-escuché a mi padre decirme con… ¿Gentileza? Y lo más extraño fue que me haya llamado "hija" _

_Sonreí al pensar que tal vez…tal vez todo cambiaría. Tal vez el me quiere._

_Corrí por el p__asillo con emoción. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba. Una sonrisa enorme se encontraba plasmada en mi pequeño rostro._

_-Aquí estas, hija-dijo mi padre, estirando una de sus manos hacia mí y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacia el y lo abracé fuertemente._

_-¡Padre!-grité abrazándolo con fuerza. Sentí un par de manos tomar mi pequeña cintura y alejarme del cuerpo de mi padre._

_-Ahora, quiero que conozcas a unas personas-dijo el, girando mi cuerpo. Allí me encontré con 4 hombres parados enfrente de mí y de mi padre._

_Sentí otro escalofrío golpearme con fuerza._

_-Ellos son el clan Bagashama-dijo mi padre señalándolos. Yo solamente asentí con la cabeza._

_-No me agradan…-le susurré a mi padre en el oído suavemente, sonando lo más bajo posible. Mi padre simplemente rió._

_-Nos será de gran uso, Rido-sama-dijo uno de los hombres mirándome seriamente. Sus ojos verdes penetrándome._

_Sentí un enorme nudo en la garganta, los escalofríos subían y bajaban por mi espalda. Sentí la necesidad de correr, de escapar._

_-¿Dónde está Kaname?-pregunté mientras jugueteaba con las mangas de la chaqueta de mi padre._

_Error._

_Sentí como el alejó sus manos repentinamente y se paró._

_-Un placer haber hecho negocios con ustedes, señores-escuché a mi padre decirle a los 4 hombres. Luego el se alejó de mí y desapareció por la puerta de la sala._

_Los 4 hombres me miraron y me sonrieron. Al ver esas horribles sonrisas, me di vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de escapar, sentí un par de brazos tomar mi pequeña cintura y elevarme en el aire._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeña?-me susurró una horrible voz al oído. Comencé a gritar y patalear, a moverme con frenesí, tratando de liberarme del fuerte agarre del hombre._

_-Vamos a casa-dijo uno de los hombres y observé como salíamos de mi casa y nos acercábamos a una carreta negra._

_-¡Déjenme ir! ¡Basta!-grité mientras pateaba y golpeaba al hombre, el cual solamente reía. _

_-¡Entra ahí!-gritó el hombre que me sostenía, arrojándome dentro de la carreta. Rápidamente me paré en el asiento y tratando de escapar por la ventana._

_-¡Quédate quieta!-escuché a uno de los hombres gritar y luego sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. _

_Sentí como el mundo comenzaba a girar. Caí frustrada en el asiento al tiempo que miraba la ventana. Sentí como todo se ponía negro y caí en un profundo sueño._

_Lo siento, Riou-kun…_

_

* * *

_**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, todabia falta lo mas importante de la historia. Dejen sus hermosos reviews que tanto adoro**_  
_


	19. Capitulo 19:Sobrevive

**Nuevamente, muchisimas gracias por los reviews. Todos ustedes son geniaaaales! :D Espero que este capitul les guste, fue un poco dificil escribirlo, es la primera parte del pasado de Hikari. La segunda, y la mas fuerte, no se cuando voy a poder escribirla ya que tiene que ser una escena MUY especifica y despues un punto de vista específico, pero prometo que lo hare pronto**

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Sobrevive.  
**

_Abrí mis ojos y traté de sentarme. Mi espalda comenzó a protestar de dolor. Estaba durmiendo en el suelo._

_-¿Dónde…?-pregunté sin poder formular una frase completa._

_¿Qué paso?_

_Recuerdo que estaba con papá, el se encontraba hablando con unos horribles hombres y luego ellos…_

_¡Click!_

_Escuché un sonido. Pero no podía identificar de donde provenía ya que todo esta a oscuras._

_-¿Padre?-pregunté al tiempo que, con mucho dolor, traté de pararme. Pero algo me detuvo._

_Sentí algo frío y duro en mis muñecas, tobillos, cadera y cuello. Algo frío que me tenía inmovilizada al suelo._

_Escuché el sonido de una puerta abrirse, y de repente, le habitación se iluminó unos segundos. Mostrándome que me encontraba en una habitación completamente vacía, sin ventanas ni muebles._

_¿Y lo que me sostenía al suelo?_

_Cadenas._

_Luego todo volvió a la oscuridad al tiempo que oí unas risas que retumbaron en la habitación._

_Mi cuerpo tiritó._

_-¿Q-q-quién anda ahí?-titubeé. Temblando de miedo. Sin saber quién, o qué, se encontraba cerca._

_-No temas, mi pequeña vampiro-escuché una voz masculina, algo ronca._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde esta mi padre?-pregunté al tiempo que las risas comenzaron a retumbar nuevamente en la habitación._

_-Mi querida vampira, tu padre te vendió-escuché una nueva voz._

_-¿Por qué haría eso? ¡El no lo haría!-grité mientras trataba de levantarme, pero las cadenas volvían a arrastrarme al suelo._

_-Porque no sirves para nada, no posees ningún poder, eres inútil. Tu padre no te quiere-dijo el hombre, sentí como sonreía al decirlo._

_-¡Mentira! ¡Papá me quiere!-grité fuertemente, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo._

_-¡No te atrevas a gritarme, sucia vampiro!-sentí una mano tomar mi cuello fuertemente._

_-Vamos a divertirnos-el hombre me susurró al oído._

_Y fue allí cuando supe que lo que el hombre decía era verdad. Soy una inútil. Nunca seré tan fuerte como papá o Kaname. Que papá no me amaba y que tampoco merecía su cariño._

_

* * *

_

-¿Qué hicieron?-preguntó Zero. Giré mi rostro para mirarlo. El se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados con fuerza, como si estuviese tratando de suprimir las imágenes que mis recuerdos le estaban brindando. Sus puños, tendidos a sus costados, se encontraban apretados con fuerza.

-Creo que es bastante obvio-dije con tono humorístico, algo que provocó que Zero abriese los ojos y me mirase enfurecido.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo así? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz luego de haber sufrido tanto? Vivir sabiendo que tu padre no te ama, que tu hermano te dejó, que tu padre te vendió y que…que…-comenzó Zero, pero fue allí cuando sentí el impulso de la ira tomarme.

-¿¡Qué Zero! ¡Dilo! ¡Di que durante los últimos años fui abusada físicamente por esos hombres! ¡Que todas las noches ellos aparecían para molerme a golpes! ¡Que yo me encontraba indefensa porque estaba encadenada! ¡Dilo Zero!-grité.

Zero me miró horrorizado, sorprendido. Y observé como bajaba su vista avergonzado luego de sus palabras. Yo resoplé y me calmé, volviendo a apoyar mi espalda contra la pared.

-Estoy feliz porque logré escapar, Zero. Por que a pesar de todo, logré sobrevivir. ¿Quieres saber qué era lo único que me motivaba vivir? ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual no quería morir? ¿Mi último pensamiento antes de desmayarme luego de las golpizas?-dije y observé como Zero me miraba de forma expectante.

Lentamente, pero sin titubear, estiré mi mano y la posé en su mejilla mientras lo miraba intensamente. Tratando de transmitir cada sentimiento en esa mirada.

-Pensaba en el pequeño niño que siempre estaba esperando por mí en aquel arenero. El niño de cabellos plateados que me enseñó a comer Pocky y que, a pesar de saber qué soy, quiso ser mi amigo-dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

-El niño que se sonrojaba cuando besaba su mejilla, o cuando tomaba su mano-dije mientras me acercaba a el y besaba su mejilla. Luego me alejé de el y tome su mano en la mía.

-El niño a quien le prometí estar con el durante toda una eternidad-dije sonriéndole. El me miró seriamente.

-Rompiste tu promesa-dijo el quitando su mano de la mía y alejándose de mí. Yo reí levemente al ver lo terco que se había convertido.

-No fue algo a propósito. Además piénsalo así. Piensa como si pospuse la promesa-dije en tono humorístico, pero el simplemente se mantuvo quieto.

-Pero volví. Zero, volví por ti-dije acercándome a el. Luego me incliné para besar su mejilla cuando Zero giró su rostro para mirarme, lo que provocó que besara la comisura de sus labios.

El se alejó de mí rápidamente y yo solté una pequeña risa al observar como sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo pudiste escapar?-preguntó Zero, lo que hizo que dejara de sonreír.

* * *

_-¡Vamos, levántate!-me gritó el hombre. Sentí como si tuviese una enorme bolsa repleta de arena en mi espalda, inmovilizándome. Sentí como mis huesos crujían con cada movimiento._

_-¡Dije que te levantes!-sentí una mano en mi cuello y fui elevada en el aire, sostenida únicamente por la mano tomando mi cuello con fuerza. _

_-Inútil vampiro, mírate. Ni siquiera sanas tan rápido como el resto, fenómeno-dijo el hombre, cada palabra penetrando en mi corazón como una inyección de veneno puro. _

_El hombre comenzó a golpearme fuertemente el rostro. Yo simplemente me mantuve quieta, dejando que me golpeara._

_Todo empeora cuando te acostumbras al dolor._

_-Creo que deberías parar-escuché la voz del otro hombre. Pero los golpes seguían llegando._

_¡Vamos amigo, no quieres matarla!-gritó el amigo y luego sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza. Caí al suelo y escuché como los hombres se alejaban de mí._

_Escuché como los hombres dejaban la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Pero o que no vieron, fue que la puerta no logró cerrarse del todo._

_Observo el rayo de luz que ingresa por la puerta y sonrío antes de desmayarme._

_

* * *

_

-Espera… ¿Te desmayaste? ¿Entonces como lograste escapar? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con tu pérdida de memoria?-preguntó Zero. Yo resoplé.

-Antes de seguir me gustaría aclarar algo, de no ser así no entenderás mi historia. Nosotros sobrevivimos si recordamos, pero a veces sobrevivimos si olvidamos-

* * *

**¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! :D**


	20. Capitulo 20:La niña que sobrevivió

**Felices vacaciones mis queridos lectores! Lamento mucho que tarde en escribir mis capitulos, pero prometo hacer lo mejor y esforzarme para poder terminar con la historia. **

**Ahora, no soy dueña de la historia ni de los personajes, solamente Hikaria es mía :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 20: La niña que sobrevivió.**

(Bagashama)

_Luego de salir de la habitación, me senté en el sillón mientras Usui caminaba por toda la sala con cierta euforia._

_-Creo que te pasaste la mano esta vez-dije al pensar en la muchacha._

_-Realmente no importa, Rido nos la entregó para que hagamos lo que nos plazca-dijo Usui sacando la pistola de su bolsillo y comenzaba a juguetear con ella._

_-Solamente estoy diciendo, ¿Hasta cuánto crees que aguantará?-dije cruzándome de brazos._

_-¿De repente comienzas a sentir pena por la chica?-me dijo Usui al tiempo que dejaba de jugar con el arma, sentí la ironía en su pregunta._

_-Solo estoy diciendo que esto se está volviendo algo aburrido-dije poniendo una excusa, pero la verdad es que la chica comenzaba a darme pena. El hecho de que mi hermano mayor la golpee hasta desmayarse todos los días, verla volar por los aires, encadenada al suelo en la oscuridad, todo._

_Nunca supe la verdadera razón por la que lo hacía. A veces el me mira de forma expectante, se que quiere que participe de este horrendo acto, pero no lo haré._

_-Lo dices porque nunca lo has probado-dijo mientras volvía a jugar con el arma._

_-Ya hemos hablado de esto…-dije pero Usui levantó la mano, indicándome que me calle._

_-¿Usui que…?-comencé, pero observé como Usui posaba un dedo sobre sus labios, indicando que debía mantenerme callado._

_Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos segundos, Usui se encontraba concentrado, con su vista disparándose en varias direcciones, mientras que la mía permanecía sobre mi hermano._

_-¿Qué sucede?-susurré lo más bajo posible. Observé unos segundos a mi hermano de forma expectante, hasta que recibí respuesta._

_-Me pareció haber oído algo-dijo en su tono normal, lo que me dio la señal de que la conversación volvía a su curso normal._

_-Estas imaginando las cosas-dije mientras me paraba y me acercaba a mi hermano._

_-Yo sé muy bien lo que oí y sé que escuché algo-me dijo dedicándome una mirada seria._

_-Creo que deberías descansar…-comencé mientras posaba mi mano sobre su hombro, pero Usui se alejó de mí enojado y desapareció de la sala._

_Resoplé fuertemente, rindiéndome, y me acerqué al sillón donde nuevamente me volví a sentar. Cerré mis ojos lentamente, sintiendo el sueño apoderarse de mí._

* * *

¡Crack!

_Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me mantuve unos minutos quieto, esperando que mis ojos se ajusten a la oscuridad._

_Luego de que pudiese ver en la oscuridad, me senté en el sillón, sintiendo un dolor en mi espalda por haberme dormido en el sillón._

¡Crack!

_-¿Usui?-pregunté, al recordar que el había salido disparado de la sala luego de nuestra pequeña pelea._

_Esperé unos segundos y, sin obtener respuesta, me volví a estirar en el sillón en busca de una posición más cómoda._

¡Crack!

_Mis ojos se abrieron y escanearon toda la sala, en busca de la figura de mi hermano._

_-¿Usui? Ya basta, quiero dormir-dije mientras trataba de encontrar la posición cómoda._

¡Boom!

_De repente, oí un sonido fuerte y cercano. Como si algo pesado cayera al suelo, lo que provocó que abriera los ojos y me sentara en el sillón con rapidez._

_Con lentitud y cierta duda, me levanté del sillón y volví a mirar a mis alrededores. Nada. A paso lento, me aventuré más dentro de nuestra casa a oscuras. Primero entré a la habitación de mi hermano, en busca de algún rastro._

_La habitación se encontraba a oscuras y la cama se encontraba hecha, lo cual me indicaba que mi hermano nunca estuvo en ella. Eso me hizo preocupar aún más._

_Sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, como si tuviese una mirada penetrante posada sobre mi espalda. Sentí una gota de sudor frío rodar por mi mejilla. Tragué saliva lentamente al tiempo que cerraba mis ojos con fuerza y giraba mi cuerpo con lentitud._

_Al terminar de girar, mantuve mis ojos cerrados, tratando de calmarme y de suprimir cualquier idea terrorífica pasar por mi mente._

_Cuando sentí que mi respiración finalmente se calmaba, abrí mis ojos y dejé que éstos se vuelvan a acostumbrar a la oscuridad. No pude evitar sonreír al ver que me encontraba solo en la habitación._

_Sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir con normalidad, ya que antes había acelerado. Ya no sentía el escalofrío, y la transpiración fría había acabado. Posé mi mano en mi pecho para calmarme, y sentí por sobre la fábrica de mi remera, el pequeño regalo que mi hermano me había hecho hace 1 año atrás._

_Era simplemente un pequeño collar, que consistía en una cadena atada a un pequeño envase de vidrio con un líquido rojizo en su interior. Le prometí a mi hermano que lo cuidaría como si fuese mi vida, ya que según él, era algo muy valioso._

Prrr….

_Oí un chirrido, el sonido de una puerta rechinar, lo que provocó que otro escalofrío se abra paso por mi columna. Me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación de Usui y la moví unos centímetros, comprobando que ésta no era la que provocaba el sonido ya que no rechinó._

_Mi vista se giró hacia la ventana y miré horrorizado como ésta se encontraba cerrada, lo cual significaba que la puerta que rechinó no fue por culpa del viento._

¡Plop, plop, plop!

_De repente, el sonido goteante retumbó en toda la casa. Y con lentitud, volví a aventurarme dentro de la casa en busca de dónde provenía el ruido. Comenzando principalmente por la cocina. Me acerqué al grifo de agua y posé mi mano… nada._

_Extrañado, salí de la cocina e ingresé al baño. Primero me fijé en el lava manos, pero éste se encontraba cerrado, sin ninguna gota._

_De repente, oí otro sonido. Parecía al sonido que hace una serpiente al arrastrarse por el suelo, lista para atacar a su presa, pero éste sonido era aún más fuerte, pues la serpiente puede ser sigilosa._

_El sonido sonaba como si alguien estuviese arrastrando una bolsa pesada, repleta de cosas. Si, era el sonido exacto para describir lo que acabo de oír._

_Otro escalofrío me hizo tiritar, pero eso no me detuvo, y aún así decidí salir del baño. Y justo cuando me encontraba a punto de salir del pasillo que había entre la sala y el baño, mi vista captó algo._

_La puerta…abierta. La puerta que siempre tiene que permanecer cerrada se encontraba abierta, la puerta por donde hace un par de horas mi hermano y yo salimos. La puerta que nunca debe estar abierta. La puerta que se encontraba rechinando. La puerta en donde mi hermano…_

_Un escalofrío más fuerte recorrió mi cuerpo, a tal punto que comencé a temblar. Una imagen de mi hermano se hizo paso en mi mente al tiempo que volvía a oír el sonido de algo pesado arrastrándose._

_Giré mi cuerpo y me mantuve quieto en medio del largo pasillo. Mis ojos se abrieron horrorizados al observar como al final del pasillo un charco se encontraba._

_Estaba todo a oscuras, pero se notaba el color del charco…_

_Rojo._

_De repente, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuello. Un aire frío, que me hizo tiritar…una respiración fría en mi cuello._

_Rápidamente giré mi cuerpo y lo último que recuerdo, son dos pares de ojos rojizos mirarme y una sonrisa acompañada de dos colmillos._

* * *

_-Ugh…-abrí mis ojos acompañado de un dolor de cabeza y mareos._

¡Clang!

_De repente, oigo un sonido metálico no muy lejos._

_¿En dónde estoy?_

_No logro saberlo ya que me encuentro en un lugar frío y oscuro. Trato de pararme, pero siento como nuevamente los mareos vuelven a mí y caigo al piso fuertemente._

_De repente, una vela se enciende, provocando que se revele en dónde estaba._

_En esta habitación…_

¡Clang!

_Otra vez ese sonido metálico. Mis ojos escanean la habitación y aterrizan en una figura en el suelo._

_-¡Hermano!-grité mientras me arrastraba con mis manos y rodillas hacia el._

_-¡Ou!- sentí un dolor punzante en mis manos cuando estaba a punto de acercarme a mi hermano. Levanté mi mano y observé pequeños cristales incrustados brillar en mi mano._

_Vidrio._

_Mi vista volvió a caer en mi hermano y observé horrorizado como se encontraba rodeado de pequeños cristales, durmiendo plácidamente sobre ellos._

_-Usui por favor, despierta-dije mientras volvía a acercarme a él, sin importar los cristales. Comencé a zarandearlo un poco, tratando de despertarlo._

_-Mm…-murmuró mientras abría sus ojos lentamente, lo cual me hizo feliz al ver que no había muerto._

_-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunté mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse._

¡Clang!

_Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al observar cadenas atadas al cuerpo de mi hermano._

_Cadenas familiares a mis ojos…_

_-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dije mientras mi vista escaneaba toda la habitación en busca de alguna salida, cuando mis ojos aterrizaron en la puerta…abierta._

_-Tu quédate aquí, iré en busca de ayuda-dije mientras me paraba y, a pesar del dolor de cabeza y los múltiples mareos, corrí hacia la puerta._

¡Boom!

_De repente, la puerta se cerró con fuerza, provocando que la vela se apague._

_-¡Hermano!-escuché el grito de mi hermano. Giré mi cuerpo rápidamente y estiré mis manos en el aire mientras trataba de caminar en medio de la oscuridad._

_Tropiezo con algo y caigo en los vidrios nuevamente, sintiendo como algunos de ellos incrustarse en mis antiguas heridas y en las nuevas que ellos provocan._

_Observo cómo a unos pasos de mí, la vela vuelve a encenderse._

_-Hermano…-siento una voz hablarme, una voz débil y desesperada. Rápidamente mi vista se aclara y me encuentro mirando a mi hermano, sus ropas desarregladas y con manchas rojas… el mismo líquido que me dio la bienvenida al final del pasillo._

_-¿U-U-Usui…?-pregunté, mi voz titubeando, horrorizado por la imagen reproducida ante mí._

_-¡C-c-corre!-gritó fuertemente. Pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar ante el pedido de mi hermano, lo inevitable pasó._

¡Crack!

_Repentinamente algo cubrió mi vista. No podía ver. Estiro mis manos hacia mis ojos y me los refriego, tratando de recuperar mi vista._

_Vuelvo a lograr abrir mis ojos, pero aún así arden un poco. Algo entró en mi ojo. Bajo mi vista hacia mis manos y observo como éstas se encontraban cubiertas por pequeñas manchas rojas._

_Sangre._

_¡Usui!_

_Rápidamente subo mi vista y siento como me ahogo en mi propio aire. Como una burbuja se forma en mi garganta. Como mi corazón se suprime ante la imagen devastadora ante mí._

_Allí se encuentra mi hermano, parado ante mí. Con sus ropas rajadas y desarregladas. Manchadas de sangre._

_Una mano atravesando su pecho._

_-¡Hermano!-grité fuertemente al sentir las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Observé como la mano desaparece del pecho de mi hermano pero nuevamente aparece para posarse sobre el pecho de mi hermano._

_Rápidamente observé una cabeza asomarse por sobre el hombro de mi hermano, y antes de poder ver su rostro, observé un par de colmillos asomarse y penetrar el cuello de mi hermano._

Glup…glup…glup

Plop…plop…plop.

_Observé como el vampiro succionaba la sangre de mi hermano y como las gotas que no alcanzaba, rodaban por el cuerpo de mi hermano, hasta caer al suelo._

_-¡Hermano!-grité fuertemente. El sonido de succionar y el goteo terminó. Observé como el cuerpo de mi hermano era elevado en el aire y luego salió volando por la habitación, cayendo al suelo sin vida._

_-¿H-h-hermano?-pregunté con miedo, sabiendo que mi hermano se encontraba muerto y que no lo volvería a ver más._

_-Mmm…-oí una tercera voz murmurar y mi vista se volvió con la figura centrada en la habitación. Su espalda se encontraba mirándome. El vampiro tuvo que girar su cuerpo para usarlo como impulso al lanzar el cuerpo de mi hermano difunto._

_Observé como su cabeza se giró unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que pudiese ver el perfil de la persona que acaba de atacar a mi hermano._

_-¡Tu…!-grité fuertemente sin poder creerlo, la persona en frente a mi… no, la criatura que se encontraba mirándome con sus dos joyas rojizas mientras se lamía su mano saboreando el dulce elixir sangriento._

_Sentí otra punzada en mi corazón y mi mano instintivamente tomó el collar que rodeaba mi cuello, abrazándome a él como si fuese mi vida. Porque sabría lo que me depararía en unos minutos, pero aún así el maldito collar estaba pendiente en mi mente._

_Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo finalmente y comencé a correr, saliendo de la habitación ya que, la puerta no se encontraba bajo llave._

_El sonido de mis pasos retumban en toda la casa, pero no me concentraba en ser silencioso. Sino en ser rápido y sobrevivir._

_Nuevamente me aventuré en el largo pasillo, casi resbalándome con el enorme charco de sangre que había en él, pero logré posar mi mano en una de las paredes para soportar mi peso y poder seguir._

_Corrí hacia la puerta y tomé el manojo en mis manos, pero no pude abrirla. Y allí recordé que mi hermano tiene las llaves de mi casa._

_Golpeé la puerta con frustración, y luego me quedé en silencio unos segundos. Pensando cuál sería mi estrategia._

_Giré mi cuerpo y lentamente mis ojos escanearon la sala. Todos mis sentidos se encontraban activados, mi vista, mis oídos, todo._

_Suspiré y me aventuré nuevamente por la casa en silencio, esta vez traté de ser silencioso. Entré nuevamente en el pasillo y asomé la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación._

_Silencio._

_La habitación se encontraba vacía, ni siquiera el cuerpo muerto de mi hermano se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Lo cual me preocupó ya que no podría conseguir las llaves._

¡Ring!

_Oí un sonido metálico y supe lo que era. Seguí el sonido de las llaves chocando, sin importar a dónde me llevaría, solo quiero salir de aquí._

_Volví al pasillo nuevamente, esta vez esquivando el charco de sangre. Sintiendo el escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al oír cómo me acercaba al sonido metálico._

_De repente, observé algo brillar desde la comisura de mis ojos. Giré mi rostro y me encontré cautivado por las llaves brillando apoyadas en un espejo en la pared._

_Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios y sentí la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo entero al tiempo que me acerqué y me agaché para tomar las llaves. Luego de hacerlo me vuelvo a estirar y me quedo mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, a oscuras claro. Escaneando toda la sala en caso de ver algo anormal en ella._

_De repente, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuello. Un aire frío, que me hizo tiritar…una respiración fría en mi cuello y horrorizado observé a través del espejo como 2 ojos se formaban detrás de mi figura._

_-¡Por favor no me mates!-grité mientras caía sobre mis rodillas, la desesperación atacó mi cuerpo. Sentí unos pasos acercarse hacia mí, y supe que mi vida no sería perdonada_

_-¡Yo no te he hecho daño alguno! ¡Por favor!-grité mientras cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas._

_Los pasos terminaron y abrí mis ojos con esperanza, observé pequeñas marcas rojas en el piso detrás de los pies del vampiro._

_-Por favor, no te he hecho nada…siempre fue mi hermano…-dije entre sollozos, mis manos seguían abrazando el colgante._

_De repente, sentí una mano en mi cuello y comenzó a tirar hacia arriba, lo que provocó que me parase sobre mis pies. Sentí como el aire se suprimía._

_Una vez sobre mis pies, subí mi vista para verme reflejada en la mirada rojiza de mi oponente. Y allí pude absorber bien su presencia._

_No… no era la misma persona, hay algo… diferente. Un aura distinta la abraza, la palabra "animal" vino a mi mente. No había otra palabra para describir sus rasgos que me miraban con deseo y odio._

_-No he hecho nada…-lloraba y le suplicaba que no me matara. Observe como me miraba, y luego una sonrisa se posó en sus labios._

_Una sonrisa real, casi me hacía creer que sus intenciones no eran las de matarme. Y allí sentí esperanzas. Esperanzas de que tal vez este monstruo se apiade de mí._

_Sentí como el agarre de mi cuello se aflojaba y observé como la mano del vampiro caía a su lado. Sentí como la respiración y la tranquilidad volvían a mí._

_-Tienes razón…-dijo una voz. Cualquiera diría que es una voz melódica, pero sabía que había algo oscuro detrás de ella sabiendo de quién provenía._

_-¡No hiciste nada!-gritó con fuerza al tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía y sentía una punzada fuerte en el pecho._

_Mis ojos se abrieron._

_Sentí como la respiración se cortaba._

Plop…plop…plop.

_Otra vez ese sonido goteante. Pero ésta vez no era la sangre de mi hermano la que goteaba…_

_Mi vista bajó y observé una mano introducida en mi pecho. El mismo movimiento que hizo con mi hermano lo está repitiendo conmigo, los 2 moriríamos._

_Sentí su otra mano posarse en mi cuello y sentí algo desprenderse de mí con fuerza._

_Volví a mirar al vampiro y vi una sonrisa nuevamente, pero no la dulce sonrisa anteriormente, sino una sonrisa victoriosa. Una de venganza cumplida._

_Su mano sale de mi pecho y me suelta, dejando que mi cuerpo caiga al suelo fuertemente. Mis ojos se mantuvieron abiertos y sigo con vida, pero sé que no duraré mucho._

_Observo como se mira unos segundos al espejo y su postura cambia de forma radical. Ya no posee esa postura segura, derecha. Ya no se veía cono algo letal ante mis ojos, algo intimidante. Si no algo vulnerable, como algo que se podría romper con tan solo mirarlo._

_Sus ojos comenzaron a mirar toda la sala como si fuese algo nuevo y desconocido, hasta que caen en mí._

_El color rojizo había desaparecido de sus ojos._

_Oigo como suelta un grito ahogado y se cubre los labios con sus manos ensangrentadas. Acto que logra confundirme._

_Comienza a retroceder mientras su cabeza se mueve en varias direcciones, notando la sangre en el piso y paredes y finalmente, se aleja corriendo._

_Cierro mis ojos ya que los párpados me pesan, sé que el final se acerca._

Plop…plop…plop.

_Siento como el dolor se va._

_Como el aire se va._

_El sonido de la sangre sigue goteando._

_Pienso en la pequeña adolescente que se encontraba encerrada en la habitación y qué deparará el futuro para ella_

Plop…plop…plop.

_Luego observo como su dulce y herido rostro se transforma, como sus pequeños labios se tornan en una sonrisa terrorífica. Como sus ojos se tornan rojos acompañado de un par de colmillos._

_Y mi último pensamiento, es la pequeña niña inocente que tanto herí. La que tanto subestimamos todos, incluyéndome a mí, mi hermano, su padre, su hermano._

_La niña que hoy, esta noche, cobró venganza, probándose a sí misma y a todos, quien ella realmente es…_

_Hikari Kuran, la pura sangre, princesa y heredera del clan Kuran._

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews! :D**


End file.
